Devils Don't Cry
by Hidden in Twilight
Summary: From that day forward my arm changed and a voice echoed “Power... Give Me More POWER!” Naruto/Devil May Cry Crossover strong!smart!Naruto Naruto/Harem. on hold
1. Chapter 1

A crossover with the Devil May Cry series and Naruto. I wanted to make my own version unique to all the others out there.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or The Devil May Cry Series

**A Devil's Awakening**

"_Demons don't cry… Devils don't c-cry… I 'Sniff' w-won't 'Sniff' c-cry…"said a child, as the tears of sorrow pored from his beautiful blue eyes. _

_His silver hair was matted to his head from rain. His clothes were torn and bloody. He couldn't be older than five and yet he was kneeling over a body. The body of the woman who was the best thing to come into the small boy's life. And she was dead lying in a pool of her own blood. _

_His right arm felt like it was on fire, his small body was beat up and sore, and a large katana stuck out the ground not a few feet away. The blade was stained crimson with blood, blood that seemed to eerily slide down the blade into the ground. But he didn't care. Not about the sword, his pain racked body, or even his arm, which now glowed a supernatural blue, and seemed more demonic than that of a man's. No all he cared about was her, the one he loved… the one he lost._

"_Might controls everything without power you cannot protect anything let alone yourself." The voice seemed to echo from all around him. It was the last thing he heard before passing out from exhaustion. _

From that day forward my arm changed and that voice echoed "Power, Give Me More POWER!"

Anyway…

I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm on my way to pass a ninja exam. Why? So I can kill shit and not get in trouble for it. I'm kind of … well, um… unique. I don't really know what to call my powers; a curse, gift, or bloodline not like it matters what I call it.

But whatever you want to call them, know that they come in handy when killing demons, and I'm gonna do everything I can to destroy every last one of those bastards. Ya see they took someone from me someone I really cared about. What did they do to her? They killed her. But let me start over from the beginning to clear things up a bit…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sarutobi __the Sandaime, or Third Hokage, also known as the Professor because of his vast knowledge of jutsu and his ability to utilize them all in combat effectively. But even with all his justu, his power, and his skill he was still stuck at his desk going though papers. None of his abilities could help him find what he was looking for, a caretaker for a four year old boy. It should have been easy, but this boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto the chosen container of the Kyuubi. To many people he was the creature sealed inside him. They ignored the Fourth Hokage's last wish to treat the boy as a hero. No, they did the opposite they used the boy as a scapegoat for their problems._

_He was once again looking though a stack of files of individuals that could take in a young boy and raise him. He had already thrown out most of them, they must have though he was senile or stupid, he knew they still held grudges against the fox and it would be the ideal situation for an 'accident' to occur._

"_This is ridiculous," he shouted, angrily slamming his fists into his desk both scattering papers and splintering the sturdy wood under him. "Wait." His hand blurred for a moment, snatching a paper out of the air that had caught his eye. _

'_Hmm… I wonder how I missed this one. A civilian chef who settled here a little before the attack… no family left, but not because of the fox… appropriate space…no grudges against Naruto for what is sealed inside him… and is also a friend of the family. She's perfect.'_

_Still looking at her file he called. "Inu!" There was the sound of rushing wind in front of him._

"_Yes, Hokage-sama" The Third looked up from his paper to see an Anbu guard with silver hair and a dog mask standing before him._

"_Would you please get Uzumaki Naruto for me? There is someone I'm sure he'd be happy to meet." He said still in deep thought._

"_Yes, Hokage-sama." the man said. Then disappeared in a swirl of leaves._

_The Third sighed before getting up. 'I will have to watch them for a few days just to be sure. If there are no mishaps I'll leave them be.' He then walked out of his office sandaled feet making no noise as they carried him towards his destination._

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

_Naruto was having a good day. The boy was walking down the street humming a merry tune. First he had gotten a free bowl of this stuff called ramen for being the very first costumer to a new stand by stumbling in by chance. It tasted great, definitely one of the best things he'd eaten. He wiped the drool making its way to his chin. _

_So far no one had said anything mean to him. No cold stares today they just ignored him and that was fine._

_He even got to play with some other kids without the parents yelling at him and dragging there children away. _

_Then he got back at that jerk who had ripped him off a few days ago and didn't get caught. _

'_Its amazing what yelling "pervert" at a guy near the hot springs can do.' Just thinking about it made him laugh. 'That guy didn't know what hit him. And it serves him right first he overcharged my groceries a few days ago and then he has the balls to peak in the women's hot spring.' Chuckling merrily as he continued on his way, no paying attention to where he was going. 'Yep my day is going…'_

"_Oof! Ow that hurt." The young boy said rubbing his nose._

'_What I hit? Huh looks like a Nin… Uh oh' Looking up slowly he saw a silver hair guy with a dog mask on. 'Alright Naruto be smooth, play it cool you can get out of this one you've done it before.' _

_Taking his calming breath and letting it go slowly. 'Alright I got this.' "I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!" He yelled out defiantly._

_The Anbu looked at him for a moment his mask covered eyes seemed go pierce straight though him. Naruto was starting to sweat._

"_Actually," he said in a bored tone "I came to get you, the Hokage wishes to see you," _

'_Whew that was a close one.' Naruto thought wiping his forehead. 'I almost thought-'_

"_But if there is anything you'd like to confess…" He continued._

_Naruto laughed nervously. "He he, of course not Anbu-san. I haven't done anything all day."_

"_Hmm… I just happen to see someone being beat mercilessly by a group of angry women in towels; you wouldn't have anything to do with that… would you?" He drawled out in his bored tone._

"_Of course not Anbu-san, he must have just got caught doing something bad." He said nervously. 'Come on, please buy it' _

"_I suppose… anyway come with me to the Hokage" He knew but honestly it was still pretty funny besides that guy had it coming. _

"_Alright, lead the way Anbu-san" 'Whew close call, but the good day continues!!'_

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

"_You see that is why I need you to take care of him. The orphanage is being bias towards him and I don't trust many others to actually take care of him, and the ones I do trust don't have the time to watch him. I also thought that since you where a good friend of Kushina you wouldn't have any anger toward him." The Third paused to study the woman across from him._

_She had light brown hair kept in a ponytail, but a few loose strands framed her angelic face. Her eyes were a soft brown that held nothing but kindness. She wore a simple sundress with an apron over it, but that only seem to enhance her beauty. She even had a figure even most kunoichi would die for. Seeing no suspicious actions he continued._

"_Of course his opinion matters as well. So if you agree we will also see if he accepts."_

_The woman who had been quiet the entire time while listening patiently finally spoke." I would be happy to look after him Hokage-sama I could use the company and the help. Besides I always wanted a son to look after."_

_The Third nodded his approval. 'Now will Naruto accept you?'_

_A swirl of leaves kicked up to reveal Inu along with a passenger who was currently amazed at how they managed to get here._

"_Woah! Anbu-san how'd you do that. That was awesome! I mean we were just standing there you moved your hands and poof we're here." Naruto seemed to stall for a moment before resuming full force. "Can you teach me how to do that please, please, Please, PLEASE!" _

_Inu seem to think about it and Naruto's eyes glittered with hope. "Maybe," the Anbu started. _

"_YES" Naruto joy filled cry echoed though the room. Then began a victory dance._

"_When you're older." He finished. Naruto who had been jumping around the room in joy came crashing to the floor head first._

"_Naruto sit down please." The Third said getting the attention of the small boy who was now nursing a large bump on his head with comedic tears streaming down his face and mumbling to himself. The boy having his hopes dashed by the anbu went to throw himself in the empty chair not noticing the female occupant of the room._

_The Third cleared his throat snapping Naruto out of his daze. "Naruto I called you here to ask you a very important question." The Hokage now had Naruto's full attention. "The woman next to you has heard of your problems with the orphanage and has proposed a remedy to the situation."_

_Naruto didn't know where this was going. And bringing up the orphanage made him remember things that were less that desirable during his short stay there. _

_Finally noticing the woman next to him he was stunned by how pretty she was. 'What would she want with someone like me?' Catching himself staring he turned to the Hokage and asked, "So what question do you want to ask?"_

_The woman decided this would be an appropriate time to speak. "Naruto I'm Kyrie and I was a good friend of your mother," Naruto's eyes widened at this. "And after hearing your problem I've decided that I can adopt you, that is, if you want." If Naruto's eyes where big before they were huge now._

_Naruto was thinking in overtime. This lady who was nice and pretty wanted to adopt him. 'Is this a joke? No, it couldn't be jiji wouldn't do that to him would he? No, jiji never hurt him before why would he stat now? I want a family, but how do I know that she won't just turn out like all the other mean people.'_

_The others could tell the boy was struggling. Should he pass up this chance and risk losing it forever or take it and risk being hurt again. As much as they wanted to help him they couldn't, this was his choice and he had to make it._

_The boy's struggle was quickly becoming even more fierce. Tears were slowly gathering in his eyes. 'I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm tired of the only one not having a family. Its not fair will she be any different than the others that the ones who call me a demon, a monster, and curse me while I'm not looking?'_

_After watching the boy fight and try to sort his feelings the boy spoke up. "I just have one question… just one." Kyrie looked at him, his hair was now shadowing his eyes. _

_"What is it?" she asked gently, careful not to scare him. _

_The boy finally looked up tears streaming down his face, nothing goofy or funny about them. These were real tears, tears that held so much pain, more than any child should have and he was trying to hold them back. "W-will y-you l-love m-me?"_

_The woman stood from her chair and went kneel in front of him. She looked into his teary eyes and gently wrapped him in a hug. "I will love you like my own." She whispered softly in his ear. Naruto return the hug full force as if scared she would disappear if let go. His mask crumbled and for the first time in a long time and he openly cried tears of fear, sadness, but most of all joy because he finally found a family._

_The Sandamine and Anbu watched silently as the scene unfolded before them. Soon all the essentials were taken care of and Naruto was on his way to his new home with his new mother._

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

_What followed the next few months was perfect. Kyrie was the mother Naruto always dreamed about smart, kind, and beautiful. She was also gentle, she never got angry when he did something wrong she would just smile and corrected him. And Naruto did everything he could to be the best son possible to see that smile._

_When his birthday had came around she had actually managed to give him a party at her restaurant. Everything was in place food, presents, but most of all friends. The Hokage was there along with old man __Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. __Kyrie__ was even able to convince the parents of __children that were his own age had come to play with him, it was great. He had been sure to be nice to them to make sure to prove the bad roomers about him wrong. He even learned all their names; there was Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba. He didn't know how Kyrie did it but then again he didn't care. They were even happy to be there they weren't just forced to come. It was the best day of Naruto's life._

_Everything was perfect. Too bad it was all about to end…_

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

_  
Sarutobi was disturbed he had been getting more and more reports of lesser demon fights. While the lesser demons themselves weren't surprising, after all there were creatures such as the Nine Tailed Fox that roamed the land, it was still alarming at the increasing frequency of the attacks. Some villages and travelers that didn't have shinobi or any other type of defense were in great danger._

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

_Kyrie and Naruto were currently returning from an outer village northeast of Konoha that had specific ingredients needed for the restaurant. It's been a couple of months since Kyrie first adopted Naruto and if a person would see them they would not believe the child was adopted let along a few months ago. They seemed like any other mother and son._

_Naruto was helping set up camp when he heard it, an eerie laughter that sounded inhuman. Then he saw them, they seem to come out of no where. Ugly, bulbous creatures some had a crude scythe for an arm while others had the blade for a leg. They seemed slightly slow and moved oddly that is until they started attacking him. They seemed to jump and attack in complicated formations his small form was hard pressed to avoid all of them. They had even managed to surround him._

_Just when he thought things couldn't get any worst he heard a sound that scared him worst then any laugh these creatures could produce._

_It was the sound of Kyrie's scream._

_While trying to avoid these monsters he had forgot that she had went to refill their canteens with the nearby steam. She was in danger. Forgetting all worries about his own safety he charged the nearest monster with a scythe on their leg._

'_It is unbalanced with its weapon so it should take longer to recover if knocked down.'_

_His analyst was quick and fueled by emotion. The nearest one with a blade on its leg was in front of a few others like it. He pushed his legs harder he needed all the momentum he could get._

_The monsters had not moved yet either out of curiosity of what he was doing or amusement at his retaliation. It left Naruto the opening he needed. Naruto not slowing in the slightest reared back his right fist and slammed it into the creature. Whether by his momentum or his strength it was enough to knock the creature off its feet and into a few enemies behind it. All of them went tumbling to the ground as a result._

_Naruto flew past them stepping on some in his path. Hearing another scream he ran faster. If he hadn't been worried about Kyrie so much and getting there he might have noticed the faint blue glow coming from his right arm, the one use to punch the monster for an opening._

_Trees seemed to be a blur and they flew by him at impressive speeds. His lungs and legs were burning and cry out in protest from the strain he was putting them though. _

"_PO… Re… po…" 'Huh what was that' he wondered but a third scream broke that train of though. It sounded more desperate, more fearful. He needed to hurry._

_He finally broke though the trees into a clearing. Seeing Kyrie surrounded by those monsters, already looking slightly scratched up, he acted on instinct alone._

"_Leave her alone!" He screamed punching the one that was about to lunge at her with all his might. It flew into a group of others and exploded seemingly to the shock of the other creatures._

"_Naruto watch out!" Naruto barely turned in time to see one take a swipe at him. Time seemed to slow. As he moved out of the weapon's range, he saw another lunge from out the corner of his eye the blade on its arm trying to slice him in two._

'_Oh no you don't.' It seemed to come natural to him, he suddenly lashed out with his arm grabbing the monster by the leg spinning him around hitting ones around him and throwing it back at a group of them._

_Only at that moment did he notice the blue glow his arm was giving off. Everything seemed to stop, even the creatures recognized his arm and they seemed to be scared of it. Then suddenly a brilliant flash of light came from his arm blinding the creatures, Kyrie, and even Naruto himself._

_When they all regained their sight they stood there in awe. Naruto's arm while still human shaped looked more demonic, composed of armor that was a dark reddish hue and the area under the armor was blue replacing skin that was once at the hand and shown though the cracks in the armor._

'_Power Give Me More POWER!' Naruto held his head in pain as the voice echoed though his mind._

_Now the creatures all recovered from their shock now recognized him as a threat and they were going to get rid of it. They all attacked at once some jumping in air while others rushed him from the ground. _

_Time Froze _

"_You are not going to die, not when you are one of my descendents. You got the power, it's in your blood, and all you have to do is use it." Naruto looked around wildly for the voice when he saw him._

_He towered over Naruto; he wore black pants, a dark blue shirt, and topped it off with a large light blue coat. His stark white hair was slicked back neatly and he had grey eyes that seemed to pierce into Naruto's own blue orbs._

"_Are you or are you not one of my blood? Use your power to destroy this trash. After all you want to save her don't you?" He glanced at Kyrie for a moment before looking back at Naruto._

_Naruto thought for a moment, he could use anything to help him take these things down. He had to protect Kyrie._

"_I'll do whatever it takes." Naruto said finally with a look of determination in his eyes._

_The man pulled out a long katana and held it out horizontally. "You see this sword young one," Naruto nodded. "This is the sword of a great devil and only another of that devil's blood can wield it. Will you accept the power to crush your enemies, even if it means becoming just like them?"_

_Naruto went silent would he? If that sword is that powerful he could save Kyrie, protect her. But he would become a demon, a devil. He looked at Kyrie's fear filled face, fear of him dying._

_He turned back to the man who hadn't moved from his spot from watching him patiently waiting for an answer._

"_I accept my blood and my power," Glancing to Kyrie again his eyes lingered on her before turning back. "I just want the power to protect her. I don't care if I become a demon."_

_The man studied him with powerful grey eyes. With a nod held out the sword. "By accepting the blood of your ancestors I bestow upon you Yamato. Draw your blade, accept our power, and become stronger than any other."_

_Naruto shakily reached over and took the blade from them man's hand. And with that the man disappeared no leaves, no smoke, just gone. _

_But he didn't have time to think about it, things were coming back to life. Unsheathing the man's sword, no his sword, the blade let out a dull ring in his left hand as he sprang into action. Yamato whistled though the air, moving in a blur of speed, and leaving nothing but a flash of light in its wake. By the time the demons were back to normal speed he had already cut though half of their numbers._

_They were attacking with everything they had now. One came from above; he brought Yamato up to block the slash throwing the creature off balance then cut its torso off. He then grabbed at the creature that was trying to sneak up on him with his right hand but what grabbed the creature was a larger hand, fully blue and seemingly spiritual, but still the same shape. 'It doesn't matter! I'll become a demon to protect her!' With that he took the creature still in his grasp and slammed it into the ground, its body was crushed by the force. _

_Instinct seemed to take over completely. As he fought he changed. His hair lost its sun kissed shine and was replaced with brilliant silver similar to the man in blue. His body structure changed ever so slowly becoming built for battle. And his blue eyes seemed to now glow with untapped potential._

_Upward slash, cutting an enemy in half groin up. Jumping into the air following force of the slash. Grab, pulling one up to him only to crush it back into the ground using gravity as his weapon as well. Downward slash while falling splitting one cleanly down the middle into two pieces. Horizontal slash cutting though three of them, while grabbing another to smash it into the ground. The carnage continued, they never stood a chance meeting their end from either Yamato or his demonic arm._

_All throughout the battle it felt as if Naruto had done this before. Yamato felt like an extension of his very soul and his demonic arm seemed to respond perfectly to his will._

_Finally he cut though the last one. He was gasping for breath and his muscles were burning, but he and Kyrie were alive. He turned around to see Kyrie's face smiling at him only to be replaced by a look of shock as a blade stuck out of her stomach._

"_NOOOOO!" Pain was forgotten, adrenaline fueled energy returned full force as he moved in a blur appearing to next to the monster grabbing it with his demonic arm to smash the creature into the ground once, twice, three times then crushing it in his grip mercilessly._

_Seeing the wound he calmed himself, the blade went through but missed any internal organs, he didn't know how but he knew. He tore his blood stained T-shirt and quickly wrapped the wound. _

"_Hold on Mom Konoha isn't far." He already had her on his back, Yamato was mysteriously sheathed and by his side, and using every bit of his will and strength he pushed toward their destination in a dead sprint. He could already feel her blood seeping though his crude bandages._

_He didn't know how long it was only it started to rain and that she was fading fast. "Hold on Mom we're almost there. Hold On!" _

_His silver hair was matted to his head, tears and rain streaming down his face. He felt his foot catch a snag and tripped. They went crashing to ground he could see her land a few feet away. Yamato also went flying into the air falling out of it sheath and stabbing into the ground._

"_Help! Somebody Help Us!" Even as he screamed out for someone he was heaving himself up. Rushing to her, the blood had soaked though her bandages completely and her breathing was ragged. "Come on Mom we're almost there." He tried to pick her up but his strength was failing him._

"_Someone, Anyone Help Us!" He heard a sound and saw two chunin appear beside him, they seemed started at his arm but his heart leapt in hope. _

_"You gotta help her she's dying we got attacked, don't just stand there carry her, teleport her get a FUCKING MEDIC, DO SOMETHING!!" Naruto was hysterical now, Kyrie needed help and these guys were just standing there staring._

_These chunin were battle harden they knew the woman wouldn't make it, she wouldn't survive the trip whether physical or chakra. Even she knew it they could see it in her eyes._

_Naruto's eyes were clouded with tears, the rain poured on and around them. "DO SOMETHING PLEASE." He begged._

"_Naruto" He heard her weak voice and instantly focused his attention on Kyrie, moving quickly to her side, putting her head in his lap. "Naruto I'm sorry you tried your best we both did but I can't make it." She reached up caressing his face with the back of her hand. He leaned his head into her had and holding it with his to give the cold hand warmth._

"_I wanted to surprise you, I know how you wanted to be Hokage so I signed you up for the academy and paid for it. Be strong Naruto. If not for yourself for me. It hurts knowing that I'm leaving you alone again and I'm so sorry." _

_They were both crying now. "Don't leave me Mom, please." He whispered. "Naruto-kun did I ever tell you I love it when you call me that, it makes me feel great being your m-mother." Her grip then weaken and went limp. Her breathing slowed and stopped. And her eyes closed never to see the world again._

"_Mom! MOM! MOM!" His fists were clenched so tight blood seeped from his palms. His head was bowed as he tried his best not to cry._

"_Let it out Naruto is okay to cry." Sandamine said from behind Naruto._

"_Demons don't cry… Devils don't cry… I 'Sniff' w-won't 'Sniff' c-cry…" And with that he broke down tears of sadness and hate came free as he held her body close and cried._

_His right arm felt like it was on fire, his small body was beat up and sore, and a large katana stuck out the ground not a few feet away. The blade was stained crimson with blood, blood that seemed to eerily slide down the blade to the ground. But he didn't care. Not about the sword, his pain racked body, or even his arm, which now glowed a supernatural blue, seemingly more demonic like than that of a man's. No all he cared about was her, the one he loved… the one he lost._

_Mom…_

"_Might controls everything without power you cannot protect anything let alone yourself." The voice seemed to echo from all around him. It was the last thing he heard before passing out from exhaustion. _

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

_A few days later we find Naruto along with others families, from the Hyuuga family to the __Ichiraku Ramen stand family,__at the funeral of Kyrie Uzumaki. Naruto didn't shed a tear, he couldn't. He had cried himself to sleep for the last few days. The only thing hiding that fact was the thick sunglasses._

_He just stood there. In his black clothes and bandaged arm in a sling staring at that stone._

_Here Lies Kyrie Uzumaki_

_Loved by all_

_Dear Friend,_

_Ally,_

_And most of all, Mother_

_The Third stood next to him._

"_Ojii-san when does the academy start?" He spoke suddenly._

"_In a few days Naruto, why?" The Third asked puzzled._

"_Because… I need more power. This won't happen again…ever… And I need someone to help me with my sword. After all 'Might controls everything without power you cannot protect anything let alone yourself.'_

_The Hokage sighed. "Very well Naruto I'll see what I can do."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Naruto stood before the academy entrance in baggy black pants and a large black trench coat. He didn't do shirts they always got messed up when he used his powers besides most his age thought the seal on his stomach was a tattoo. His hair was messy and worn down and his look was complete with black combat boots, Yamato by his side, and his right arm bandaged up to the shoulder. 'After all no one needs to know about my trump card so soon anyway' He looked at his bandaged arm and clenched it causing a faint blue to shine though the bandages. 'Might controls everything without power you cannot protect anything let alone yourself…' He then kicked down the door and walked in. 'I Need More Power… To Protect The Ones I Love.'

A descendent of Sparta has been revealed, a devil born, and he's ready to kick some ass.

There you have it completely unique from all others I have seen. And there are some things I would like to point out.

(1)This is not a super Naruto fic. Although he may seem stronger than most he will still develop and be challenged.

(2) Sorry to all Kyrie lovers of DMC4 I needed a catalyst. She may return.

(3) I accept all criticism after all I can't fix what's wrong if you don't tell me.

(4) I will answer questions if you are confused. Just ask. Also accept suggestions.

(5) I have a plot in mind and I know where I want to go with this.

(6) I will try not to bash anyone unless I am developing them and need to.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

This chapter will introduce Naruto's attitude as well as give a preview of some of his skills. The feedback was good so I guess I didn't do to bad on the first chapter. A few questions were posed so I'd like to address them in general.

**Weapons:** Other swords such as Dante's Rebellion and Sparda's Force Edge will definitely appear, maybe along with Nero's Red Queen. Will Naruto wield them? My muse hasn't yet told me. As for guns, I'm trying to work on a compromise with my muse but she's not giving to much ground. Thet may appear they mat not. But if they do appear they won't work the same, that way Naruto can't just go BANG and kill, say Itachi (who is still in another league), without breaking a sweat. Devil Arms may appear as well, or I might do Artifact enhancements similar to Nero's growth in DMC4 instead, or maybe a little of both. None besides the appearance of Rebellion and Force Edge is set in stone. (reasonable feedback should influence muse)

**Pairings:** Not a clue. Each reader has their own favorites and tolerances. One may hate one pairing that another loves. I do know that if this by some chance becomes a Naruto/Multiple girl pairing that I can do two, maybe three, but four girls is the limit. So pairings are still free. (like weapons reasons for a specific pairing may influence muse)

**Updates:** As soon as I can get them to you. I'll try to get a chapter out sometime every week.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or The Devil May Cry Series

**How The Devil Has Grown**

A young man with a scar on the bridge of his nose sat silently at his desk next to his silver haired assistant. If one would glance at him it would seem as if he was finalizing his paperwork, but to the more trained eye they would notice he was silently observing the students.

"We have quite a few genin hopefuls this year, don't we Iruka-sensei." The silver haired assistant spoke.

"Yeah I noticed there seemed to be more this year, Mizuki, I only hope I've taught them well enough to pass." 'Both my exam and their jounin-sensei's.' "Observe carefully, we will have to make teams not only based on academics but also on how they have interacted in class."

The students themselves were blissfully unaware as they continued their excited chatter. Many students were bragging on how they would pass easily while others where tired from cramming all night.

Iruka finished his observation and turned to his assistant. "Mizuki you can go ahead and start roll now."

"Sure," The man said getting up. Mizuki tried but he was painfully unsuccessful in getting the classes attention.

"A little help Iruka-sensei?" He asked looking a little embarrassed.

Iruka chuckled to himself before getting up and taking a deep breath. "QUIET DOWN!!" Utilizing his powerful demon head jutsu.

Silence seemed to settle instantly. Iruka patted Mizuki's shoulder good naturedly before returning to his seat. While Mizuki called roll Iruka mentally listed the most promising students.

'Lets see the "ino-shika-cho" trio look interesting. They are already close and teamwork should come naturally to them with there techniques supporting one another.'

'I might make a tracking team with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Kiba may bring Hinata and Shino out of their shells while they calm him down a bit. All that Inuzuka pride could get him killed.'

'Who's left? Sakura, while not from any clan has the booksmarts to make it through the exam and hopefully she will have a jounin-sensei that will make her more useful in the field. I'll put her with Sasuke to balance them out since he is the year's rookie.'

'WHAM'

The door suddenly flew across the room at speeds that would put some ninja to shame and crashed into the far wall. Naruto calmly strolled in, absently scratching at the whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, and took the nearest seat kicking his legs up on the desk.

'Naruto, he needs to let people in. I know the death of his mother hit him hard, but the kid constantly trains himself into the ground. If he actually tried in class he would do well. I really don't have a choice but to put him with Sasuke and Sakura since he is dead last.'

Mizuki finished roll and explained the exams. They would start with written then move on to practical. The tests were handed out and done soon after, so all that was left was for the students to perform a simple bunshin. Some kids came out with their new headband while others only left with disappointed faces and some even in tears, soon it was Naruto's turn.

"Uzumaki, Naruto…" Mizuki called. His head poking out from the test room.

"Naruto?" He called again, looking up from his paper.

"Yea, yea I'm up dammit don't get your panties in a twist." Naruto walked by ignoring the angry chunin.

"Naruto you must create at least three basic bunshin and-"Iruka started

"Yea, I know" Naruto went through the proper handseals and in a poof three perfect clones were next to him.

"Excellent Naruto, you pass. Here is your headband and congratulations on becoming a Kohona genin, but how come you didn't take the test earlier if you can perform the jutsu perfectly?" Iruka asked his student looking greatly puzzled.

Naruto shrugged. "Didn't feel like it." He grumbled while walking out and tying his headband to his left arm. If he had looked he would have seen an evil glint in Mizuki's eyes.

Walking outside he made his way through the huge amount of parents there to congratulate their kids on becoming a genin. Like always he was only met with glares, whispers, and the shuffling of people eager to move out of his path. Naruto felt his heart ache a bit watching a student run up to hug a women who must have been his mother. He clenched his bandaged hand absently while crushing the sadness back down.

'I have better things to do than dwell on the past.' Naruto thought as he shot a glare to two women in a corner who he heard talking about him. They stood paralyzed as he unleashed directed killing intent at them. He stared into their fearful eyes before releasing them and walking away. 'That'll make the bitches think twice next time.'

The two women suddenly fell to the ground when released, their legs no longer able to support their weight. They both sat their trembling and in tears from the afteraffects of the mental assault. Seeing one's own gruesome death will to that to a person.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

The setting sun was now casting a glow over the training ground. In the beauty of the sun's rays the training ground looked like a warzone. Trees were destroyed, while craters and deep slash marks littered the ground

Naruto was nearby, hunched over, on one of the few patches of green left, trying to catch his breath. His coat was off leaving his chest bare, and showing off muscles that would make a girl drool. The bandages on his right arm were still on in case anyone happen to interrupt him.

'Finally, about time I got it right. Now all it needs is a name.' Standing up straight he took a deep breath.

"You can come out now, Mizuki." He said turning towards where he sensed him.

"Oh, how you doing Naruto? How did you know it was me?" The smiling chunin asked coming out the shadow of a tree with a large scroll on his back.

"You're not very good at hiding you killing intent." Naruto said staring him in the eye. "Judging from those weapons you came here for a purpose, so drop the nice guy act."

Mizuki's face took on a more sinister look. "I came here to destroy you demon. I was just going to take the scroll and leave, but I want revenge for everything you put me through."

"Aww, poor Mizuki, your not still sore from my little pranks are you? You should have known better than to mess with me." Naruto chuckled then added. "Besides they couldn't have been that bad, could they?"

"You have no idea how horrible it was!" Mizuki screamed a crazed look settling in his eyes. "Day after day, over and over again, the pranks just kept coming. I was the laughing stock of the village for years. It only kept getting worse. And it's all your fault! You were the one who did each and every one of those pranks. I never caught you but I knew, I knew it had to be you."

"Yea, whatever… you know you really shouldn't blame others for your problems in life. And I see you're a traitor now as was as a total loser, so that means I can have fun taking you down." Naruto took a deep mocking bow. "Shall we dance?"

Setting the scroll down carefully to the side Mizuki started the battle by hurling one of his oversize shuriken at Naruto. The oversized weapon was harmlessly batted away by Yamato. But the time it gave him was all Mizuki needed to finish his string of hand seals.

"Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu" He called out exhaling a bullet of flames. Naruto not impressed by the move just jumped into the air, over the ball of fire, only for another to follow him into the air.

'Just who does he think I am, some amateur?' He thought switching readying Yamato in its sheath.

'Judgement Cut.' He said calmly. Yamato left its sheath with blinding speed cutting though the air with a lightning quick slash before returning to its sheath in the blink of an eye. An arc of light seemed to strike the fireball. When Yamato clicked back into its sheathed the ball of fire just bursted into embers. 'Not bad for its first use against a real opponent.'

Mizuki didn't know what happen to the fire ball but he moved as soon as he had launched the attack. He spared a glance back to the origin of the fire ball to see a huge trench slash carved in the ground. 'How did he do that?'

Naruto landed softly. He then dragged his bandaged thumb across his neck in a throat slitting gesture before extending his arm with his thumb pointing down. "That was pathetic, you can do better than that can't you?" Mizuki just gaped at the how close the attack came to hitting him. Naurto then got into a defensive stance with Yamato sheathed on his right side with his left hand on the hilt.

Going through more handseals, one Mizuki became five with a cry of. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then three clones charged at him head on.

'Illusions?' Naruto wondered, he then noticed the clouds of dirt kicked up by their footsteps. 'No there solid. How does the loser know a move like that?'

The first two reached him at the same time splitting paths and lunging from opposite directions. One swiftly had his torso separated from his legs. The next, who attacked his blind spot, was stabbed in the stomach before having the sword torn though his side. Both bodies, or what was left of them, disappeared in small bursts of smoke before they hit the ground. The third Mizuki clone seemed to pause for a moment then resumed its charge.

'You think he'd notice that tactic didn't-' The Muzuki ducked under Naruto's sword stroke aimed for his head and grabbed onto the blade before starting to glow.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" It shouted.

'Nevermind' Naruto quickly releasing his sword to jump away. The following explosion threw his sword into a tree trunk. 'Fucker, that was sneaky… I like that.' He thought while landing on the ground.

"Hah, right where I want you demon!" the last two Mizuki lunged at him with their huge shuriken positioned to kill.

'Hmm…don't really have a choice, oh well, not like he is going to be able to tell anyone after I'm done beating the stupid into him.' Naruto sighed as he brought up his right arm to shield him from the blow.

The weapons found their mark but didn't cut though like Mizuki planned. Instead of blood, when the weapons impacted the bandages exploded outward in a brilliant blue shockwave of power.

Then with a roar Naruto retaliated. Using monstrous strength a student fresh out the academy shouldn't have had, he pushed the two back with a swing of his demonic arm. The blow dispersed the clone and threw Mizuki back into a tree, his weapon shattering from the power unleashed in the swing.

Mizuki looked up fearfully at the creature before him. The sun was almost completely gone and the darkness seemed to increase the evil glow of Naruto's arm as the boy stood over him.

"W-what a-are y-you?" He managed to stutter out in terror, looking around for any way to escape.

Naruto just looked at his glowing arm. "Come on Mizuki. You were the calling me a demon over and over again. What with the piss your pants look? Afraid because the 'demon' can defend himself?"

Mizuki knew he didn't have much left, he was tired and almost out of chakra. The boy looked no worse than when he had started the fight. He had to finish this and get away in one move. He began to slowly, carefully set his ninja wire in position.

Naruto looked up from staring at his arm and saw the act of desperation. "Look Mizuki I'm feeling generous since I got my new move down. I'll humor you and give you one last shot, come on boy, come on, make it count." He said clapping his hands as if talking to a dog, a really stupid dog.

Mizuki didn't waste his chance as ninja wire flew from his hands wrapping around Naruto. With a hard pull and a jump into the air Naruto was now tied to the tree Mizuki had been leaning against previously.

Mizuki gathered all the chakra he could into his finisher. He didn't care about escaping anymore. He just wanted to see this monster dead. Bringing the wires to his mouth he shouted his technique. "Ryuuka no Jutsu!" Sending out a monstrous torrent of flame towards Naruto's bound body.

Naruto just looked on as the flames met him. He didn't even scream when the fire engulfed him. The fire was so strong it burned though the tree itself. The tree groaned as it crashed to the ground.

Mizuki hunched over gasping for breath looking into the shadows where Naruto had been. There was no movement, no sound, nothing. 'I did it?'

Mizuki laughed. "I did it, I destroyed the demon. I'll be a hero-" Mizuki's joy fill cries were cut off by his scream of pain.

Falling to the ground he stared at the bloody stump that used to be his leg and then to the blue ethereal blade in the ground a few feet away. 'But, But-"

"Not bad I think I'm kind of impressed," Naruto said landing infront of him. "I take that back. What use is a powerful attack like that when you don't make sure that you get the real opponent? But I'll 'cut' you some slack and give you a… D… 'minus' for effort."

"But how? I trapped you, theirs no way you could have got out!" Mizuki screamed hysterically.

"I know, not bad huh? Your handy little technique helped out a lot, still gonna have to work out some of the kinks though."

Then it hit him 'Kage Bunshin, he managed to recreate my technique and use it against me in the middle of the battle after only seeing it performed once. That should be next to impossible without a sharingan!'

Seeing Naruto's unharmed form broke Mizuki, he had nothing left. "You were toying with me weren't you?"

"You got me Mizuki-'sensei' can't get past you can I? You should feel honored though, after all I used my newest technique on you." Naruto said, pointing to the blue blade in the ground that was starting to disperse.

"I like the term 'Summoned Sword' for it but I guess it doesn't matter with the surprise and all. I'm also still trying to make the damn things explode too…" Naruto said thoughtfully then continued. "I'll get it eventually, but this is enough to keep you here till the Old Man shows up. All your chakra is used up and even if you did have enough to move, let alone walk, you only have one leg. And of course there is still the fact that I'm here" The boy said smugly.

"But I do have one question, if you think I'm a demon what the hells up with all the fire jutsus? Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"You really are the Kyuubi no Youko then." Mizuki said mournfully.

"I'm not the demon …I'm a devil, there is a difference." Naruto answered. 'He attacks me first and I'M the bad guy? Maybe my pranks may have messed with his head a little more than I thought.'

Mizuki knew he was beaten so he had nothing left to loose. He was drained of chakra, disabled, and he could feel the Hokage's chakra getting closer, he was going to either be killed or tortured and killed. So he would go for a low blow.

Naruto was walking to go retrieve his sword, ironically it was stuck in a tree a few feet away. 'Must have been moving around more than I thought.'

Mizuki then took his last cheap shot. "That explains how your mom died then."

At those words Naruto froze. "What the hell are you talking about?" The question came out harsh, anyone could tell that was a sore topic.

"Its obvious isn't it. YOU KILLED HER!" Mizuki yelled out to his still form.

Naruto turned as soon as the words left his mouth. "That's a Fucking Lie! Take That BACK!" The mocking gleam was gone from his eyes, they were now as cold and hard as glaciers.

Mizuki was terrified at the killing intent Naruto was leaking out but he was dead anyway. "I bet you had fun torturing and raping her. Seeing the life leave her eyes as she died, you damn fo-" Before he finished the last word Naruto was on top of him his human hand holding him by the hair while his demonic one started to repeatedly punched him in the face.

Naruto had a look of pure hatred on his face as beat Mizuki mercilessly, his fist slamming into Mizuki's face over and over again. "I'd Never Hurt Her, NEVER!" He didn't stop even though he felt the man's skull start to crack from his blows, even though he saw the blood smeared on his hand and Mizuki's face, and he ignored Mizuki's shouts of pain that turned to pleas for mercy, and then to whimpers of a man begging for death.

"She Loved Me! Don't You Ever Talk About Her! YOU HEAR ME!?" Overcome with rage, Naruto stopped punching him, grabbed him by his head, spun his broken body around him and release him to soar across the clearing.

Then tearing Yamato from a tree it was sheathed in he hurled the sword after him with all his might, but that wasn't enough, following after Yamato were five ethereal blades summoned one after the other.

Mizuki slammed into the tree. He felt his spine snap from the impact, but strangely he couldn't feel anything. Everything just went numb as a spiderweb of cracks shot out from where his body connected with the tree.

Before he could even fall to the ground Yamato flew true and stabbed deep into the middle of his chest, bursting from the bark on the opposite side with blood leaking from the tip.

He didn't even have the energy left to scream in pain, or even fear as the blue blades followed.

Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk.

Four blades stabbed deep into his stomach. Life blood shot out of his mouth and he raised his head just as the last blade hit him.

The blade cut off his head with ease, even cutting down the tree itself. Blood shot from his neck like a fountain. Only for it to pool on the ground, missing Yamato's hilt since the blade was buried deep into his chest.

This is the sight the Hokage came to see when he entered the clearing with four ANBU behind him. He faintly heard one of them whisper. "Damn, overkill much?"

As two went to inspect the body and the other two to retrieve the scroll, Sarutobi walked towards Naruto who was walking up to the body himself.

Walking next to Naruto, who didn't break his stride, he asked. "Did you do this Naruto?"

Naruto stopped in front of the body and just looked at him before reaching forward and pulling Yamato from Mizuki's definitely dead body with a sickening squelch sound. Letting the body crumple to the ground with nothing left to support it, summoned swords having already dispersed. Naruto flung the blood off in an elegant motion and sheathed his sword, then answered. "I disposed of a traitor Hokage-sama."

The Hokage knew the look in the boy's eyes. He could see the carefully hidden hatred clearly and he knew it wouldn't pay to scold him since killing was natural in a ninja's career. "Very well Naruto, but I want a report on what happened tonight on my desk tomorrow along with your ninja profile. And also I want no one to know of this, its hard enough keeping you out of trouble without people out to get you, is that understood?"

Naruto smiled. "Yea. Thanks Old Man." Then went to gather his coat before jumping off.

Sarutobi then turned looked at Mizuki's body sprawled out on the ground in its own blood. Then followed a trail of the red substance to the unrecognizable head a little ways to his right .

One of the man's legs was gone. His body had what looked like deep sword wounds. His back was bent at an unnatural angle. The head itself worse than that. The hair was dyed red in its own blood, and his face was just a bloody smear, looking mangled and twisted with almost no features to identify it to the man he was in life.

"You really were a fool to bring this upon yourself, Mizuki." He whispered under his breath.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

It was a beautiful new day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky, the birds were singing-

"Just take the damn picture already old man, I got shit to do."

"Fine! Kids today. No respect for their elders."

And Naruto was in a hurry to get his picture taken so he could get the Old Man off his back.

'Flash'

Naruto stood in his picture with all his clothes on, his shuriken holster was securely strapped to his left leg, and his right arm once again bandaged to the shoulder. His silvery untamed hair and trench coat danced in the wind behind him. Arms crossed over his chest and Yamato on the right side of his hip. His handsome face seemed slightly feral with the whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. If anyone saw this picture they would wonder how the fangirls hadn't sunk their claws into him yet.

'Why the hell does a ninja need a picture anyway? Shouldn't we not want to be seen? Whatever its to early for this shit.'

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Naruto was now sitting in front of the Old Man and some random guy who thought he was the shit because he got to sit next to the Hokage.

"Is this the full report Naruto?" Sarutobi asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Yea, I even detailed how I kicked his ass. Can I go now? I want to work the bugs out of a jutsu I'm learned."

"Very well, you may-"Both suddenly turned towards the door.

It slid open and a small boy jumped out. With a battle cry of, "Prepare to die old man." The boy then tripped on his scarf and went crashing face first into the ground. Naruto could just feel the large sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. Then this other guy with sunglasses walked in and started blubbering about nothing.

Naruto got up to walk out the room when the boy came to stand infront of him. "Hey you tripped me." He yelled pointing at Naruto.

"No I didn't. Now outta my way." Naruto said picking the boy up by his collar and glaring at him. His right arm showing no signs of strain from the extra weight.

"Unhand him at once, Naruto, that is the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru." The guy with sunglasses said.

Naruto looked up at the guy then back to the kid who now had a smug look on his face. "I don't care who he is, keep him outta my way or he'll be dogmeat, or should I say foxmeat."

The small boy then let out a cry of surprise as he was flung effortlessly into the wall and landing, none to gently on his rear. 'Ow that hurt' he though on the verge of tears.

"What gonna cry grandpa's boy?" Naruto taunted walking out. "Suck it up, kid, crying doesn't get you anywhere. Learn how to fight your own battles." And with that he was gone, ignoring the sunglassed man's stunned look.

'Who does that guy think he is…wait a second, Naruto? As in Naruto the Prank Master, I have to get him to train me.' The small boy was off, pain a distant memory. Everyone seemed to ignore the guy with sunglasses as he kept talking gibberish.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Naruto was really annoyed now, this kid just wouldn't take a hint. The runt had followed him all the way to the training ground he was going to use. "Listen your going to come out right now before I punt you into the Hokage monument." He said agitated.

"So its true you are the great Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy said as he revealed himself from his, rather poor, hiding spot.

"Whaaaa…? Am I famous or something?" Naruto question the boy that walked up to him.

"You don't know?" The boy asked.

"Well gee I guess not since I'm asking." Naruto said annoyed.

Konohamaru's seemed to burst. "You're the great Uzumaki Naruto! Your a prankster legend! You're the only academy student ever to prank ANBU, the Hyuga, and my grandpa without getting caught. Your pranking genius and creativity strike fear into the hearts of the most battle hardened shinobi. You've also only been caught twice once by grandpa and once by the legendary Iruka-sensei, only person ever to keep up with you besides the Hokage of coarse, and even then you let them catch you. And, and, and-"

Naruto decided to stop the rant before the kid died from lack of air. "Ok, I get it you're a fan, so what you want an autograph or something?"

"No, I mean yes I do but that can wait, can you please train me!?" The boy asked. " I'll do anything to learn your legendary 'Oiroke no Justsu'. Its said you once made the Hokage as well as a full squad of ANBU pass out from blood loss with the jutsu. There is also the roomer that you have created a newly improved version of the Oiroke no Jutsu that is said to be a thousand times more deadly."

Naruto was dumbfounded. 'I didn't know I was that famous. All of that was mostly just training exercises. How did they hear about the 'haaremu no jutsu' anyway I don't remember ever using it? Well he's right, with the kage bunshin it has been perfected.' Naruto decided to humor the kid. 'Guess I do need someone to take my place since I'm leaving the academy. Gotta keep Iruka-sensei on his toes.'

"Alright kid I accept you as my first apprentice. But be warned, if you accept this position you will listen to everything I tell you. If I say jump, you will jump, high, and you will not come down tell I tell you to do so. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Naruto now stood straight with his hands behind his back.

Konohamaru instantly followed his example. "Sir, Yes Sir!" He said, standing at attention.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, MAGGOT!" Naruto shouted down to the smaller boy.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Konohamaru shouted back at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, then lets begin shall we…" Naruto said cracking his knuckles.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

'How dare that monster steal my student away from me. I am the elite of the elite. Only I can properly shape the boy into a worthy successor to the Hokage title. I, The Great Tutor Ebisu, will crush the demon fox and reclaim my student so he can continue on the true path to greatness.'

"Aha, there you are." With that Ebisu jumped from his watch point fading from view.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Naruto and Konohamaru were currently sitting on a log taking a breather. Or more like Naruto was watching Konohamaru take a breather.

"Not bad, kid, not bad. You managed to impress me and that's not very easy." Naruto said to his young charge.

Konohamaru smiled. "Thanks Boss." The small boy could feel himself swelling from the praise.

"Of couse," Naruto continued. "Its gonna take much more to become Hokage, so don't even think about getting a big head." Konohamaru visibly deflated.

Naruto then let out a deep sigh. "Also know this now, I maybe your teacher and you my student, but in the end I'm only your guide. I can show you how I fight and I can show you everyone of my jutsus." The small boy perked up in excitement at the idea.

"But the truth is your not me and you never will be. Only you can define the style that fits you best. You could grow differently then me, making the way I fight awkward for you. And even with the same jutsu as me, you'll still be unable to use them exactly as I do, with chakra level and control differences."

"But Boss-"

"Listen to me Konohamaru. I want you to ask yourself this 'Did the Hokages all have the same jutsu… how about strengths… weaknesses?' Of course not they were all unique, different. Each one defined their own style that fit them best and kept making it stronger to balance or get rid of weaknesses."

Naruto paused to let it sink in, then continued. "The Hokages were great men, but that's just it they still started as regular guys. They had to crawl before they could walk just like everyone else. They weren't born powerful or wise or leaders."

"But what they did different, what defined them as Hokages, is that when they were faced with a seemingly impossible obstacle they didn't back down. No, they rose to meet that challenge head on, they did the impossible itself, that's how they became great men…that is how they became Hokages." Naruto then sensed another presence coming.

"Honorable grandson, I've come to take you away from this nuisance. I forbid you to be in his presence any longer. Only I can show you the quickest path to the title of Hokage." Ebisu said landing in the clearing.

"No, go away-"

"Shut up kid." Naruto interrupted, then turned toward the teacher. "What kind bullshit are you going on about? You know as well as I do there is no 'quickest path to Hokage.'

"Silence. I do not need you turning my own student against me. I want you to stay away from him." The man finished this with a cold glare laced with a little killing intent.

Naurto was completely unfazed by the attempt to scare him. "Look I'll make you a deal: You and me right here, I win you actually teach Konohamaru instead of just preaching bullshit and if you win I'll stay away from him." Naruto then took a defensive stance, while whispering to Konohamaru. "Watch close if you want to see the perfected version of the Oiroke, so stand back."

"I accept your challenge boy. I am far more skill than that fool Mizuki." Taking his own stance.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" One Naruto then became dozens surrounding Ebisu.

"What! You think this move could never possibly beat-" He stopped when he noticed them all make a simple henge seal.

When the large smokescreen had cleared away Ebisu had trouble breathing. Girls… naked completely different from each other of all shapes and sizes. The only thing they had in common was their beauty. They had gorgeous, not one dog was among them.

They were suddenly all over him. Perky breast and smooth legs rubbing against him. Just as most of his blood about to leave from his nostrils he felt the sharp prod of a blade all over his body. 'Whaaa…!?'

The women were still close to him but each held a very deadly looking katana somewhere on his body. "Ebisu-sama" One of the blondes whispered huskily into his ear. "If you have a nosebleed like the pervert you are we're going to teach you a very, very painful lesson. Do you concede?" The question was punctuated by a rather painful prod from her sword.

"I concede." He stated miserablely. 'The brat only used the technique to get in close, how foolish of me to let my guard down.' They all disappeared in clouds of smoke even the one that asked him to concede. Naruto calmly walk up to him through the smoke.

"Now, you lost fair and square to my 'Haaremu no jutsu'. You have to teach the kid, not just preach to him. And you better make him work hard, don't you dare baby him, and none of that shortcut crap. If he doesn't listen just tell me I'll fix that."

Naruto then walked to Konohamaru "You tell me if this perverted idiot starts getting lazy. And you better not slack off yourself or else…" Konohamaru paled and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat thinking of the things Naruto could put him though. "See ya, I'll try and say hi whenever I can, but I'm not making any promises when." Naruto started to walk off.

"Why did you help me so much?" Konohamaru asked quietly.

Naruto paused and without turning around answered. "Because kid, you have the same goal as me. But I don't know if I'll reach my goal. So I need someone to fill that seat if I don't make it. Oh and be sure to only use that technique only on the opponents I told you about" Naruto walked away disappearing into the shadows.

Ebisu walk over to Konohamaru. "What is the technique he spoke of, did he teach it to you?"

"Yea, I managed to master it too. Wanna see?" The young boy asked excitedly.

"Why of course, I may be able to point out something the two of you might of missed.

Putting his hands in a seal gathering chakra he was obscured in a cloud of smoke. Whatever Ebisu was expecting it wasn't this.

Out of the smoke came one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Long brown hair fell to her shoulders, lovely brown eyes, full lips, long smooth legs, and the cloud of dispersing smoke barely left anything to the imagination barely managing to conceal her large C cup breast and forbidden area between her legs.

"Well, what do you think Ebisu-sama?" She asked shyly blushing under his gaze.

Before he knew it the blood rushed from his nose. The force so great it lifted him off the ground only for him to come crashing down a moment later. All this was to much for him as his brain started to shut down from sudden blood loss.

As he teacher passed out Konohamaru let the technique go. He paused for a moment to make sure his teacher was out, by poking him with a stick a couple of times. Then a joy filled cry burst from his lungs. "Yes, Oiroke no Jutsu is a success!"

**END**

I know it seems like a filler, but I didn't want to got though too much too fast, I'm going to try and start giving out longer chapters.

As you can see Naruto is disrespectful to most and is not taking shit from anyone. He taunts enemies during battle and humiliates unworthy opponents. (cutting off Mizuki's leg and beating Ebisu with Harem technique.)

You can see since Naruto wields Yamato, which is basically a physical manifestation of Vergil's power, he has already started developing Vergil's moves.

I'm wanted to get Mizuki out the way. If your wondering he lost mostly because hit kept hitting with hard chakra wasting moves. He was worried more about ending the battle then the battle itself. I used Mizuki to demonstrate Naruto's brutality. While Ebisu was used to show Naruto is still Naruto.

The next chapter will show how other students respond to Naruto. He'll meet his team and I'll go though a little team development. Be aware. Kakashi will be different in this fic!

This chapter caused me a little trouble since I'm new to so if any mistakes point them out to me.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter will introduce another DMC character. Thanks you, all who reviewed and all those who are just enjoying the story. Here are some updated answers to feedback:

**Weapons:** Alright, most seem opposed to me giving Naruto a gun while others want him to have one. I have compromised with my muse on it. Naruto's summoned swords will replace gun use because I went back and saw that the Naruto Universe never developed guns, this is how ninja came into the picture so it would be to hazardous to introduce them from the middle of nowhere. Will other Naruto characters harness a devil arm, not sure yet.

**Naruto:** I want a unique Naruto with Vergil and Nero influences, he will not be a clone of them. Meaning that even though he develops some of their attacks/attitude/ect. he will still be Naruto not Vergil or Nero. Also I will be giving Yamato some of Red Queen's moves because I think Yamato's original move names are uncreative. For all you who are like OH NO! Its okay it won't change Yamato, it just gives a little more variety for me to work with.

**Pairings: **Me and my muse have been thinking on them. But since you are the readers you can decide. I can do from 1 to 3 pairings with girls from the Naruto Universe. You can vote on who the girl(s) will be. I'll keep up voting till umm…beginning of chunin arc give or take. The two girls, Lade and Trish, from DMC are default. Choices I think I can do are:

Temari- A hot wind user with a huge battle fan. One of the more powerful ninjutsu wielding kunoichi.

Tayuya-The 'no back down to Naruto' attitude would be fun to do As well as him putting her in her place.

Anko-She may seem a little to old for Naruto but she would find a soulmate in Naruto's blood thirsty side.

Female Gaara- Another who knows Naruto's pain from being a Junchuuriki. You don't really see this one. And I only thought of it because of a review suggestion. But I think I could make this one happen.

Hana- Could become Naruto's alpha female. Won't be tamed easily though.

Those are the choices I think I can do without much trouble. Vote for the girl(s) you want in Naruto's Harem every chapter and I'll start on the winning pairings. Now on to Chapter 3.

**Will The Devil Become A Genin?**

'_Where am I?' Naruto wondered as he looked around._

_He was on a mountain of some sort. Stone pillars towered over him. The full moon was behind him, it seemed so close, he wondered if he reached out. Could he touch it? _

"_That's strange." Droplets of water were frozen, hovering in mid-air. When he moved his hand though he felt the dampness collect on his arm, he also saw that he left a trail of clear air where his arm passed. 'Damn, that's interesting.'_

_Then he noticed the two men frozen in the middle of battle. They looked almost exactly the same, if it wasn't for the difference in color of their clothes it would have been impossible to tell them apart. Both had silver hair matted to their hair from the pouring rain. Looks of identical rage on their features. They even looked kind of familiar, he just couldn't remember where._

"_You've heard of it haven't you? The legend of Sparda…"_

_He was instantly alert, trying to pinpoint the voice. It sounded like a woman telling a story to an infant. Everything sprang to life at the sound of her voice. The rain resumed its collision coarse to the ground. The battle that was frozen in time moments ago came back to life with frightening intensity._

"_Long ago, in ancient times, a demon rebelled against his own kind for the sake of the human race. With his sword he shut the portal to the demonic world and sealed the evil entities off from our human world. But, since he was a demon himself his power was also trapped on the other side." The voice resonated from all around him, since he couldn't find the source he just listened and watched as the fight raged on._

_Their swordsmanship made Naruto's skills look like a beginner. The swords were invisible blurs, meeting in explosions of water. Neither seemed to be giving or losing any ground as their blades danced around them. One final clash and the water exploded around them in the shape of a dome, then they were frozen again with their swords still locked. _

_When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he instinctively went for his sword only to find it gone. He turned to see the face of the person able to sneak up on him._

'_Damn.' The woman couldn't be that older than twenty. She wore a _cheongsam_, or form fitting dress, with the sleeves cut off and large slits in the dress for a wider range of movement, it also showed off her bust and legs quite nicely. She wore skin tight leggings with high heel boots under the dress. And on her arms were thick wristbands. All her clothes were black in color. Her hair was blonde and went down to her waist. All in all she looked hot._

_She eyed him with an amused expression before turning to the two locked in battle and continuing. "Their powers are impressive, are they not? Not even fully grown into their demonic heritage and they can already defeat demons centuries older than them. Of coarse, what else is to be expected from Sparda's own two sons? But alas, their story's has passed. This is you story… Descendant of Sparda."_

"_So I'm related to this Sparda guy too?" Naruto asked staring at his arm. "That's where I got my 'Devil Bringer' from?"_

_The woman also looked at his arm as if knowing what lay under the bandages. "Yes, this is how you have acquired your unique abilities. Even now, as we speak you power grows as your devil blood becomes even more potent. A word of warning, you will face difficult challenges ahead that will cause you to use this power, but you must not let it consume you or you risk becoming a slave to your own darkness." _

_The world around them went pitch black without warning, a desolate void with nothing in it. "The dreams will become more frequent, but for now our time is up."_

"_Hey, what the hell, I still got questions. What challenges? And what do mean my blood is becoming more potent? And who are you anyway?" Naruto shouted to her._

"_All will be revealed in time, young one." She spoke calmly. "But for now you must return." She suddenly lashed out with an open palm thrust hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying._

He shot up from his bed with a start. He just sat there for a moment collecting his thoughts and absently noting the rising sun outside. 'Dammit! All she did was give me more questions!'

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

It was the day he finally started his career as a genin. Naruto was walking to the academy when a blur of pink and yellow rushed past him. "What the hell was that?" He shrugged. "Oh well not like its my problem."

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Iruka sat at his desk thinking. What was going though his mind you may ask?

'I can't believe Naruto was able to kill Mizuki, I know he's strong but Mizuki was still a chunin, rookie chunin, but a chunin none the less.'

Ever since Naruto joined the academy, Iruka watched him carefully believing he was the Kyuubi, but as he watched he only saw how human the child really was. Iruka's didn't know when it happened but his opinion of Naruto changed.

Iruka started to try and understand Naruto. When the child would get in trouble he'd ask the boy his side and every time he got reasonable answers. He came to discover some teachers that went out of their way to getting him into trouble when it clearly wasn't his fault. Iruka got the child out of plenty jams but there were some even he couldn't fix, no matter how strong his evidence was. In doing this he earned the boy's respect, trust, and immunity from the more 'creative' pranks. Oh, Iruka still got pranked alright but those where more good natured and funny than the others created out of revenge. Some of those others still made him shudder.

When Naruto started training himself into the ground and stopped caring what others thought of him, naturally Iruka worried. When Iruka asked him about it he didn't know what terrified him the most, the way the boy said it or the answer itself.

"_Iruka-sensei, there are people who have already made up their minds and no matter how hard I try I'm not gonna change it. So if I can never have their respect then I will have their fear, its as simple as that." _

He let out a deep sigh. 'You need to stop worrying Iruka, besides its time to start these kids on their careers as a ninja.' But before Iruka had a chance to start his speech the, newly repaired, door was hurled open by two bickering young kunochi who rushed in at the same time.

"I won Ino-pig so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun." The pink haired one shouted to the blonde.

"No way, foreheads don't count Sakura. Besides any decent ninja could see that I won by a mile." The blonde hair girl, Ino, shouted back at the pink haired Sakura. The two were now fighting next to said seat trying to push the other out the way. Iruka was just about to intervene when…

Everyone stopped talking to stare, even Ino and Sakura.

Naruto Uzumaki casually walked in, pausing briefly to look around, he calmly walked to the nearest open seat, which just happened to be the one Ino and Sakura were fighting over, and sat down kicking his feet up.

None of the students moved, they all knew you never got in between the two head members of the Sasuke fanclub.

"Get out of my seat Naruto!" The two girls screamed in union. The girls' eyes widened in realization of what they had done.

A loud collection of gasps was heard throughout the classroom. Besides not getting in the way of the Sasuke fanclub, there was another rule you never broke unless you wanted to spend some quality time at the hospital: Never… Ever… even think about messing with Uzumaki Naruto no matter what the circumstance.

It was made absolutely clear the first few days of the academy when a few older kids thought it would be fun to pick on the new kid because his mom had died a few days before.These kids had the advantage of numbers, size, training in ninja arts, and experience, even with all that not one of them ever looked the same again. Naruto had beat the crap out of them, the term 'a face only a mother could love' was redefined. The message was loud and clear: Do Not Fuck With Me… EVER!

The kids that attacked him were hospitalized for at least a month and after they got out they quit the academy, some because they couldn't continue and others out of sheer fear of what would happen if they ever went back. The kids' parents tried to do something but they couldn't find anything to fault Naruto on since it was self defense.

But back to what Sakura and Ino are doing now that they have realized they broke this rule.The girls were now trembling in fear of what would happen to them. They heard the roomers of what Naruto did to girls and lets say that they would rather be beat up.

Naruto lazily opened his eyes, freezing them in place, then slowly got up from his seat. He seemed to tower over the two girls even though he was only a few inches taller. He ever so slowly leaned closer to them before pausing. His cold blue orbs staring into their very souls.The tension in the room was now so thick it could be cut with a kunai. The girls who were normally rivals were hugging on to each other in terror. They were so scared they could wet themselves.

Iruka had to hold back a laugh. 'To bad they don't know Naruto hates to hurt women.'

The silence was broken by Naruto "You two should sit down somewhere, your legs are barely keeping you up." And with that he sat back down leaving the seat next to Sasuke open and inviting. He made sure to leave room for one to pass by him.

A sigh from the class echoed though the room. Sakura and Ino crumpled to the ground. Iruka decided to clear his throat loudly. "Would you girls kindly have a seat?"

One problem there was only one other seat in the row above Naruto. That meant one would have to sit next to him while the other could sit safely above him.

"I-I t-though y-you wanted to s-sit next to Sasuke-kun I-Ino?" Sakura asked nervously, trying to keep her voice from stuttering too much. Sakura was a smart girl she liked Sasuke but it wasn't worth her life.

"Umm w-what a-about y-you Sakura you wanted to sit next to him too, didn't you?" Ino corrected, failing just a miserably to hide her fear. Ino while not as booksmart still knew life was worth living.

They both sat there for a while eyeing the seat next to Sasuke nervously. Iruka was getting impatient, they were going to have to solve this soon.

"Look we'll make play a game, loser has to sit there with Naruto." Ino proposed.

"Deal. The game is slug, toad, snake. First one to lose sits next to Sasuke… and Naruto. Fair?" Sakura asked.

"Fair" Ino answered.

"One, two, three, go!" Draw…

"One, two, three, go!" Draw…

"One, Two, Three, GO!" One of them 'eeped' at the result, so scared she wasn't able to scream.

Sakura was now looking fearfully at Naruto while Ino was safe seated in the row above. Iruka had finished his lecture and was going though teams.

"Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura would have jumped for joy but she was to busy worrying. 'Please not Naruto, please not Naruto, please not…'

"And Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka finished.

'Oh no.' She thought slowly turning her head in his direction. He was just sitting there feet kick up and eyes closed. 'Its like he doesn't care who's on his team.' She couldn't seem to make out any emotions on his face.

"Quit staring babe, your makin' me blush." He said sarcastically not opening his eyes.

"Eep!" Her head snapped up to the front to see Iruka finishing his lecture on team structure. _**"The nerve of that BAKA!CHA!!"**_ Ignoring her inner persona's rant she as the jounin teachers walked in the room and called for their teams. None called for team 7 though.. 'I'm sure our teacher is just running a little late. Right?' The man in the clouds burst out laughing.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Hours later we find them still there. _**"What's taking him so long!!" **_Inner Sakura wasn't pleased with their new sensei's tardiness and neither was she.

"So umm… what do think our jounin-sensei is like?" Sakura said trying to make small talk. Naruto shrugged from his seat in the corner and Sasuke only grunted still in his same seat. It had been at least an hour since Iruka-sensei left.

"Whoever this guy is I don't like him." Naruto said eyes still closed.

Sasuke just grunted again.

Naruto cracked an eye open to peer at Sasuke. "Hey pretty boy, get that stick outta your ass. We're on the same team now so we're gonna have to talk to each other eventually."

A vein came to life on Sasuke's forehead.

Naruto continued. "Oh, and do you try and make your hair look like a bird's ass or is it just like that naturally?"

That vein was joined by others while his eye started twitching.

"What about you babe, you seem to be able to talk, what do you think about the team." Naruto said, switching his attention to Sakura.

Sakura was still wondering what was taking their new jounin-sensei so long. 'A little small talk can't hurt. Besides I wonder if the roomers about Naruto are true?"

"Well err… we seem to be balanced out well. Sasuke is 'Rookie of the Year', I'm top in academics, and you are uhh… well…" _**"Dead last! PUNK!"**_ Inner Sakura finished for her. Of course she wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"I'm what?" He taunted.

"She's saying your dead last, idiot." Sasuke glared.

"Hey, the pretty boy can speak after all. I may be dead last but I can still sweep, mop, and dry the floor with your bird ass shaped head. 'Rookie of the Year' more like 'showoff of the year'. What, you angry? You gonna do something or go sulk in a corner somewhere?" Naruto had his full attention on Sasuke now.

Sasuke didn't know what it was, normally he could just ignore people but this guy just got on his nerves effortlessly. Sakura watched a little afraid of what might happen from her seat a row above Sasuke. If they decided to fight she wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Come on Naruto, Sasuke just meant that your skills are unknown." Sakura tried valiantly to stop the melee that was soon to come.

"No. I meant exactly what I said, he is a loser." Sasuke said harshly.

"You want to prove I'm dead last pretty boy or are you afraid your gonna break a nail?" Naruto answered smiling. His blue orbs locked on Sasuke's dark black ones, waiting for him to make a move.

Sakura noticed the subtle signs of muscles tensing in preparation to strike in Sasuke's body. But before he could attack the door opened letting in a silver haired man with a ninja mask covering the bottom portion of his face and his forehead protector covering his left eye.

He stood in the doorway for a moment before saying. "Well. I can tell you three are going to be a handful already."

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

The new team 7 candidates were now currently on the roof of the academy.

The silver haired man cleared his throat before speaking. "Well since we might be a team why don't we learn a little bit about each other. You can just stick with the basics like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future goals or dreams."

"Can you go first sensei to show us how?" Sakura asked.

"Me…sure, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of guy who doesn't talk about his likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are really none of your business and well… I have a lot of hobbies…"

Naruto voiced the genin's thoughts. "Wow, that was an annoying way to tell us your name."

"Well how bout you next since you volunteered." Kakashi said ignoring the sarcastic reply.

"Lets see I'm Uzumaki Naruto… my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams don't really matter. Since none of you never really cared to find out before you obviously don't care now. Just like how I could really give a damn about what any of you say about yourselves. If you want to get to know me then get to know me I'm not going to just confess everything to you." Naruto stopped signifying he was done.

'Whoa I didn't know Naruto was such a mystery. All I really know is that he was really nice when I went to his birthday party a few years ago. And that he had a really nice mom.' Sakura was now curious of Naruto, since she basically knew everything about Sasuke she might as well get to know Naruto now.

'I wonder if he's really a dobe, I have never really seen him fight before, so I can't be sure. Maybe he'll be a worthy opponent.' The curiosity seem to leak to Sasuke as well.

'The boy has basically shut himself off from others with no desire to seek out companionship. I know he still has a couple of people he considers family but her death really did almost break him. Not really sure what to do with this one. Judging by the sword he must prefer it to hand to hand combat, as for ninja techniques the roomer that he was able to copy and use the Kage Bunshin after seeing Mizuki perform it once in the heat of battle shows he has potential in ninjutsu, but not sure where chakra control stands.

"How about the young lady next?" His one eye locking on her.

"Oh, well I'm Haruno Sakura my likes are…" Looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My dream is well…" Looks toward Sasuke again and blushes even deeper while giggling. "And I dislike Ino-pig!"

'Humph… shes annoying.' Sasuke didn't even respond to the obvious display of affection.

'Well can't really say I'm surprised. Fuckin harpy, yelling in my ear.' Naruto didn't really give a shit about the girl but his ears were still ringing from her scream.

'A fangirl if I ever saw one. Low chakra balanced out by high control. Very minimal physical conditioning. Most likely knows absolutely nothing beyond basics. I wonder if I should break her slowly or just crush it out of her fast and without mercy. Either way I'm going to have to build her basically from scratch.'

"And last but certainly not least if his title holds true." Kakashi said looking toward his final member.

"A title is just a title." Naruto mumble loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Uchiha Sasuke. There is almost nothing I like and almost everything else I dislike. I have no dreams, I will restore my clan and kill someone I truly hate."

'Sasuke is so cool' The girl had a starry look in her eyes as she stared at him.

'And people think I have issues…' Naruto was bored. He could care less about this guy's pity party.

'I thought so. Most likely training himself in Uchiha combat methods, although how good he is at them I can only guess till testing him fully.' Kakashi thought.

"Umm, sensei." The girl's voice broke him from his train of thought. "When you said a little while ago we 'might' be a team what did you mean?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, just that the test you have to take to be my team has a sixty-six percent of failure. Here." He handed them each a sheet of paper. "On those papers are the details of where the test will be. Oh, and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you, you'll puke." With that he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Early the next day we find the two kids waiting for there jounin instructor to show up.

I wonder where Naruto is? He is an hour late along with Kakashi-sensei." Sakura sat under a tree rubbing her aching stomach.

"Idiot probably got lost." Sasuke said from his seat in a tree trying to ignore his own hunger.

"BOO!" "Eeeekkk!!" Naruto had somehow got behind Sakura without the girl or Sasuke noticing. Sakura jumped in the air and practically out of her skin. Landing a few feet away only to turn to Naruto rolling on the ground laughing.

"And where have you been Naruto!" She screamed at him, rage getting the best of her.

Getting up he only raised an eyebrow. "That's none of your damn business, now is it?"

Sakura's rage was replaced by fear in seconds. She could faitly smell sone incense. 'What would he-' Then it hit her. 'He was visiting his mother's grave' She didn't know what to say but luckily she didn't have to.

"So I guess you guy still waiting for Cyclops?" Naruto said taking a seat under the tree.

"Yea, he still hasn't shown up yet." Sakura answered carefully taking a seat near but not to close to Naruto.

"This guy better show up soon." Sasuke said from the tree branch. 'Naruto's not as bad as I thought he was. To be able to get passed both of us. What are you hiding.'

And with that they waited…

And Waited…

And WAITED…

Then after two more hours their sensei walked into the clearing only to receive a massive amount of killing intent from the genin. 'Impressive, but not enough.'

Setting a clock o a stump and setting it Kakashi started to explain. "I have just set this alarm for noon." He pulled out two bells holding them out infront of him. "Your task is to take one of these bells from me before the timer sounds. Anyone that fails gets tied to those stumps with no lunch."

"Hmm… unfortunately it seems I 'forgot' not to eat my light breakfast befor this exercise.' Naruto almost smiled but decided not to give it away.

Kakashi continued "All you need is one…but there are only two so no matter what, one of you gets no lunch. That person will be the first to fail and will go back to the academy as a disgrace. We will begin on my mark but I'll give you a hint first, you won't get a bell without the intent to kill."

"But that's dangerous Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura blurted out only to be ignored when Kakashi began his count.

"Three…" They realized he wasn't kidding.

"Two…" Each student tensed in preparation.

"BEGIN!" The students retreated to plan and wait. While the teacher was left standing in the clearing alone. Or so he thought. Naruto stood there in the same spot unmoved. He just stood there looking at Kakashi as if sizing him up. Kakashi didn't want to let his guard down around this one just yet. Naruto was still to unpredictable for cockiness.

"You know, it is not very smart to confront me head on." Kakashi said, he could sense something off about this. 'Look underneath the underneath.'

Kakashi answer came in the drawn out sound of a sword being unsheathed. 'He is trying to unnerve me. Basic psychology.' When Yamato was drawn Naruto pointed the blade at Kakashi. Then he made his move.

Naruto seemed to glide across the ground. His coat fluttering behind him and his sword ready to strike. 'Streak' Naruto thought, swinging his sword in a wide arc horizontally with all his might. Only for Kakashi to stop the blade by catching it between his bare hands. Kakashi pulled Naruto off balance before breaking the blade's tip off and stabbing him with it. The Naruto went up in smoke.

"You're going to have to do better than that Naruto. I've trained with Hayate as well." Kakashi called out into the forest surrounding them. 'Just what are you planning?'

The two genin still hiding in the surrounding foliage both had the same thought 'That was a clone? And it was solid? Where did he learn that?'

Kakashi didn't have to wait long, five more Narutos soon surrounded him. They ran around Kakashi in a star formation. They waited for the right moment and each one slashed their sword for another streak attack. Kakashi kicked two in the face, and using them as stepping stools, jumped high into the air. Kakashi didn't expect two to follow him into the air using the momentum from a vertical sword slash. 'High Roller' Following Kakashi they began their next attack, 'Aerial Rave' their swords blurred as the blades danced around their wielder with impressive speed.

Kakashi used one Naruto to take an attack for him, it instantly dispersed. 'Split' Landing on the ground he quickly had to move or risk being cut down the middle by the Naruto in the air. Then Kakashi had to dodge to the side not to be impaled. A Naruto rushed past him stabbing his own clone. As it disappeared in a burst of smoke the original just stood there in a defensive stance.

"You still have work to do if you plan on mastering the Kage Bunshin. But I must say the way you used it to probe my defenses while waiting form an opening is slightly impressive, taking into consideration you just learned this techinique. But I'm afraid I must end this as I have other students to test."

With that Kakashi disappeared in blinding speed. Reappearing behind Naruto with his hands in a seal he attacked."Sennen Goroshi." Kakashi then used his tiger seal to violently poke Naruto in the rear. Only for that Naruto to disappear as well. 'So, they were all clones. That one has potential. Now what about the other ones?'

A rain of shuriken and kunai hit Kakashi head on. His image was then engulfed in smoke revealing a log. Kakashi, from his safe hiding place, watched as the rookie of the year tried to change position. 'So that's where your hiding. It is foolish to give away your position, even if you did think my guard was down.' Kakashi jumped from his hiding area on the hunt.

Our young kunochi was desperately trying to find Sasuke. But she didn't find who she was searching for. She barely had enough time to hide herself when Kakashi glaced in her direction. His gazed lingered for a moment, before shifting back to the book he was reading.

'Good he hasn't noticed me.' "Pssst Sakura" 'What!?' Sakura spun around to come face to face with Kakashi

He stared her in the eye speaking calmly "Magen:Narakumi no Jutsu." Leaves then spun around him and soon engulfed her as well. She was then back in a clearing.

'Huh, What happened? Where'd Kakashi-sensei go?' She thought looking around frantically.

"Sakura…" She knew that voice.

"Sasu-" She turned to a sight that made her blood run cold.

Sasuke was leaning against a tree covered in his own blood. He was full of kunai and shuriken, blood still leaking from the wounds. His left arm and right leg were missing completely leaving stumps in their places. His left leg was bent at an unnatural angle and already swelling. Then it got worse. Naruto walked into the clearing and grabbed Sasuke by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Sakura help me." Sasuke managed to choke out along with some blood. Naruto viciously stabbed him as soon as the words left his mouth. As Naruto tore the blade out, he dropped Sasuke. Blood ran freely from the stab as Sasuke's eyes begged for help. And with a flick of his wrist Yamato decapitated Sasuke. The body fell into its own blood. The head rolled up to Sakura fixing its glassy eyes on her.

Naruto's gaze locked on her. Then trailed up and down her body. She felt a shiver race down her spine when she saw his eyes. Those ice cold eyes were filled with lust.

"I think I'll have some fun with you first." He said walking forward. As he approached she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed and passed out

Kakashi watched the whole thing from his perch in a tree. 'Hmm… maybe too much, but it is only a simple genjutsu.'

Sasuke had just finished setting his traps when he heard Sakura's scream. That scream sounded like a person begging for death. Even though she was annoying as all hell he kind of felt sorry for her.

"Don't worry about your little girlfriend Sasuke she only got caught in a genjutsu." Kakashi spoke, leaning against a tree.

Sasuke had to make something absolutely clear. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" It came out rather undignified yes, but he didn't want to take time and let Kakashi assume the wrong answer.

Kakashi chuckled. "If you are going to rebuild your clan your going to have to find a wife. And from what I've seem so far…she obviously likes you. And if you need any ideas I might actually feel generous to let you borrow my Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi then showed a rather 'interesting' and 'graphic' illustration from his book.

Sasuke had to pinch his nose to keep the blood from rushing out. "Enough!" He shouted full of rage. "I'm not like them."

"You can say that 'after' you have gotten a bell, little Uchiha." Kakashi said, putting away his book.

Sasuke threw a few shuriken, but Kakashi dodged to the left. Only to fall into a trap. The shuriken Sasuke had thrown had cut through a wire launching multiple kunai at Kakashi's current position. Again Kakashi dodged only to be met by Sasuke's sneak attack. Sasuke attacked blow after blow, but none of his attacks were able to break though Kakashi's defense. However, Sasuke's attacks had left an opening to reach for the bells. But Kakashi saw it coming, it was obvious.

Kakashi was analyzing his skills as the fight raged on. 'Taijutsu is decent and creative, but still lacking. Preparation skills are good but not thorough enough.' " I'll admit you are good, but you're not great. You're skills are still lacking."

When Sasuke started seals Kakashi knew what attack was coming even without his Sharingan. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" He was under ground before the attack could singe him.

When the fire and smoke cleared Sasuke saw…nothing. 'What he could have dodged where is he? Above, behind, left, right…' He felt something grab his foot.

"Under your nose, little Uchiha. 'Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu'." Sasuke was then pulled underneath. He now gazed up to Kakashi. "Your ninjutsu isn't bad either, but its not enough to match up to me." Kakashi walked away. "I'll be waiting back at the starting point if you want a rematch, but you might want to hurry up and dig yourself out first."

As soon as Kakashi left Naruto walked up carrying Sakura bridal style. Sakura came to but when she saw who was carrying her she passed out again. " Damn, that's the fourth time that happened. And it's really starting to annoy me." Naruto said putting her down and turning towards the Uchiha.

"You look 'ahead' of the situation." Naruto joked. Sasuke merely glared at him. "Look I'll make you a deal. I'll dig you out of your hole and all you have to do is help me get the bells. Of coarse, if you like playing in the dirt I'm not going to stop you."

Sasuke didn't answer for a while but when Naruto moved to leave the Uchiha caved.

"So you got a plan?" Sasuke asked brushing some dirt off of his shirt. Sakura was strangely quiet now that she was fully awake. After Naruto threatened to hurt her if she passed out again she just sat there not moving or talking.

"A plan… fuck that. We go, we beat the shit out of him, and we get bells." At Sasuke and Sakura's deadpanned look Naruto sighed. "Look if you guys want a plan fine, we'll wing it. Make it up as you go along. Take turns attacking, hit hard, cover one another's attacks, and… don't get in my way. Yea, that should do it. Now HURRY UP!" He said walking away.

At his command Sakura instantly got up and followed. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath but reluctantly followed as well.

Kakashi could feel their chakra signatures getting closer. He put his book away. "So they managed to put away their differences and take a last stand… Hmm... not bad, I didn't think they would get it.'

A dark blur jumped over the clearing sending out a huge fireball. 'So Sasuke is long ranged support using ninjutsu.' Kakashi jumped out of the way letting the fireball explode in front of him. But had to keep on the move with weapons raining down on him. ' And weapons are use to conserve chakra while giving enough time to perform more ninjutsu.' A few more fireballs and plenty more weapons followed. 'The others must have also lent him their weapons.' Sasuke landed and having used up all his weapons send one last fireball before his legs gave out on him.

"Mikadzuki no Mai: Naruto Style!" Multiple copies of Naruto surrounded Kakashi. 'So Naruto is at point, but this is Hayate's move and I know how to block it.' Waiting till the last minute Kakashi spun around catching Naruto's blade in his hands. "Hayate trained you well but your attack is much weaker then his." Naruto just smiled and answered. "Who said it was suppose to be as fast as his, didn't you hear this is 'MY' version." The other Narutos that had surrounded him struck. 'He hid shadow clones in the shadow of his illusional movement. I'm now thoroughly impressed.' All the attacks hit Kakashi turning him into a pincushion before the man just burst into smoke.

Naruto fell to the ground sweating and breathing heavily. "You bastard, you had a substitute made just incase." Kakashi nodded. "While that is a very impressive technique, it should only be used as a sure kill on a trapped opponent. Its to easy to dodge if prepared. And the strain it puts you though to use the illusion and make clones in the shadow doesn't allow you to press the attack. None the less, very impressive."

Pushing himself up Naruto took two unsteady steps to Kakashi before he stumbled and fell down face first, his hand inches away from the bells. Naruto's hand clenched in anger. He was so close but his body just gave out. He was still conscious but he couldn't move.

'Now where is the third one, wait…' He didn't hear the slight chime when he moved. Turning around he saw Sakura holding the two bells. She just stared at Kakashi nervously. Then Kakashi did something none of the genin expected, he laughed. When he finally stopped he answered the confused looks on the three's faces. Naruto and Sasuke having found the energy to pull themselves into a sitting position.

"Excellent, you all pass. There is way too much potential here to waste on someone else. Besides I've been bored as hell ever since I retired from the ANBU. And since you are all already warmed up we'll stop for a lunchbreak and start training immediately. But before we begin I'm sure you're all wondering what the point of the test was."

He walked over to the stone a few feet away. "You will find a time when you will have to choose the mission or a teammate. My family, friends, and even loved ones' names are all carved into this stone. The were all killed in action. To abandon your mission does make you a failure, but to abandon you teammates make you even worst then that. Now eat your going to need all the energy you can get."

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

They didn't know how long they had went through the agonizing torture called training. Even Naruto would be exhausted even with his amazing stamina. Of course the fact that his tasks seem harder and he trained after Kakashi was done with them might be reasons as well. Kakashi may seem laid back but he was a monsterous task master. The guy said he was once in the ANBU, a captain no less, and with the training he put the genin through they believed him. He gave them each numerous tasks to do each unique to the others and all BEFORE he even showed up.

Then when he finally got there he would pile on more training tasks that pushed you to your limits. All the while he would lecture on things from team attacking to self scouting and you couldn't ignore him, cause he would ask questions to make sure you were listening. It was drill into them from the start. Then after each training session they'd do a mission or maybe several.

This was Kakashi world, his word was law, you disobey and you'd suffer.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

"Enough." At that the three genin fell to the ground, exausted. They had finally finished. This specific task involved them using chakra control to stick a leaf to their forehead while also sticking to a tree upside down, doing full situps with legs extended straight out, then switching to sticking to the tree with hands and doing pull ups with legs at a ninety degree angle. All with random pauses to where they didn't move, just hold the chakra control steady.

"Good work team. That's all for today. I'm going to see if I can get us a C-ranked mission." Kakashi then walked off. They would have sighed in relief if they didn't know Kakashi had godlike hearing. And the results of training were nothing to scoff at.

Sakura had had the most trouble at the beginning, but she slowly was able to start keeping up. Her low nearly pathetic chakra levels had jumped to standard levels of where a kunoichi's should be and she still retained her excellent control. She didn't quite have a role yet, but she knew the basics of all three ninja areas.

Sasuke chakra did not have the colossal leap Sakura's did but his reserves were larger along with the added control. He leaned toward Ninjutsu and Taijutsu areas. Each focusing his unique Uchiha style combat.

Naruto's chakra didn't jump because of his already amazing reserve but his control soared, it being his main focus in training. While Sasuke and Sakura didn't know his strength exactly they knew he was not someone they wanted as an enemy. Naruto mainly used his katana...Yamato they believe he called it, in battle with very few ninjutsu and genjutsu. But just because they were few didn't mean they weren't powerful and constantly being used and mastered in new ways. They would also see him move as if to use his bandaged arm but they never did, his arm was as much a mystery as Kakashi's face.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

As Naruto rested he thought back to the second vision he had.

_Naruto had almost forgot about the strange visions. The only one that had occurred was when he graduated the academy. The strange woman said he they would happen more often. And here he was again._

_But he was somewhere else this time._

_This time he was in a large room. Numerous detailed markings covered the walls, ceiling, and a platform in the middle of the room. The same two guys from his last dream were here as well, in battle again. While their swordsmanship was still better than Naruto's, Naruto was catching up._

_As they fought, their blood from wounds seemed to be absorbed into the ancient runes beneath their feet. The blood continued to come. Each one gave the other and wound for wound. It was impossible to tell who was winning._

"_So… you feel like coming out?" Naruto said outloud into the room. _

_The mysterious woman from his last dream materialized from the shadows walking up to him with a slight sway in her hips. "Your devil powers have grown from our last meeting. I must say your rate of growth is astounding. I'm able to find your signature easier now. As we speak I'm currently tracking you down."_

_Naruto tensed. "Why are you tracking me? Better yet, who are you and why do you care?" Naruto was surprised when she bowed deeply and knelt infront of him._

"_I am a servant to Sparda's heirs. I have not sensed a worthy heir for years. Forgive me my young Master, I am known as Trish. I am a guide of sorts for young ones of Sparda's blood. I am tracking you to help you develop into your full devil heritage." She didn't move from her position and spoke with her head down._

_Naruto was not used to people coming out of nowhere and just pledging allegiance to him. He responded in the only way he could think of. "Get up, I haven't done anything for you to knee to me."_

_The woman now known as Trish seemed surprised with his response, but rose anyway. The room then darkened like the last time._

"_What, times up already?" Naruto asked. He looked over to Trish warily. The memory of how he was sent out from the vision last time still fresh in his mind._

_Trish shook her head. "No Master merely a change. Watch, for a new battle is beginning." She turned to the blackness that was now forming something else._

_The scene formed before them. Instead of the room full of seals they were now in some kind of water area with crystal like pillars around them. The man in red just blocked a strike from a insectiod like demon with a claymore like blade._

"_Behold the form of Sparda, young Master." Trish said._

"_What do you mean the form?" Naruto questioned. 'Is he that Sparda guy or not?'_

_The demon then mutated into a formless blob-like creature. "That is not the true Sparda. Nor is he of Sparda's bloodline. Therefore he cannot harness or control the blade he holds in his grasp. He is only turned into his inner darkness." _

_They both watched as the battle raged between the man in red and the blob. Even though the man in red was clearly stronger his cockiness cost him. A strike lashed out and would have got him if it weren't for the man in blue's intervention. The two working together in battle instead of fighting each other was an amazing sight. Every move was backed up on instinct. Neither of them communicated, they just reacted to one another. The blob was powerless against their onslaught. Even though the blob block them from their signature weapons they only used the others weapon just as efficiently. And with one final blast of demonic power they finished the blob. Everything then darkened again._

"_Now we are out of time young Master. Return and think about what has been shown to you." Trish faded from view and Naruto found himself looking at the ceiling of his apartment._

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto was brought out of his memory by the pink haired girl. "Hey you there? I've been trying to get to you, Kakashi-sensei managed to get us a C-Ranked mission but we have to catch that damn cat again. He said the Fire Lord's Wife personally requested us for the mission since we get it back so fast." She started walking off behind an already moving Sasuke.

Naruto growled. "Fucking cat. I wanted to kill it the fifth time but noooo… that's against the rules. Fuck rules that the thing needs to die." Still grumbling Naruto followed.

End of Chapter 3.

Hope everyone enjoyed. As you can see Kakashi stepped up training sooner and is playing a more active role. I have made a different storyline as to not bore those who have played the Devil May Cry Series. Give you guys something to think on. As you have noticed Naruto does not abuse his devil bringer, instead relying on a few specialized ninjutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu techniques. Read and vote on pairings. And don't be afraid to leave suggestions on how to improve.

Here is a list of Naruto's current techniques:

Yamato:

Streak- A powerful and elegant rushing attack that delivers a sweeping slash to enemy.

High Roller- An enemy launching manuver. Also an attack that can be used to gain altitude

Aerial Rave- An attack performed in air where the user spins with the blade hitting multiple times.

Split- Another air attack were the user decends and violently slashes enemy down the middle.

Judgment Cut-(used in chap2) Naruto unsheathes Yamato with blinding speed sending out a shockwave to cut though distant enemies.

Ninjutsu:

Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clone- A clone that is able to use all techniques the original knows. Drawback is that the clone is dispersed after one clean hit.

Mikadzuki no Mai: Naruto Style / Dance of the Crecent Moon: Naruto Style- A trump card Naruto made. Inspired by his sensei's, Gekkou Hayate's, move Mikadzuki no Mai. A sure kill technique where Naruto uses Mikadzuki no Mai but leaves shadow clones in his wake also performing the Dance. Surrounds enemy and attacks vital areas. The strain it puts Naruto's body though is ridiculous. The strain takes away the option of a following attack, or doing anything else besides becoming a sitting duck, if the move missed or is dodged.

Peace Out, until chapter- Hidden in Twilight


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everyone, I realize I was making some mistakes in spelling and stuff. I'll try and prevent future mistakes from occurring. Oh, and some of you think that Dante will not appear, I like Dante so don't worry he is going to play a major role.

Pairings- Sorry to those who want Fem Haku or Hinata, I don't think I could pull it off with were I plan on going with this fic. Fem Haku, while reasonable, would disrupt my plans. And I have nothing against Hinata, but i don't think i could fit her in either. If it makes you feel better I might be able to use them in future fics.

Pairing Polls:

Temari-1 (poor Temari, looks as if people prefer FemGaara)

Tayuya-5 (the fiery red head is doing good.)

Anko-2 (Anko is second to last.)

Female Gaara-6 (You guys really liked this idea. She is beating her sister!)

Hana-6 (wow, didn't know she was that popular)

Hana and FemGaara are tied for first with Tayuya one vote behind in third. Don't forget to vote again after this chapter, even if you already did, I know some of you could have changed your minds. Now on to chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry Series. Never will.

**A Devil's Evolution**

'Have to run. Have to hide. They can't find me. I won't go back, not again.' The small form raced though the dense forestry. He heard the small sounds of rustling in the distance. He could smell the faint scents of his the followers. The shifting winds he felt told him they were getting closer. He had to hide before they caught up to him.

'There!' He spotted a large thorn bush at the far side of a clearing. It would provide perfect cover for him. His follower's scents were closer now. He had to make it. He used every bit of energy he had to dart across the open area. With a powerful spring, he dove to make it before his pursuers caught up to him.

'I'm gonna make it!' He thought with glee. 'Urkk' That is before a strong grip grabbed him out of the air by the scruff of his neck. 'No! Let me go. I won't go back. Never!' The small cat struggled defiantly, but it couldn't get out of the grip. Scratching, flailing, and hissing with all his might but he just couldn't break free.

"Come on. I'll even make it clean and quick, which is more than this damn thing deserves. We'll tell her it got killed by wild dogs, or something. She'll get over it… hell I'm pretty damn sure she can just get a new one."

'No, not him. Anyone but him.' The cat turned slightly to see the person holding him.

'No!' If the cat could have cried, it would have broke down right then and there. Holding him was none other than the silver haired one. All hope of escape vanished. He stopped his struggling when the boy's icy blue eyes locked on to him. The boy's bandaged hand tightened painfully on his scruff of skin. He could feel tendrils of invisible energy slowly wrap around his neck. His death was imminent.

"No Naruto," An exasperated voice spoke from his earpiece. "Target is to be brought back safely and intact. Is identity confirmed?"

The cat slouched in relief as the dark haired one checked him. "Yea, identity is confirmed. Tiger, cat of the Fire Lord's wife."

The cat relaxed even further as the gentle pink haired one came to take him from the evil silver haired one's grasp. If a cat could look smug, this one sure would be doing a good job. Before the pink one could reach him, he was slammed into a nearby tree hard enough for wind to leave his lungs and his ribs to ache. Followed by a fist cracking the wood next to his head.

Naruto stared at him hatefully. His blue eyes revealed his annoyance and anger, the cat could even see faint traces of red bleeding into his eyes. Tiger could feel the dark energy of Naruto's arm tighten around his neck. The malice was so strong, was he going to die here? He went limp and was then tossed to the gentle pink haired one.

"Take the damn thing. If I carry it, it'll be dead before we make it ten feet." Naruto said struggling to control his anger. He was barely able to keep himself from turning the cat's mind into mush with concentrated killing intent. He could feel his devil bringer tremble as if wanting to crush the cat itself.

"Are you ok Naruto? Tiger got you pretty good with his claws." Sakura said looking at his right arm, catching a faint hint of blue under the coat.

"I'm fine. Lets go, the faster we get done the faster we can get our C-ranked mission." None of the genin voiced it but they were all excited for the higher ranked mission. Protecting someone from bandits, thieves, maybe even a few lesser demons. They were all eager to test what they learned.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

Naruto may not have been able to kill the cat, but watching it mercilessly smothered with deadly affection was an added bonus. Though he would still like to kill it or even maim it horribly, either would do just fine.

As the lady went to pay for the efforts of their hard work the Hokage address them. "Now other open D-ranked missions we have include: baby sitting, delivering groceries, gardening…" A lady's scream was heard along with the papers being scattered and scrambling of feet. "and catching the Fire Lady's cat… again."

"**FUCK NO!** I did **NOT** just waste an hour catching it for the damn thing to run away in less than five **FUCKING** minutes!" Naruto was already stomping out the door.

"Remember Naruto, intact." Kakashi called out behind him.

The jonin was answered by the distant scream of: "Here kitty kitty, come out and PLAY!" It was follow by a cat's screech, trees falling, a distant thunk sound of a sword being stuck in a tree, and then total silence.

"He wouldn't hurt my dear Tiger, would he?" The Fire Lady asked.

"Actually, I'd be surprised if the cat came back alive or in one piece for that matter." Kakashi said with his nose in his book. The Fire Lady's eyes started to tear up. "Wait, did I say in that," She looked up hopefully. "You might not even get anything to bury when Naruto's done…"

Kakashi stopped when he saw Naruto carry in the cat or what used to be a cat. The fur that was a lush orange was now stark white, as if seeing severe trama. It's eyes were wide and glossy. And the only movement it showed was a shudder every once in a while.

Naruto walked up to the Fire Lady and dropped the dead looking animal into her arms. "Don't worry, me and him just had a nice little heart to heart chat. And I don't think he'll be running away anytime soon, if ever. Isn't that right kitty…" The cat just shuddered in his owner's arms,before goinig completely limp. The cat wasn't dead but it wasn't totally alive either.

Naruto walked back to his team with a smile on his face. Kakashi noticed to ruffled bandages, as if they were rewrapped in a hurry. 'Hmm… I think I feel kind of sorry for the cat…On second thought, I guess it had it coming.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi said to the aged leader. "I had reserved a C-ranked mission for my team."

The Hokage thought for a second. "Ah yes." Turning to the door he said. "You can come in now." The genin were filled with excitement, who would they be guarding a negotiator, a lord, a princess?"

In walked in a gritty old man with a bottle of newly bought sake in his hand, already half empty. "What? I paid good money for three kids and a random guy with one eye. And is silver the new look or are you just trying to copy your teacher, shrimp."

Naruto slowly drew Yamato. "What was that, old man, a death wish? Well, I've been kind of busy but I think I can help you out." Before the boy could advance Kakashi grabbed him. The boy grumbled while sheathing Yamato and muttered under his breath. "As if I'm a pervert like him, that's insulting." Kakashi ignored the slight jab to his ego.

"No Naruto, it would be bad for business if you killed a client. Of course, if he finds it alright to insult my students, maybe I should let him see how dangerous you three are?" Kakashi said eyeing the old man.

The old man spoke strong, but the ninja could tell he was nervous. "I'm the great bridge builder, Tazuna. I paid good money for you to guide me safely to my home and I expect you to protect me with your lives. We leave in the morning."

The students were handed their papers detailing the mission. And left to pack and rest for their trip to The Land of Waves.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

Naruto turned his shower off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist he walked up to the mirror. After wiping the mist from it he just looked at himself. He was slim, but years of working himself into the ground had packed defined muscle on his body. He had deep blue eyes with whisker like birthmarks and the intricate seal on his stomach, signified him as the container of the Kyuubi. He was kind of glad the Old Man told him about it after her death.

His silver hair was still wet and nearly fell to his shoulders, it never did ever spike like it did when it was blonde so he always wore it down. And finally his right 'devil bringer' arm, he dubbed it, dark reddish armor with glowing light blue skin beneath. It was his entire right arm, beginning at the hand and ending at the shoulder.

**Bum BUM…** His body pulsed with energy. He grasped the counter as pain shot though his body.

"Arrrggg…" He grabbed his devil bringer as it started to spasm uncontrollably. His heartbeat raced as the devil bringer's armor started to climb further onto his body. It slowly crawled up his neck and onto his chest leaving the skin under the red armor with a slight blue glow that, while noticeable, wasn't as strong a glow as his devil bringer itself.

**Bum BUM…** The pulse was stronger the second time.

"What's... **happening?" **His voice became deeper and seem to echo as if spoken by two people.Looking up at the mirror he saw his right eye was glowing a deep blood red and his canines and whisker marks looked more pronounced. Then his body started to give off a deep blue aura. The aura slowly started to get stronger as it swirled around him trying to take on a faint form, but before it could manifest everything stopped.

He fell to the ground suddenly exhausted. He could feel and see the devil bringer receding along with the blue aura. Mustering the energy to push himself off the floor, he looked into the mirror again. He looked the same as when he came out the shower.

"What the hell was that?" He stumbled out of the bathroom and was barely able to slip on boxers before he passed out in his bed.

A man silently observed everything that happened in the apartment from a tree outside. He had on a black shirt, pants, gloves and boots with a large red trench coat over them. He had messy silver hair and on his back was a broadsword with a screaming skull design on the guard. "Neither me nor Vergil developed at such a rate, I'm going to have to watch this one closely." He then disappeared in a blur of red.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

_He stood ankle deep in water. He was standing in a river that ran off into darkness._

"_So… where the hell am I now?" He asked Trish who was already there. She laughed at his question. "Did I say something funny?" He asked annoyed, he didn't like being laughed at._

"_No, Master, just ironic. This is the portal to hell." She whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel certain female 'attributes' press into his back. She just was there. No teleportation. No high speed movement. Just there._

"_How did you do that." He asked stiffly._

"_I am your guardian Master. As guardian I explain your powers whether normally or though the dreams." Trish seemed comfortable where she was since she didn't show any signs of moving. Naruto was used to her, just not this close._

"_So you control the dreams?" _

"_No, Master, the dreams are their own. I can guide them, but my influence is limited. Now watch, this one is important considering your devil form is starting to manifest." She still didn't move but she didn't give off any ill intent so he just left her where she was. 'How did she know what happened? But more importantly… I'm becoming a devil?'_

_He watched as the two brothers appeared and started to fight. This was unlike all the other battles where he had only caught the end. They started slow testing each other's defenses but soon they were going all out. This battle surpassed the others by far, their speed and power were immense. Not one move was wasted. They were at a stalemate the entire time. As they increased the pace of battle Naruto found it more and more difficult to follow their movements._

_After he thought he had seen everything they had to offer, he was left dumbfounded. As if reaching a silent decision, they both exploded with power taking on different more demonic forms. Their forms were opposites even taking on their color of choice. The red one had sharp horns pointing downward with two wings on his back. The blue demon had dull horns pointing upwards in a V shape with four wings on his back and a sheath on his right arm._

_Naruto could barely keep up with their movements now, they were everywhere. They moved at such speed that they left after immages in their wake. The only time he saw them clearly is when the clashed in explosions of red and blue energy. The red one wielded a broadsword. The blue one wielded a katana… Yamato. The blue one was using his sword. The man ten years ago, it was him. As soon as he realized it the two demonic forms disappeared._

"_It seems you've realized what the dreams were trying to show you, they are no longer needed." Trish said finally letting him go._

"_Wait, that's all the dreams are going to show me?" He said turning to face her._

"_The dreams will come back, but for now they have fulfilled their purpose" _

"_Alright. So I'm going to turn into something like they were?" That idea scared Naruto, he could handle being a demon even a devil but would he loose himself? Would he still be the same?_

"_You may…or you may not. The form, or Devil Trigger, is different for everyone of demonic decent. You looked troubled Master, why?" Trish was puzzled. To bring out ones Devil Trigger form at such a young age was a sign of great power._

"_I'm just wondering what I will become. Will I stay like that or will I be able to control it like those guys? By the way who are those guys? I keep seeing them but you never told me who they were." He needed more answers._

"_You still have not fully developed. Your body is adapting to handle the change to you devil form. As for the two Sons of Sparda. The red one is Dante and the blue one is Vergil." Trish then started to become transparent. "Times up, my Master, but I am almost to you current location. I will be with you very soon." With that she faded from view as Naruto drifted into a dreamless sleep._

Trish was about to resume her run, but sensed a familiar energy. "Nice to see you again, Dante."

The man known as Dante appeared in a blur of red, landing softly on the ground. "You look well Trish. Still protecting decedents, I see."

"Someone must keep the line of your line alive. Which is more than I can say about you. A Son of Sparda who's powers have surpassed Sparda's own and closed himself off from the world."

"Trish, this isn't my world, anymore." He said looking up to the moon. "Watch the kid carefully. The demons and devils are gathering, appearing more often. I can feel something big coming and we all have our roles, even me." He answered still staring into the moon.

"What do you know Dante?" Trish knew Dante, and he was never like this unless something bad was going to happen.

"You just do your part and train the kid, and I'll do mine." He fazed out in a blur of red energy.

Trish took off at top speed. "Just what is going on? Why are the demons gathering? And how does it involve the new Master?"

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

Naruto woke up feeling great, still mostly asleep, but great anyway. The sun was just rising outside. The cold morning air drifted over him and in response he snuggled closer to the warmth behind him, his head going in between two pillows.

'Wait…since when do I have two pillows?" He wondered becoming more awake by the second. He had just moved into something warm and moving.

He felt hot breath in his ear that sent a shiver down his spine. He also felt two arms tighten around him, not knowing how he missed them in the first place. "Good Morning…Master."

He bolted out of his bed, grabbing Yamato near by and turned to see… "Trish!?" The woman was lounging in his bed with one of his bigger shirts on, barely covering anything. She stretched and Naruto couldn't help but stare at rather interesting movements of her female anatomy.

"But…how?" Naruto couldn't get out much more than that. His brain was still trying to process all that was happening.

"Why Master, didn't I tell you, I had found you." She slid out of the bed and walked over to Naruto. She circled him, studying everything about him. He blushed under her stare finally realizing he was still in his boxers. "I must say, your power is so unusual. It will stably grow one instant while at other times it will jump dramatically."

Naruto's brain had finally started working again. "Shit, I got a mission. How am I going to explain you?" He started pacing around the room.

"Don't worry Master. We'll be fine."

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

"Where is he? He knows the mission is today. Even Kakashi-sensei is on time." Sakura ranted.

Team seven, besides Naruto, and Tazuna were right outside the village gate. Kakashi had his nose buried in his favorite orange book. Sasuke leaned against a tree obviously angry the mission was being held up.

"Where is that silver haired munchkin? We're wasting time." Tazuna wasn't the most patient of people either.

Closing his book with a loud snap, Kakashi looked into the village. "He's coming…and it seems he's brought a friend along."

Everyone looked in the direction Kakashi was facing to see Naruto and the person behind him closing the distance between them. The each one had the same thing in mind 'Who is she? And why is she with Naruto?'

Kakashi was the most curious though. From Naruto's file he had no family left, and he isn't the kind of person to go out and make friends. The only ones he still willingly associated with were the people who ran the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, the Hokage's grandson, and the Hokage himself. Could this be an enemy ninja? Naruto is a very powerful individual, his current growth was nothing short of spectacular, maybe another village realized this and wants him for their self. He also knew about Naruto secret. Labled as a 'bloodline limit' since there was no other way to explain it.

When they finally stopped infront of Kakashi, Naruto introduced them. "Team seven this is Trish and Trish this is team seven and our charge." He said while motioning to them. "Uh, look Kakashi-sensei this may seem a little strange, but-"

He was cut off by Kakashi, who went from carefree to all business. "Team seven triangle formation around Tazuna and begin walking." When Naruto moved to protest, his voice came out more forceful. "NOW!"

The three genin silently moved into formation and began down the road. Kakashi then turned to the mysterious newcomer. He inspected her quickly. Her cheongsam revealed that while she may not be a ninja she was surely a fighter. The defined muscles and way the dress was made for easier movement gave it away. He decided to cut to the chase.

"Are you a threat to my students? If you are I will kill you myself." If she was intimidated by him she sure didn't show it. She didn't even bat an eyelash as he spiked his killing intent at her.

When she spoke she was calm and collected. "I'm merely here for the young Master, or Naruto, I am no danger nor will I hold you back."

They stared at each other for a moment, then a silent agreement was made as they both walked to follow team seven. 'I knew having a team would be a pain but no, I had to pass them because of their alarming potential.' Kakashi let out a deep sigh and took out his precious orange book.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

"Should we attack?" One man said to another from his hiding place.

"No, we'll ambush them later. Don't you see the demons up ahead? Better to not get involved in the crossfire and attack while their weak." The two men ran off making as little noise as possible. They didn't see Trish's slight frown and Kakashi looking up from his book at their hiding place as they left.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

The sound of mindless laughter rang out from around them. Everyone was instantly alert. The genin circled Tazuna with Kakashi at point a few feet infront of them and Trish behind them.

"Scarecrows. They are weak alone but strong in units. I think you guys can handle them." Kakashi said not looking up from his book. "Attack with no mercy, they sure won't give you any."

Hideous jester like monsters stumbled onto the road. They had huge scythe blades in the place of an arm or leg. They hesitated for a moment when they saw Naruto but attacked anyway.

The genin, hardened from their intense training, tore though the weak lesser demons like paper. Sakura threw weapons to take out most of them from a distance and any one of them unlucky enough to get close to her were slammed by a fist that could put a sledgehammer to shame. Sasuke weaved in and out of attacks with two kunai stabbing and slashing. The scarecrows that missed the Uchiha found their weapons imbedded in one of their own. Naruto just carved a bloody path of destruction with Yamato. The demonic blade danced around him, cutting though enemies effortlessly.

Naruto could feel adrenaline rushing though him and his heartbeat in his ears. His movements slowly became more and more brutal. He wanted them to suffer. Red slowly started to seep into his eyes making them the color of blood. These lowly demons thought they could stand up to him? He would crush every last one of them.

Sword strokes that could cut though the demons with little effort started to smash them into them with brute force. Elegant slashes that killed in one stroke became brutal butchering that tore up the enemy, letting them suffer.

Naruto walked up slowly to the last Scarecrow, all the others being wiped out. He raised Yamato high into the air and brought in crashing down on it again and again before stabbing the monster into the ground and ripping it out sending the monster flying a few feet away. The scarecrow writhed in pain.

Only then did Naruto come to his senses as he watched to monster bleed to death on the ground from numerous jagged gashes. He could still feel the power calling for more blood and the happiness from causing the creature pain. It made him sick. Yes he hated them, but that didn't mean he wanted to become a mindless killer like them.

He turned to see the others. Kakashi hadn't moved his nose from that book but Naruto had no doubt that he had saw the whole thing. Sakura looked at him as if awed by his brutality. Sasuke saw a challenge, the Uchiha had finally realized the so called dead last wasn't as weak as others made him out to be. And Trish, Trish just studied him. She was doing that much to often for his taste.

"Well? You guys coming or not?" Naruto didn't care if they feared him or not, but he did want to do this mission.

About a mile up ahead the group passed by a small puddle on the side of the road. This would not have been suspicious if it had not rained in several days. The only one who missed it was Tazuna. Kakashi's training had the genin aware of their surroundings at all times.

Two men with horned headbands and water masks rose out of the water and went after the biggest threat first. The jonin of Konoha was torn to shreds by their spiked chain. None of the genin seemed to care, they knew that attack couldn't take the Kakashi down. Sakura move to guard Tazuna and Naruto and Sasuke engaged the enemies who tried to charge them.

The two enemies didn't know what hit them, one minute their chain is linked and ready to take out the other silver haired one the next the chain is cut by a flash of blue.

Sasuke attacked one wearing a gauntlet on his right hand with a spinning kick successfully separating him from his partner. With his element of surprise gone Sasuke was hard pressed to dodge his opponent's swipes at him, he could see the green poison drip from the metal fingers.

'Think, I've got to do something before he corners me... its risky but it could work. Naruto is starting to rub off on me.'

Sasuke slowly lessened the speed of his dodging. Soon the gauntlet was missing by inches. As he was backed into a tree. The enemy sensing his victory plunged his claw in for the kill. Only to get it stuck in the tree behind the genin. Sasuke had jumped over the attack at the last minute. As he came down both his hands landed on the smooth armored metal, tightening his grip he put all his strength into a devastating mule kick. The kick smashed into the mans face sending him into unconsciousness, it was amazing his neck hadn't snapped from the force.

Naruto's battle was one sided. The boy danced around gauntlet on the man's left hand with little to no effort at all, the attacks was obvious. This opponent was unworthy. The older man couldn't even keep up with him and he wasn't even using his sword. Then he felt it.

**Bum BUM…**

Naruto's blood began to boil, his heartbeat was racing, 'it' called out for him to crush his enemy without mercy. A dull blue aura gathered around him as the bandages on his arm began to unravel and his right eye was slowly clouded over by a blood red glow. He clutched his head in pain.The boy froze, his head was down and a strange blue chakra was gathering around him as he seemed to struggle against something.

The older man seeing the boy stop took the opening and dismissed the blue chakra as a trick of the light. When he struck his eyes widened as his gauntlet was stopped effortlessly by the boy's right arm, he followed with a sucker punch to get out but that was stopped as well. They grappled for a moment before the boy raised his head. Every muscle in the man's body seized up in fear when his saw those blood red eyes. When the boy spoke it was deeper and echo eerily around him.

"**You are nothing compared to me…"** Naruto said in a voice dripping with distain. Naruto headbutt the chunin, hard.

The man backed away seeing stars. When they cleared he could see he was out numbered with his brother down. He decided a tatical retreat was in order. He threw muliple shurinken at Tazuna and when Sakura and Sasuke moved to protect him they fled.

Naruto just stood there struggling to stay in control of his blood lust.Trish calmly stood before the boy, ignoring the demonic power that he was leaking. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while kneeling to look into his glowing red eyes. "Master, control your power."

She felt the power recede as Naruto pulled himself together. 'You are one surprise after another, young one.' Trish thought with amusement. She almost let him go but decided to just reposition herself to were she stood behind him with her arms still wrapped around his neck. Naruto was to tired to care as her hand played in his silver locks.

Kakashi was the only one who had witnessed this strange scene. Sasuke had been preoccupied with his battle. Sakura had been watching Sasuke's fight, he had yet to crush all the fangirl out of her, so Naruto's battle was completely missed by her. And Tazuna was to nervous and deep in thought to care about anything around him.

Kakashi revealed himself, surprising only Tazuna."Status report!" Kakashi said as he turned to his team.

"No damage sustained Sensei!" They each answered in union.

"Good. Now based on combat observation what have you learned?" He looked to Sasuke on the far left.

"Enemy ninja were at least chunin level judging by skill and had planned attack from the start, watching us and waiting for perfect chance to strike."

"Enough. Sakura, how were they discovered?" The girl stood a little straighter at being addressed.

"Enemy chunin were discovered due to their own poor observation skills. They hid under the genjutsu of a puddle even though it has not rained in several weeks." Sakura finished.

"And lastly, who was their target Naruto?" The boy was still being held by Trish and seemed tired, whatever happened must have put him though quite a bit of strain, but he ignored his sudden energy loss and answered anyway. Kakashi had to ignore the vague resemblance of the genin's position and a similar scene in his book. He put all his might into not taking out his book to see how that scene ended, that wouldn't fit the seriousness of the situation.

" The target was obviously our charge, Tazuna." All of them stared at Tazuna, who was now sweating heavily.

The old man went to try and explain his position but before he got the chance he was beat by Kakashi addressing his team. "Since you handled the attack so well, I'll let you guys choose. Will we continue our mission or abandon it? All those who wish to abandon the mission, speak up now." After a while when no objections were hear Kakashi continued. "As expected. Move Out!"

As team seven along with Trish behind Naruto walked away, Tazuna just stood there stunned, only when Kakashi asked if he was coming did the man rush to catch up.

"Why did you choose to help me?" The old man couldn't help but ask.

Naruto answered for all of them, in his own way. "Well, quitting would only make us bitches. Besides we could use a challenge, it sounds like fun." Sasuke's smirk and Sakura's shy smile proved they had similar reasons not to object. Kakashi's head was in his orange book trying to find out how the scene he was reminded of ended, he could always grill Naruto and his new girlfriend on what happened later. Trish didn't answer, it was her duty to protect the Descendent of Sparda.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

In a hideout located in wave we see a short greedy looking man in an expensive suit yelling at another man on a couch. The man on the couch was getting very annoyed with his client's complaining.

"Do you hear me Zabuza!? Your men failed! I should kill them myself since the others didn't. I did not pay that money for failure! You-" The man was cut off when a huge sword nearly took his head off. Normally it wouldn't be that impressive but with the man, Zabuza, still sitting in his seat nearly a dozen feet away holding the sword, that was close enough for the short man to touch, in one hand.

"Stop your whining, Gato. I'll just have to take care of the mission myself. Haku, Gouzu, Meizu! Come!" Zabuza calmly walked out strapping the sword to his back as his masked apprentice and the demon brothers followed a few feet behind.

Gato stood on shaky legs, barely keeping his bladder in check. 'That bastard!' He seethed, he was not one to insult so casually. The price he had to paying them was robbery.

"Is it uncovered yet?" Gato asked one of his henchmen forgetting his anger.

"Almost sir, the surrounding area is still being cleared. It will be fully uncovered shortly, a week at most." The man answered straightening his tie.

"Good, you can go now." When the man walked out Gato let out his cry of excitement. 'When I'm done with you Zabuza, your going to beg for my forgiveness and I'm going to enjoy killing you.' The greedy man's insane laughter could be heard thoughout the compound.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

"So you see, that's why I had to lie. We didn't have enough money to pay you but we need the protection. We're struggling, I have to finish that bridge, its Wave's only hope to stop Gato." Tazuna had explained his reason to lying as they sat in the boat taking them to Wave. Tazuna had just finished as they finished their boat ride. Tazuna tried to thank his friend for his help, but the man was already pushing his boat as hard as he could to get as far away as possible.

Tazuna ignored the man. "Well my home is only a little ways off. Hopefully we can get there in one piece."

As they walked Trish whispered something in Naruto's ear no one could hear and then fell behind. Their journey was peaceful until they reached a large lake with a lone figure standing on the water blocking their path. "Well, well, well…if it isn't Sharingan Kakashi. It is an honor to finally meet you. How 'bout you step aside and let me kill the bridge builder?"

"Momochi Zabuza, missing ninja of the mist, sorry I can't let you do that." Kakashi raised his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye.

Zabuza chuckled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He brought his hands up into a seal and mist started to blanket the area. "Lets see you try and stop me." As everything faded from view all that could be heard was Zabuza's dark laughter. "Hmm… what to choose, what to choose? Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, or heart…how shall I kill you?"

Kakashi was analyzing the situation while scanning the thick mist with his Sharingan. "Triangle formation around Tazuna."

The three genin responded instantly. Sasuke's curiosity over Kakashi's sharingan was forgotten as the killing intent from Zabuza washed over him. Sakura was frozen in fear. Naruto tried to catch any sound of warning, the killing intent had no affect on him. This was way more intense then any of their training sessions, hell it beat all the training sessions combined.

Kakashi heard him coming but when he blocked the attack he discovered it had come from one of the Demon Brothers. He was surrounded by the Demon Brothers and Zabuza. Each attacked him in perfect synchrnization.

Two claw swipes distracted him and put him in the path of Zabuza's zanbato. He ducked in time to avoid losing his head. When the zanbato dug into the ground Zabuza had already switched his grip allowing the motion to aid in his kick. The kick came faster than normal with the additional speed of the spin and struck Kakashi in the chest sending him into the lake.

"Suirou no Jutsu" The water swirled around Kakashi forming a circular prison. Zabuza was standing on the water and had managed to trap Kakashi. "Now, to take care of your annoying little genin. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." A puddle near the genin formed into a perfect copy of Zabuza. That is before it was cut down by Naruto.

Naruto snorted. "Please. As if a copy could take us down. Come on or are you to afraid to face us head on." Turning to his still frozen teammates. "Hey Pretty Boy, you afraid to break a nail again or you gonna help? Pinky snap you ass out of it!" Sasuke's fear was replace by anger at Naruto while Sakura didn't want to get on Naruto's 'people to kill' list.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you what a true swordsman can do." Zabuza relinquished control of the water prison to one of the demon brothers and turned to the other. "Make sure the other brats don't interfere."

Zabuza rushed Naruto, the water didn't hinder his movement at all. Naruto met his charge with a 'Streak' as soon as the jonin stepped foot on land. The zanbato smashed against the katana in a shower of sparks but the smaller sword held strong. Naruto met Zabuza blow for blow with a strength to match his. When Zabuza realized the kid could match him he used to next sword lock to push the kid back giving him enough time to create a thick mist.

Naruto was attacked from all directions. The genin was in the jonin's element. He needed to even the playing field. The bandages on his right arm were torn off revealing his devil bringer to the world. Zabuza's next strike was caught by a transparent blue hand, much to his surprise.

"Hey asshole, you got a really fucked up notion of fair play and its really pissing me off." Naruto's devil bringer held tight as the jonin tried to pull his weapon away. With a yell the boy pulled himself toward Zabuza aiming a sword thrust for his head. The jonin managed to twist out of the way in time escaping with a small cut under his eye.

'I need to hold him still so I can free Kakashi.' Naruto jumped at Zabuza. The mist was now thinning and he had Zabuza in his sight. As he flew threw the air he turned sideways and began to spin himself along with Yamato. "Aerial Rave!" Yamato's slashes were blocked by the zanbato but the attacks did knock the huge cleaver to the ground.

While still in the air Naruto stabbed Yamato into the zanbato to make sure it stayed pinned to the ground. He then grabbed a kunai and stuck it to the toe of his boot with chakra. Using his katana as a handle began to spin his body with his legs lashing out at Zabuza, he had to switch his grip as Zabuza dodged to prolong the attack. But Zabuza's skill as a jonin allowed him to dodge all the strikes.

Naruto's foot dug into the ground, he released the kunai and pushed off launching himself into the air. Zabuza followed with his sword now free for him to use. Zabuza and Naruto's blades met once again but Zabuza used his superior weight to bat Naruto away. Zabuza was surprised when Naruto used his new attack.

"Calibur!" Naruto bounced off a tree and used a mid-air Streak attack on his opponent slaming into Zabuza's zanbato. The man was thrown to the ground and had to leave his sword to move out of the way of Naruto's following 'Split' attack. Naruto's katana stabbed into the ground and Zabuza moved around behind him to put the genin in a headlock.

"Heh, what you gonna do now shrimp?" Zabuza's answer was Naruto pulling his sword from the ground and stabbing through himself to get the jonin as well. Zabuza tried to escape but the boy thrust his sword deeper into himself pinning them both. "You little punk." Zabuza growled out through the pain.

"How this?" Naruto raised a shaky devil bringer and sent out a summon sword towards Kakashi's jailer. The man dodged but in doing so he sealed the Konoha nin's victory.

Naruto pulled out Yamato and stumbled away from Zabuza. He could already feel the wound closing but darkness was creeping into his vision. 'Note to self: that fucking hurts!' Naruto fell to his knees slowly losing the battle to stay concious. The battle must have been more taxing than he thought.

The last thing he saw was Kakashi fighting Zabuza and the Demon Brothers off and Trishes face appearing over him. Then everything went black.

--

End Chapter 4!

Some of you may be wondering why Naruto isn't spamming Kage Bunshin like the original... I hated how he did that, it never did any good whatsoever! So yea i changed his fighting style... ALOT. I figured Trish as a shameless flirt, thats why she behaves the way she does around Naruto. It is not love, well not yet anyway...

The battle between Naruto and Zabuza was inspired by Metal Gear Solid 4 clips of Raiden fighting Vamp. As you can most likely tell I didn't want to waste minutes of my life explaining the problem in wave in detail when 99 percent of you already know. The final battle between Team 7 and Zabuza will be changed dramatically with the survival of the demon brothers and Gato's secret weapon. Look forward to reviews to help me improve or get new ideas. Don't forget to vote on pairings and ask questions if curious.

**Naruto's Move List.**

Yamato:

Streak (DMC4)- Was originally Nero's signature move used with the sword Red Queen . A powerful and elegant rushing attack that delivers a sweeping horizontal slash to enemy/enemies.

High Roller (DMC4)- Another move from Red Queen. A rising slash that launches enemy into the air. Attack can also be used to gain altitude.

Aerial Rave (DMC3 version by Vergil I think)- An attack used in mid air were Naruto spins with Yamato hitting multiple times.

Split (DMC4)- Sword attack from Red Queen. An attack used in the air where Naruto decends and violently slashes an enemy down the middle.

Calibur (DMC4/RQ)- Naruto's newest attack. A magnificent Streak attack used in the air against airborne opponents.

Judgement Cut (DMC3)- Naruto unsheath/slashes Yamato with blinding speed sending out a shockwave to cut through distant enemies.

Jutsu:

Basic Academy Jutsu- forgot this one in last chap. Basics such as Henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi, etc. He learned and perfected them in academy, unlike canon counterpart.

Kage Bunshin/Shadow Clone- A clone that is able to use all techniques the original knows. Drawback is the high chakra cost and that the clone is dispersed after one clean hit.

Mikadzuki no Mai: Naruto Style / Dance of the Crecent Moon: Naruto Style- A trump card Naruto created. Inspired by his sensei's, Gekkou Hayate's, move Mikadzuki no Mai. A sure kill technique where Naruto uses Mikadzuki no Mai but leaves shadow clones in his wake also performing the Dance. Surrounds enemy and attacks all vital areas at once. The strain it puts Naruto's body though is ridiculous. The strain takes away the option of a following attack, or doing anything else besides becoming a sitting duck, if the move missed or is dodged. It is a last ditch move to kill the enemy.

Till Next Chap- Hidden in Twilight


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, Hidden in Twilight with a new chapter. I'm really happy all of you are enjoying the crossover. Continue to vote on up to three girls. The next two or three chaps maybe the last ones to vote, not really sure yet, but make it count anyway.

Weapons: I bet some of you thought I forgot about this. Of coarse not! I've decided that Naruto will get artifacts/devil arms some from original series others of my own creation. Everyone rejoice the Dante/Vergil/Nero inspiration in my insane mind! (Muse slaps author upside the head.) Moving on…As for others, harem girls will get devil arms as well as some enemies.

Super Naruto: My concept of 'Super' is making Naruto all powerful, with little to no reasonable explaination, and able to take down the strongest opponents with little to no effort at all, this is not the Naruto I'm going to make in this fic. Naruto will be become 'very' powerful, many of you may define his level of power as 'super', but it will be realistic and there will be others that can match that power so I do not define it as 'super'. Its no fun to make a fic where the good guy is practically a god, or devil in this case, it takes away character development and plot.

Pairings: Trish and Lady from DMC are default pairings for Naruto. The poll is to determine the girls from the Naruto universe he will be paired with. I'm either going to take the top two or three girls to make a total of four or five in the harem.

Pairing Polls:

Temari- 2 (in dead last, poor temari. On the bright side I won't be attacked by rabid ShikaTema fans.)

Tayuya- 9 (fiery pottymouth redhead is in 3rd)

Anko- 7 (trying desperately to catch up to top 3, might be able to make it)

Female Gaara- 16 (Question: What should I name FemGaara if she is a winner? Should I leave it Gaara or change it? Leave a suggestion of name and translation/meaning in review please. Something that fits too.)

Hana- 11 (the Inuzuka is second only to femgaara)

So girls so far are Trish and Lady from DMC for sure. And so far, girls from Naruto look to be FemGaara, Hana, and maybe Tayuya.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or Devil May Cry Series. (DUH! but if I did it would be AWSOME!)

**Hidden Humanity**

_Naruto just floated in darkness. As he continued to drift through oblivion, the blackness around him started to take form of blurry images and scenery. _

"_We've found it." The voice sounded aged but still held strength in it. Naruto could make out an old man through the haze. He was dressed as a spiritual leader, in robes and a hat, and seemed rather frail._

"_T-t-this, this is a-amazing, m-my Lord do you know what this m-means?" Naruto looked to the stuttering man. He was build like a fighter but seemed to more of a thinker due to the scroll he was furiously scribbling on. _

_The haze had almost completely disappeared. They were in a large room, decorated in various weapons and statues. Most seemed worn from years of age while others looked untouched by the amount of time spent there._

_Another man, next to the stuttering one, spoke up. "Yes, we are one step closer. It is only a matter of time." The man stood tall and straight, he looked more noble and fit for battle than the other two. _

_The older man, Naruto thought was the leader, walked up to an elegant statue of a demon with a sword. As the older man got closer Naruto realized the statue was of Sparda himself. In an impressive display of strength for a man his age, he tore the blade for the statue's grasp. He held it over his head tightly as if it would disappear if he let go._

"_With Force Edge in out grasp all that is needed is Yamato." The old man said._

"_What!?" The old man froze at his outburst and disappeared in a burst of speed. Naruto felt a grip tighten around his neck. He tried to get free but the hand held strong._

"_Seems the little devil is listening in on our conversation." The old man leaned closer to were he could stare Naruto in the eyes. "We're coming for you, wielder of Yamato. Rebellion is out of out reach, but you…you are still young and weak."_

_A sudden burst of energy slammed into the old man causing him to loose his grip on Naruto. Naurto heard Trish's rage filled voice flow from all around him. "You shall not harm him!" Then everything faded around him as he drifted back into a deep sleep._

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

A beautiful young girl with raven black hair sat by Zabuza's bed. Her deep brown eyes darted to the door as a short man in an expensive suit walked in with two samurai bodyguards.

"So you have the nerve to come back? After you failed not once but twice!" Gato walked up to Zabuza's bed with his guards next to him. As Gato got closer the temperature seem to drop, small amounts of frost appeared on the windows. The young girl's eyes tracked the short man but she did not move. Zabuza looked straight ahead ignoring the corrupt businessman.

"Devil of the Hidden Mist my ass! I could kill you right now." Gato reached out toward Zabuza's neck. Gato's arm was grabbed by the young girl before his hand got even close.

"Don't touch him you worm!" She crushed the bones in his arm getting a scream of pain from him. The two bodyguards went to draw their swords but found them held at their necks by the girl.

"Leave now or I will kill you." The girl's voice was cold and hard. The three men scrambled to get out the room. The room's silence was broken by Zabuza.

"There was no need for that, Haku." The man lifted his sheet to reveal the hidden kunai.

The young girl smiled. "If you killed him now he'd be even more useless than he is now."

She was right and Zabuza felt too tired to care right now. The Demon Brothers then appeared in the room. "Report!"

They kneeled before him. The younger brother, Meizu with a claw on his left arm, spoke up "Sir, we've been spying on the enemy. The jonin is suffering from a mild case of chakra exhaustion, as you are, but he is still training his genin."

The other brother, Gouzu with the claw on his right arm, continued. "He is preparing them for battle. Teaching the more powerful techniques to use."

Zabuza thought for a moment. "What is their progress?"

"He is adding more ninjutsu to the raven haired boy's arsenal. While teaching the girl more taijutsu along with a few simple illusions."

"And the silver haired genin with the sword?" Zabuza's interest was given away by his voice. He didn't come across many rookies with that kind of skill with a sword.

"He was still recovering while we were spying on them. His battle with you drained him. It was difficult to observe him, he seemed to have a bodyguard."

"He seems to be the most dangerous of those three kids. He didn't flinch at the killing intent and he was able to defend against me in battle. Haku I want you to keep an eye on him, you seem least suspicious."

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." The girl bowed deeply and left with her new task.

In Gato's office a different conversation was being held.

Gato was still cradling his broken arm. "I want it uncovered! I don't care what it takes, just get it done!" Gato's henchmen scrambled out of the hideout. 'I'll make you and that little bitch pay Zabuza.'

Another lackey walked in. "What do you want?"

"Sir the assassin you requested is here."

Gato's eyes widened in surprise. "So soon." At the man's nod he continued. "Well, what are you waiting for? Send her in."

The man walked out and soon a girl of about sixteen years old with short blue hair walked in. She wore a more traditional type of ninja dogi in white, consisting of a sleeveless upper garment and baggy pants. She also had black arm guards, a black mask that concealed the lower half of her face, and sunglasses. The bandages wrapped around her shins, ankles, and instep served as footwear. She had black kunai and shuriken holsters tied all around her waist along with four more on each leg and arm with a spear strapped to her back.

"You requested a demon hunter?" She was all business.

"Yes, I have reason to believe that a local group of ninja is being impersonated by demons." 'I can't trust Zabuza. I need someone to get rid of those enemy ninja. Hopefully she won't be able to tell the difference.' "By the way we haven't introduced ourselves I'm Gato."

"My name is no concern of yours. I will look into this but if I find you are lying to me I will triple my fee, that is if I feel generous enough to let you live. Any details or requests about the mission?" This girl sure was high and mighty to say she was in his fortress.

"The team consists of one adult and three children. Each one of them is powerful. Which one of them are demons is uncertain. They are currently protecting the local bridge builder. Do not report back here. When I find they have been disposed of I will have one of my men find and pay you for your service."

"Alright. The demons are as good as dead. If I am not payed within two weeks of the kill you will be next." The young woman walked out leaving grinning man behind.

'Too bad I have to kill her, you don't come across a figure like that often.'

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Naruto's eyes open slowly only to be blinded by sunlight. He noticed his chest was wrapped in bandages. He tried to remember what happened but his head was pounding too much for him to think straight. After a short while, everything came rushing back. The mission, Zabuza, the battle, then the dream. He tried to sit up, every muscle in his body was burning in protest. A hand gently pushed him back down. He opened his eyes again to see the blurry outline of Trish.

"You need to rest Master you are still weak." Trish's gentle voice soothed Naruto's troubled mind. Naruto's body broke out in a series of spasms while the burning increase ten fold, becoming unbearable.

As Naruto struggled though the pain he managed to gasp out. "Why does it hurt so much?" The spasms subsided leaving him weaker than before.

Trish was quiet for a moment. "When you stabbed yourself, you…unlocked something that was dormant. It caused a jump in your demonic energy, but it also…" She trailed off as if trying to believe it herself.

"Also what Trish?" Naruto did not know what was happening, but Trish did and he'd be damned if he let her keep the answers from him.

Trish sighed. "Your demonic blood has become more potent, Master. The power you unlocked by stabbing yourself with Yamato fed off of another demonic energy inside you. Your blood is basically becoming more like that of a devil's. That is why you are weak, your body is changing to hold more of your demonic power."

Naruto sat quietly thinking over the information. "So I'm becoming more of a demon, great." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but a thought struck him. "Just how much more demonic am I becoming."

Trish thought for a moment. "When you first pulled on the legacy in you blood, it was weak, but it still granted you Yamato and your devil bringer arm. While the weapons themselves are extremely powerful and the stress they caused you lessened as you trained, you were only able to harness a small amount the power they could provide. But your inner demon slowly fed off a foreign demonic energy inside you, allowing for you to slowly gain more power."

"Yea, but I never felt like this before. I can barely move, it even hurts to blink." Naruto tried to lift his arm, he manage to lift it a bit only for it to fall back to his side.

"The key was Yamato, Master. When the blade was directly exposed to your blood willingly it caused the demonic energies in you to accelerate the rate at which it drew on the foreign energy inside you for a short amount of time. The devil blood inside your is now just as potent as the human blood... technically your half devil now. But something I find curious is that your blood has also stopped feeding off the other energy completely."

"This news just keeps getting better and better. As if I didn't have enough with trying to explain my arm." Naruto managed to ignore the pain and sit himself up.

"Master you must rest, your power was explained by Kakashi as something called a kekkei genkai, it is accurate enough for you to avoid unwanted questions." She moved to push him back down but he swatted her hand away.

"You were their Trish, their coming for me, they want Yamato! I need to get stronger, I couldn't even break the old man's grip!" Naruto realized he was yelling and calmed himself. "I didn't mean to yell. I just can't stand being weak."'Might controls everything. Without power you can't protect anyone let alone yourself. And right now I no where near powerful enough.'

Trish could see the pride and fear in his eyes when he looked at her. Without a word she helped him out of the futon Tazuna's daughter had provided for them. While grabbing Yamato and his coat she told him what happened while he was out.

He had only been out for about a day. After he freed Kakashi the jonin was able to fight off Zabuza while Sakura and Sasuke held off the Demon Brothers. The enemy all escaped alive with the help of a masked ally but Kakashi managed to severely weaken Zabuza. Kakashi was now training the other genin while he recovered from a slight case of chakra exhaustion.

Tazuna's daughter tried to stop them from going outside but a fierce glare from Naruto silenced her. Trish apologized for Naruto's behavior but the woman still looked worried for the silver haired boy. As they made their way to the others Trish said Kakashi estimated they had anywhere from three days to a week to prepare for another battle.

They walked into a clearing. Naruto had finally recovered enough strength to walk on his own but Trish was still near just in case. Kakashi was sitting near a tree drilling the others into the ground.

"Again!" Sasuke jumped into the air, going through a few handseals he released three small fireballs headed straight toward Sakura. Sakura responded by punching the ground. A few small rocks were launched into the air. She kicked one and punched the two others at the fireballs making them explode. Both genin fell to the ground.

Sasuke had scorch marks all over his body along with some scrapes and bruises. Sakura's knuckles were bleeding and the skin was torn on her limbs from intense taijutsu training.

Naruto clapped as he walked up to them with Trish following behind him. The genin stared at his devil bringer but he ignored it. Kakashi got up and walked up to them.

"Now that were all together, Naruto can explain his unique kekkei genkai." Kakashi motion for Naruto to explain. The genin were curious, even Kakashi had a tough time digging up the smallest amount of information on the abilities it provided Naruto.

Naruto sighed, might as well get it over with. "I don't know a much about it since I'm still learning to use it, but what I do know it is basically a weapon." Naruto stepped back and held out his devil bringer. His arm glowed and a larger, fully blue ethereal arm appeared over it. "It functions like a regular arm just has a little more 'oomph'. Full range of motion, just as dexterous as my left arm, and deadly trump card. I can do anything from pound a boulder to rumble or snatch a fly out the air not harming it in the least. Also allows me to make these." Naruto spun around as a blue sword shot from his arm spinning like a shuriken and cut down a tree. " I call them Summon Swords, still trying to make the damn things explode tho' its starting to piss me off. That's all I figured out so far."

'Woah, I never knew Naruto had that kind of power.' Sakura was in awe of Naruto's arm, but she couldn't say it surpised her it fit Naruto's personality pretty well.

'I need to unock my Sharingan, if he ever uses that against me I'll need it to be able to keep up.' Sasuke now saw Naruto as a worthy rival instead of the dead last genin, of course he'd never admit it out loud.

'Interesting.' Kakashi wanted to uncover his Sharingan and take a closer look but now wasn't the time. "I am teaching Sakura how to utilize taijutsu and illusions and Sasuke new ninjutsu he must master. As for you, Naruto, I'm not sure what attacks would fit into your arsenal best."

Trish stepped in. "That is fine. I must teach the young Master how to control kekkei genkai better anyway."

"So you know how his power works?" Kakashi was still wary of this woman. Her chakra didn't feel normal, it felt darker kind of like that of a demon's.

"No, I do not know how his power works but I do know how to help him to control it." Trish walked away disappearing into the surrounding trees. "When you are ready young Master you know where to find me."

Kakashi stared down at Naruto. "Just who is she and why is she here in the first place, Naruto? I never did get a chance to question you on it."

"She's suppose to be a family guardian. From what I've seen so far she is trustworthy. I don't get why your so worried about her." Naruto knew Trish didn't mean him any harm. "Look, my kekkei genkai is getting stronger and she's the only one who can help me with it, you're just gonna have to trust me." Naruto hurried after Trish. The sooner he learned to control his powers the better.

"Alright Naruto, for your sake, I hope you're right." Kakashi mumbled before turning back to his other genin on the ground. "I don't remember saying you could take a break..." The two genin groaned.

Naruto walked into another clearing a little ways off from his teammates. Trish stood in the middle calmly waiting for him.

"Lets begin. Shall we? Trish's sly smile made Naruto slightly nervous.

Trish's training focused solely on his demonic powers while she kept giving suggestions on how to better his control. As they continued he noticed it took less effort to use his devil bringer. Things he had usually had to concentrate on doing now happened amost on instinct.

Soon she left him to continue his ninja training in private. She distracted Naruto too much for him to train diligently. Pressing up against him, teasing him, and many other actions that would put Naruto off track due to embarrassment. She also said she sensed a hostile presence near.

Naruto still didn't know much about her, he couldn't even tell if she followed him willingly or if she was just being forced to. She did seem to take pride in helping him. She never talked about herself, either, but he still felt he could trust her with his life. It was odd.

He didn't know how he became so close to her but he like having someone. After the years of loneliness he finally had someone who was with him. The Sandaime, Teuchi, and Ayame were precious to him but they couldn't be with him as often as he would like with their duties, but Trish's duty was to be with him. Was he selfish to enjoy her company, even if it was her duty? He didn't care, being around her made him feel human for the first time since Kyrie died.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

As Haku finished dressing herself she let her mind wander. She didn't understand what it was about that genin that caught Zabuza-sama's interest. Yes, he was skilled but they had met more dangerous ninja in the past, if he posed a treat they could easily kill him. Just what did Zabuza-sama see in this boy? She grabbed a small basket while she walked out. She may as well see if she can find any herbs to help Zabuza-sama while watching the genin.

On her walk to the forest she realized the look Zabuza-sama had given the silver haired genin. It was the same look he gave her when he first found her. The thought that he might be looking for another pupil sent a dull ache though her heart. Yes, she was his tool but she was still sharp. Her skills were still growing. Would he really cast her aside so suddenly?

Haku realized she was already in the forest finding a good area she moved on instinct, her body automatically started picking the good herbs from the weeds. Would her master forget about her? Could she be of no other use? She was so deep in thought that when she saw the moving lump on the ground she went for her hidden needles, which were left a the base as to avoid suspicion.

Upon closer inspection she saw that is was only her target. The boy's silver hair was tangled and messy. His coat was also off showing off his well defined upper body. Haku blushed when she caught herself staring. Then she noticed the boy's right arm. Reddish armor covered it with blue skin underneath, skin that still glowed despite the boy being asleep.

The cause of her worry and fear was only a few feet away. Unaware... unguarded, if she reached out she could snap his neck and he would die. No, she couldn't let her emotions cloud her judgement. Zabuza would never toss her away.

She moved to nudge the boy awake, but as soon as her hand neared him his eyes shot open and she felt a blade touch her neck not hard but enough to draw a thin line of blood. Fear gripped her heart as those eyes stared into her very soul. She was weaponless, trapped, and at his mercy. She tried not to swallow as the blade would only cut deeper.

The blade left her neck as quickly as it came to rest there. She heard the boy say something.

"I-I'm sorry?" Haku couldn't believe she was stuttering. Maybe it will make her seem more like a civilian.

"I said don't sneak up on me like that, unless you want to die, girl!" The boy's voice was guarded.

"I only meant to wake you. You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here." Haku couldn't think of anything else to say. She was not sure how she was going to do this. The boy's awareness was on par with her master's. And by the way he spoke he wasn't the guy that went out of his way to make friends. Spying on him maybe impossible.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way." He dismissed her to continue his training.Haku couldn't believe it. This boy who could nearly stand up to her master would dismiss a potential treat so casually. He walked up the nearest tree.

"Hey babe, if you want to watch that's cool but try not to stare, although I can't really blame you."

Haku's face went red in embarrassment. There had to be a way to gain his trust there is no way he would let his guard down so easily.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me gather some herbs. My mother is sick and I'll need a large amount to make her some medicine." Maybe she could still fool him. He landed softly beside her.

"If I do will ya stop buggin' me?" Haku just smiled and showed him what the plants she needed looked like. Soon they were both at work finding them.

"So what were you doing so early? It must have been hard since you fell asleep." If only she could get him to open up.

"I was training." The boy didn't look up from the herbs he was collecting.

"Why?" She was truly curious. The boy was surely past genin level in strength, he had to bento hold off Zabuza. Why push himself so hard to become stronger?

"To become stronger. I've lost too much from being weak. I not going to let it happen again." This time he did look up only to look past her as if he saw something happening she didn't.

"Do you have anyone worth protecting? I believe when you protect someone close to you, you can become stronger than ever." She asked him. He was becoming more responsive this was her chance to dig deeper.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's exactly why I trying to become stronger. I lost someone dear to me and I never want that to happen again." His eyes focused back on her. "Why so curious? You want to be someone close to me or something?"

Haku was surprised at his conclusion and could feel her face heat up in embarrassment. How was he able to get this reaction from her so easily? She decided there was no harm in that. "Yes, I'd like to be your friend, that is if you don't mind."

Haku's reports would slowly become less descriptive as she focused more on Naruto than his actual training. He intreagued her. They were so much alike. She had been honest and told him about her past while he listen quietly. In return she found out about his past. She actually cried for him the night she found out. She found herself coming back to this spot more often just for a chance to talk to him.

Naruto didn't know what is was about this girl, Haku. She reminded him so much of Kyrie. The peacefulness she seem to radiate, her smile, even the way she acted. His attitude did not bother her at all. She would just smile at him.

She didn't even seem to care about his arm. Everyone who saw it would stare in fear but she just studied his arm in awe, more so than even Trish or Sakura did.

He found himself opening up to her as he grew to know her better. In just four days he felt as if he known her his entire life. But deep down he wondered will the same thing that happened to Kyrie happen to her. Or will he be able to protect her from harm?

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Zabuza was almost fully recovered, just a little while longer. He couldn't help but think on how strangely Haku had been behaving. At first she had carried out his mission expertly. She gave specific details on the silver haired boy, Naruto she called him, did during his training. But slowly her reports became less and less detailed. Zabuza thought that might have meant there was no change but that was unlike Haku, even when there was no change she detailed why there was no change.

She became more to herself as well. Just sitting alone with nothing but her own thoughts to keep her company. He was worried what could have brought out such a change in her.

"Haku!" He called. Normally she was by his side in mere moments but each time he called she took a little longer. The apple he was eating was crushed into pieces as his patience ran thin.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama" She appeared in her civilian clothes, kneeling before him, another change in her behavior. She worn them more often and even though she constanly spied on the Naruto boy she had little detail on his training. She hadn't even found out about the boy's arm.

"We attack tomorrow. Prepare yourself." He saw the surprise flash across her features but it was quickly hidden.

"I will prepare at once." She moved to leave.

"Haku, are you with me?" His question came out without emotion.

"Of coarse Zabuza-sama." She didn't move from her kneel. And she was looking at the ground.

"You will kill for me?" She stayed silent for a while. He asked again. "Will you kill for me, my tool?"

"Yes, Zabuza-sama, I will."

"Good you are dismissed." She quickly left. He thought he saw a faint trace of sadness and was about to apologize before he caught himself. 'She is only a tool.' But that didn't stop him from regretting what he said to her.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Naruto stumbled into Tazuna's house. Everyone turned to see him smiling despite his beat up condition. Taking a few more unsteady steps his legs gave out on him. Trish was there to catch him before he hit the ground. She guided him to his seat at the table where he slumped into a heap. He weakly waved Trish away when he saw her hovering above him. Trish calmly took her seat next to him.

While Naruto looked by far the worst out of the genin. Sasuke and Sakura were not exactly in pristine condition either.

"So your back, you look like something the cat dragged in. Well I'm not one to talk while being so dirty, but the bridge is almost done" Tazuna's comment was good natured. The old man was in a rather happy mood from his current progress.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "I am almost fully recovered. We will all accompany Tazuna tomorrow so he can finish the bridge."

The happy atmosphere was broken went the little boy, Inari, slammed his hands on the table. "Why are you trying so hard?! You're just going to die anyway!" Tears were sliding down the boy's cheeks.

Naruto knew this kid had been through a lot but that didn't mean he had the right to degrade them. "At least we're doing something you little shit. Your grandpa is risking his neck to free his home and we're doing our best to protect him. Even your mom is helping by providing food and a place to sleep. And what are you doing? Your crying and saying its hopeless! Quit your bitchin' and suck it up!" Naruto put his head back down.

Inari's tears only increased. "Shut up! You think you're so cool, but you don't know anything about me! You have nothing to worry about and you have no idea what the suffering and loneliness in my life is like!" Tazuna and his

Everyone felt the sudden change in Naruto. Kakashi tensed instinctively as Naruto's chakra spiked. 'This might not end well.' Sasuke, Sakura, and even the less chakra sensitive Tazuna and Tsunami could sense the sudden change. The only one who didn't seem bothered by it at all was Trish.

"You wanna die, you little shit?" Naruto's voice was calm and tense. Naruto looked up to give Inari a glare that froze the boy in fear. They could see the red starting to bleed into the white of his eyes. "You don't know a damn thing about me so don't ever compare your life to mine." Naruto got up and left leaving the boy trembling in fear. The door slammed behind Naruto.

Trish got up shortly after to follow him. "I will bring him back after he has calmed himself."

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Inari sat silently outside watching the waves. "Do you mind if I join you?" The boy turned to see Kakashi walk up and sit down next to him.

"You know Naruto wasn't trying to be mean, he just lost control. You managed to strike a sore spot he still has trouble dealing with." The boy didn't respond, he just looked out to the water. "Tazuna told us what happen to you father. And while you may think you've had a hard life, it is nothing compared to the hell Naruto has been through. Sometimes I think he has had it worst than me and that's saying something."

The boy looked up in shock. "Imagine growing up with nothing no family, no friends, not even a home. And then one day be given the one thing you wanted, a mother who loves you. Only to have it torn away leaving you with even more pain. But even with the pain he kept going, all he has been through and not once have I ever seen him give up, he is too strong. He won't let himself take the easy way out and just quit, he keeps fighting though. That's why he is so angry with you. To him your just giving up and it annoys him to no end."

"He doesn't hate you, he just can't stand seeing you give up all hope when you still have so much to live for. You still have your loving mother and grandfather and a chance to free yourself from Gato and yet you don't even try to grasp it. Out of all of us he knows what your going through the most and, in his own way, he is trying to help you. He may seem a little rough around the edges but his heart is always in the right place."

Kakashi got up dusting himself off. He walked away but called over his shoulder. "Try and think on it."

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

"That little fucker thinks I don't know what its like!" Naruto punched the massive tree repeatedly with his devil bringer. The tree splintered and cracked as his arm kept slamming into it, each hit stronger than the last. With a groan the tree slowly toppled to the ground aimed directly at Naruto. Naruto's devil bringer glowed in anticipation. As the tree came down it was met by the ethereal blue arm that extended from the devil bringer and slammed into it. The force behind the hit lifted the tree into the air and on its second way down it split down the middle falling on either side of the half devil.

Naruto was about to start on another tree when slender arms wrapped around his neck pulling him into the woman behind him. One stayed around his neck as the other moved upward and started to play in his silver locks. The presence seemed to calm the beast raging inside of him as he relaxed into the woman.

"That is enough Master, save your strength for when it is needed." Trish's voice wasn't angry but it was still firm. She added more gently. "The boy is still young do not let his words get to you." She released her hold on him and began to walk back. "Come you must rest for tomorrow the your teacher is expecting a battle."

"And just how do you know that?" His only answer was a sly smile.

As the two walked off a blue haired figure watched from the shadows. 'This demon is powerful, but so confusing. And then there is his demon servant. These two will be difficult to defeat.' The figure faded into the shadows.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

The short man with a broken arm sat in his chair patiently. Three of his guards walked in with a suitcase. "Is that it?" The men nodded. "Show it to me."

Placing the suitcase on his desk they unlocked in. Gato reached out and open it. The light blinded him for a moment but inside he saw his prize. An evil smile settled on his face the eerie light that the item gave off twisted his features. The smile stayed there even when he closed the suitcase. "Leave me!" The small man barked. The lackeys quickly complied.

A low chuckle escaped his lips. 'Finally, I can crush them all. Tomorrow they will all pay.' The low chuckle became louder and soon it turned into a full blown insane laugh.

End Chapter 5.

If you see any spelling errors let me know and I'll try and look out for them in the future.

Sorry if you wanted detailed training. Basically Kakashi increased his genin's arsenal of moves while fine tuning their control, their going to need it.

I want this chapter to show that while Naruto is a devil he is still human and resembles the Naruto from the canon with unbreakable determination and gentle nature shown to those he trusts. Also if you have noticed if he is shown kindness instead of hostility he responds by lessening his guard. Think of his anger as a type of defense he keeps up to prevent getting hurt by others. It shows he still has weakness.


	6. Chapter 6

New Chapter! My muse made me rewrite this chap three times from scratch till I finally satisfied her.

**Pairings: **A lot of you are completely opposed to FemGaara. I really don't want to lose readers do to this.But if you're that desperate not to have her I will drop her if, and only if, I get more votes against her than those who have vote for her. To me this seems perfectly reasonable.

I don't know if it makes a difference but I'm pretty sure I can make a FemGarra believable, at least give it a try before deciding to stop reading my story.

Temari- 3 (still last)

Tayuya- 14 (fending of Hana with a flute to keep 2nd)

Anko- 7 (trying to catch up)

For FemGaara- 17 (I have gotten a few names, but I thinking of leaving it Gaara as to avoid confusion)

Against FemGarra- 4

Hana- 12 (she is growling at Tayuya for passing her up)

That's how pairings are looking. This is also the last chapter to vote, so make it count.

**Milk Sake and Dango**- No apologies necessary, I'm just glad your giving my fic a chance. And I find your opinions very interesting. Feel free to pm or leave questions in a review.

**NaruHina Love Birds** - If you have a few ideas I'm open to them, pm me or leave them in review. I might be able to use them.

**pax-draconix – **your answer is in this chap.

On to chapter 6.

**Burning Battle of Devils**

The darkness of night was driven away by the sun's light. As the orb rose it bathed the forest and waters of Wave in an orange glow. If one were to keep looking carefully they would see the forest seemingly set aflame while the waters ran with blood, but only for a moment. It happened so fast one would wonder if they had imagined it.

The man in red watched the phenomenon calmly from the top of a tree. He knew this was a sign foreshadowing the events soon to come. The events were a test. Would the boy pass though? Dante jumped from his perch. He plummeted to the ground, but right before his feet touched he fazed out in a blur of red.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

The mysterious assassin waited in the shadows. She had changed from her traditional dogi into something more comfortable, a baggy white short shirt that left her stomach uncovered along with showing off some cleavage, a black short skirt, and high combat boots. She only wore the dogi when meeting some one officially. It was so she could be taken seriously and avoid lust filled gazes. Her weapons would discourage most, but there were always the persistent ones that she usually had to teach a lesson or five.

She was ready to take out the demon. Her weapon pouches were full and her spear, Kalina Ann, was strapped securely to her back without being to tight to where it would interfere with her draw. All that was needed was her opponent, but the boy sure was taking his sweet time. 'What is he doing? And who are those two?'

Two men with katana at their waists quietly walked up to the door and prepared to break in. 'What are they doing, don't they know the boy is mine to kill?'

_**Devils Don't Cry...**_

"Come on Trish, Kakashi-sensei and the others already left a few minutes ago. What's taking you?" Not getting a reply Naruto turned around and let out a exasperated sigh. First she starts acting weird and now its taking her forever to get dressed.

He finally heard the door slide open behind him. "About time. What the hell took you so-" Naruto was barely able to keep his jaw from hitting the floor when he turned to see Trish. Her cheongsam was gone but in its place were a shirt that zipped in the front that barely kept her assets restrained, wristbands, tight pants, and high heeled boots all in black.

Naruto wondered if she was really his guardian or just a succubus in disguise. Judging by the sly smile she was giving him he was leaning towards succubus. He quickly looked away to hide his blush.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you like my new attire young Master."

"Lets just go already." Trish released him as they both made their way out. Naruto absently gave a lazy wave good bye to Inari and his mother.

Naruto walked up to the door and with a mighty kick the door shot open. The door ended up surprising the two out side. The one in the jacket was lucky, he was not standing directly infront of the door. His tattooed partner however was greeted with the door slamming into his face. He stood their a moment before crumbling into a heap while bleeding from a broken nose.

Both Trish and Naruto just stared at the man on the ground for a moment, the other samurai stikk to stunned to move. The silence was broken by Naruto. "Trish, if you wouldn't mind."

The other samurai's brain seemed to reboot when he saw the woman attack him. He drew his sword, but before it was completely out Trish's foot to collide with the hilt sending it back into its sheath. The woman then punched the guy in the face, breaking his jaw by the sound of it. He fell to the ground near his partner.

"Hey Inari, bring us some rope!" Naruto shouted into the house. The one with the tattoos groaned but was silenced when Trish kicked him squarely between the legs. Grabbing the one with a jacket by a leg Naruto proceeded to drag him away from the house. "I guess this means they finally decided to attack."

**_Devils Don't Cry..._**

The two were soon finished tying the men to a tree branch, where they dangled helplessly. Naruto leaned his head slightly to the side allowing a kunai to fly by harmlessly. He turned to the girl that could give Trish a challenge in the succubus department.

"That's insulting you know? One kunai, I could dodge that in my sleep." Naruto didn't get an answer but saw the tensing of her muscles. He turned to Trish, "Go ahead and help out, I'll follow shortly."

She jumped away leaving the two staring at each other. The girl charged taking the spear from her back. She sent out thrust after thrust but Naruto just dodged out of all the attacks.

"Not bad, I like a fast woman." Naruto commented while dancing around her slashes and thrusts. She tried to make the attacks random but he still managed to evade them. All while giving her comments about her fighting.

"Keep your roots strong "

"Flow with your attacks, stop forcing them."

"Use your whole body to execute the attack."

Twisting around one thrust he stepped inside her guard. She was frozen by the display of skill. Naruto looked at her for a moment before plucking the sunglasses off her face and pocketing them. This revealed her different colored eyes, the right blue while the left red.

"I could have killed you by now… you know that right?"

The assassin recovered from her shock and jumped back sending out a wave of shuriken at Naruto. Drawing Yamato, he deflected all the weapons with a shockwave of power. The weapons clattered to the ground as Naruto just stood there waiting for her next move.

The assassin held her spear in a ready stance, blade pointed toward Naruto. It began to glow, Naruto could feel the chakra that was being charged into the spear.

"Hysteric!" The girl shouted unleashing a barrage of chakra blasts from her spear head. The blasts spread out before they all converged on Naruto. The ground exploded sending dust and debris everywhere. As it cleared she saw the craters her attack had wrought but she saw no body. Not even something signifying the body was destroyed like dust, gas, or some kind of liquid.

She heard someone whistle. She spun around to see Naruto clapping at the power of her attack. "Cool, that is definitely my kind of spear."

She charged again with a thrust but Naruto merely jumped over it before stomping down effectively lodging her blade into the ground. She retreated while sending kunai in her wake, each loaded with explosive notes.She went to get her spear back but was halted by the cold steel blade resting near her neck. To her side was the demon without a scratch on him.

"Well that was fun babe but I got places to be and people to kill, you know demon stuff." Naruto said.

"So, that's it, your just going to murder me now." The assassin said in an emotionless tone. Naruto was quiet. The girl felt the blade move away from her neck then heard the blade slide back into its sheath.

"Why do you sheath your sword? Finish this! I am a descendent from a line of priestesses who have died fighting your kind. I refuse pity, especially from a demon!" She turn to see him looking at her with a bored expression.

"Like I give a damn. I'm not gonna kill you but you are going to tell me who you are and why you attacked me." Naruto said.

"Call me what you want but know that I will kill you." She said eyeing her spear.

"Whatever, Lady. You can barely keep up with me, so how 'bout you just stay outta my way." Naruto turned his back on her and walked away.

Lady felt uncontrolled rage well up inside her. The boy just dismissed her completely, he didn't even think of her as a threat. She pulled out a kunai and charged. Naruto had turned around at the sound of her footsteps, but merely stood there. All her training was thrown away as rage clouded her mind. She tackled the boy to the ground.

She ended up straddling him holding the kunai to his neck. Her hands were shaking as he looked up at her with piercing blue eyes. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to, she saw he hidden power in his eyes.

"Well?" The boy asked. His voice held no emotion... no fear, no anger, nothing.

"Why won't you fight back, demon. You all fight back! You all kill! So why don't you?!" She reared back for the killing blow and stabbed…the ground right next to his head. Naruto didn't even flinch.

"You think just because I'm half devil that I'm evil. Let me ask you this then. If one human is evil then are they all? You judge without even knowing." He said seriously, but the seriousness disappeared with his next comment. "Now as much as I like my position, I need to help my team. Maybe another time though"

Lady quickly got off him. "Keep dreaming." She said as she went to retrieve her spear. The burning blush on face betrayed her.

"You following me or something? Of course I don't blame you if you are." Naruto asked as she walked back to him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm merely going to kill Gato for lying to me." Lady said finally managing to get ride of her blush.

"Sure…just don't slow me down." With that Naruto made for the bridge with Lady right behind him.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

When the incomplete team seven along with Tazuna made it to the bridge the sight that greeted them was horrible. The brave men who chose to stay with the construction were lying on the ground lifelessly.

Tazuna ran over to a man that was still clinging to conciousness. "What happened?" He asked while propping the man up.

"Monsters…" That was all the man could get out before death claimed him.

Kakashi was on instant alert, already noticing the thick mist that was rolling in from nowhere. 'I was afraid of this. Hopefully my students are ready.'

Zabuza's voice drifted from all around them. "Its been a while Copy Ninja. I see your brats are still trembling with fear…"

They were instantly surrounded, Zabuza clones all around them. Before any of them could move, Sasuke said. "I'm just eager for a rematch."

"Go on Sasuke." At Kakashi's command Sasuke cut down each Zabuza with two kunai in a blur of motion. They all liquefied making a ring of water around the group.

"Seems your brats have gotten a bit stronger." Zabuza stood on the far side of the bridge blocking the escape, along with the Demon Brothers and his masked partner. "Haku, show the boy real speed."

As the one known as Haku traded blows with Sasuke, Kakashi analyzed the situation. 'This is not good we're outnumbered. Where are you Naruto?'

Kakashi mind went back to the battle as he saw Haku create a jutsu with one handed seals. Haku's kekkei genkai was revealed as hundreds of frozen needed rained down upon the two. Both managed to dodged just in time. Sasuke sent out a few kunai only for them to be blocked by the demon brother's gauntlets as they covered the masked one's retreat.

"Enough. Take them out." The four charged but were forced back by a blast of red lightning.

"Its seems I can be of assistance." Trish walked out of the mist, her body still crackling with red lightning.

Trish's control of the lightning element was spectacular. Even Kakashi didn't have that kind of power when wielding it. There was someone missing though.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked her as she neared them. At her glance he tensed, she still had a darkness about her.

"Master will join us shortly."

"Well Kakashi it seems the odds have evened up a bit. Haku get the boy, Meizu, Gouzu, the woman, the monkey is mine." Hearing Zabuza's plans Sasuke charged the masked one. As his attacks were dodged he was so angry he didn't realize the temperature dropping at an alarming rate until it was too late.

With blinding speed, a series of handseals was done in mere seconds. Mirrors of ice rose from the damp bridge. They all formed a dome around the young Uchiha. That's when the slaughter began…

Trish's battle was a joke. Quite frankly she was wondering how the hell they got the title of chunin. Their teamwork, while admirable, was no where near invincible. A fighting them one on one was so pathetic it wasn't even funny. Speed, power, tactics… none of it was there. They relied too much on the gauntlets, hoping for an easy kill due to the potent poison. That allowed them to be sloppy, swinging wildly aiming for a lucky hit.

This was annoying Trish ended it very quickly. In fact if you want to put it mildly she walked all over them, but if you to the brutal truth you'd say "She Fucking owned them!"

She was rather disappointed. So much so she didn't notice they weren't dead just yet. They made a suicide attack, basically throwing themselves at her. The first was fried mercilessly by a blast of concentrated red lightning, his gauntlet only serving as a lightning rod. The other however was able to use his brother's corpse as a shield and defend from the electricity.

His hopes were dashed when a large spear blade stabbed into him. The blade had hit him in the back and tore through the front of his chest and his heart, sending out blood barely missing Trish. The blade was attached to a chain that led to a shaft held by the blue haired woman who had attacked Naruto. The blade still lodged deep in the man's chest was reeled in, the woman absently whipped the chain as to dislodge it from the man. His corpse was sent flying over the edge of the bridge while the chain was retracted into the shaft of the spear.

"I didn't need your help. He was no match for me, even with surprise on his side." Trish obviously didn't take kindly to interference, that and the fact that this girl had previously attacked her master would have her rather angry. Speaking of the Master.

"Where is the Master? I know you do not have the power to defeat him." Trish tensed in preparation to force the information out of her if necessary.

"Devil Boy is fine, said something about helping out the bastard." Lady frozen and met the gaze of Trish. "You feel that?" Lady asked.

"Yes priestess, I feel it. Its getting closer."

**_Devils Don't Cry..._**

Sasuke barely managed to keep standing. He was cut up, bleeding, and had numerous needles sticking out of him. After the masked accomplice had unleash this kekkei genkai ability he was slow being turned into a pincushion.

He had managed to unlock his sharingan eyes with two tomoe in the left and one in the right. But it still wasn't enough, even if he could see the attack coming his body couldn't move quick enough to avoid it. It was hopeless.

"Well you look like a mess."

Sasuke looked to see Naruto? His mouth moved faster than his mind. "What the hells wrong with you! You could have helped from outside! Now your just trap-!"

"Shut up." The silent command stopped Sasuke's rant cold. "Just watch and learn."

"You seem confident, but I won't let either of you escape alive." 'I sorry Naruto, maybe if it was different we could have been friends.'

"Well, I'm waiting. Give it everything you got." Sasuke looked at Naruto. 'He's insane. Does he know what this guy can do?'

"Very well." 'For Zabuza.'

Thousands of needles rained down upon them from every direction. Only for the two to be replaced by a log. Haku then noticed the glowing blue blades that were stabbed into all her mirrors. 'What-'

**BOOM! **

Each and every blade exploded. Coompletely obliterating Haku's ice mirrors. Naruto watched with Sasuke who was still a bit shaken from the close call. "You owe me one Uchiha. You have no idea how difficult that was to pull off." 'With all the work it takes to make those bastards explode, I'm just fine with the blades themselves. I don't think I'm ever gonna do that again.' Naruto discovered he was talking to no one as the Uchiha had passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto had it all planned from the beginning, He left a log in range for a substitution. He planted blades in most of the mirrors. And he had managed to hold and detonate his summon swords. All in one master move.

Naruto walked up to the enemy that was struggling to his feet after managing to escape the explosion. Naruto shock was obvious when the mask he wore crumbled revealing a familiar girl's angelic face.

"Haku?"

"I am sorry Naruto. I am Zabuza's tool." As she said this tears leaked from her eyes.

"Why? Why follow him?" He said looking away.

"He cared, just like you did, isn't that enough?" Haku felt lightning charkra being gathered. "Naruto I just have one favor to ask of you." She said walking up to him.

"What- mmpphh" Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Haku's arms wrapped around Naruto's neck while his arms encircled her waist pulling her closer. Haku just wanted to be with him forever but she couldn't.

"Maybe if we had met under different circumstances we could have been more…" She shot off in Zabuza's direction leaving Naruto speechless.

Kakashi charged with his signature jutsu, Raikiri. He had trapped Zabuza with his nin-dogs now all he had to do is deliver the finishing blow. At the last moment a figure jumped in the way, but it was too late to stop his attack.

With a sickening sound, his attack blasted through the figure's chest killing her instantly. Zabuza stood frozen. Kakashi gently pulled his arm free out of respect and laid her on the ground.

A cheerful clap was heard from the end of the bridge. As the mist cleared, no longer being sustained, the small form of Gato was seen. Everyone turned to see the short man with a look of bliss on his face. Even stranger that he was alone.

"GATO! You double crossing bastard!" Zabuza ran at the man with his monstrous zanbato dragging behind him. The head chopping cleaver left a trail of sparks as it cut along the ground. He jumped in the air and slammed his sword down but was repelled by a blast of fire. He was blown back and rolled to a stop still smoking.

Gato's laughter turned dark along with his voice. **"Fool the pitiful one known as Gato is no more. I am Berial and I will rule this world, starting with that village."**

"He is possessed." Lady said walking up with lightning crackling around her.

Naruto managed to drag Sasuke's limp body near Kakashi where his dropped the Uchiha. "Possessed by what?"

Trish spoke up. "He has been taken over by Berial, Conqueror of Fire Hell. He needs to be destroyed before the demon can manifest." As she spoke she had been gathering enormous amounts of lightning. Holding her hands together above her head a ball of red lightning formed. With a thrust in Gato's, or Berial's, direction a beam of red electricity shot out. It blasted toward Berial, scorching the part of the bridge it passed over.

It hit Berial with tremendous force, sending him off the bridge. Everyone besides Zabuza and Sasuke rushed over to the edge to see what would happen.

As Berial fell he was engulfed in flames. Before he could hit, however, he righted himself to where he landed on his feet. He hit the water but did not sink. He calmly started walking toward the town as his body burned and slowly mutated.

Naruto turned to Trish. "How can he walk on water, he's a fire demon isn't he?"

"Yes Master, he is, but he is intelligent enough to use chakra for basic uses." She collapsed into Naruto's arms. "Seems that my powers and control are rather rusty."

Naruto gently laid Trish down then got up and looked at Tazuna. "Where is he headed?"

"The only way for him to get to Wave is to pass through the abandon section of town. Its further down you can see it from the end of the bridge." The old man was about to have a panic attack.

"I'm going to intercept him. If I can, I'll kill him if not you guys need to warn the town." Naruto was stopped by Kakashi.

"Just what do you plan to do Naruto? Fighting that thing without backup is suicide. That is a high level demon, he has at least half the power of the one-tailed demon"

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! If I can't kill it I can at least buy some time maybe weaken it enough for Lady and Trish to take it down." Naruto was already running. Glacing at Haku's body he thought. 'I'll be back and I'll giveyou a proper burial.'

Kakashi sighed while covering his Sharingan. 'That kid makes me feel old.' "Lady get Trish, Sakura get Sasuke, Tazuna help me with Zabuza." Tazuna's cast a nervous glace at Zabuza. "Move we got to warn those people now!"

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

Naruto made it to the middle of abandon city area. 'Now where is that-holy shit.'

What was once a man was now a cross between a centaur and a lion. A centaur body with scaly flaming skin, two wings protruding from his humanoid back, and a lion face with flaming bull horns. He was also sporting a weapon now, a huge flaming bastard sword. Oh, and the fact that he was now towering above buildings was a little bit impressive as well.

Naruto stood calmly in the middle of all the deserted buildings as Berial made a colossal leap from the water landing on the shore infront of him. The demon exploded with raw power sending fire everywhere. Most of the building were now burning.

Berial stomped by ignoring Naruto. Too bad Naruto wasn't one to be brushed off so easiliy. Drawing Yamato, Naruto did a 360 spin sending out a small but strong shockwave that put out the all flames around him. Berial turned around.

"**How curious…" **The centaur said looking at Naruto strangly.

"Fire is bad for the complexion. My duck haired teammate is kinda pale. I'm pretty sure he burns easy. I'm just being considerate." If sarcasm was a weapon Berial would be dead by now.

"**When I came in this world 2000 years ago their was no such human as the likes of you." **The Large creature growled out.

"Wanna make it another 2000?"

"**Silence!" **Berial's flaming bastard sword swept through the air where Naruto was. Naruto merely jumped over. Using his glowing ethereal arm he pulled himself toward Berial using a building and slashed at the demon's face.

Berial stumbled back roaring at Naruto he said. **"Futile pest your shall suffer the wrath of Berial. I the conqeror of the Fire Hell!"**

"Wow, your ego is bigger than you are. The only thing that is going to happen is me kick your flaming ass back to that fire hell you came from."Naruto said jumping for another attack.

Berial met his attack head on. Taking his sword in both hands he spun as his legs lifted him into the air with a might jump. The blade of flame slammed into Yamato sending Naruto crashing through a building.

'_**Who are you…' **_

'What?' Ignoring the voice Naruto Streaked over to Berial slashing at the demon's legs. He tried to grab him but he was nearly stomped on. Jumping he tried to grapple the demon's head but was only swatted away.

"**Fool! My flames protect me from any form of magic you wish to use."**

Naruto was able to rebound back off a building and hit Berial in the face with a Calibur. The boy then unleashed a flurry of slashes. With a grunt Berials flames extinguished.

Naruto's Devil brigger glowed forming the larger counterpart. He grasped Berial's head and slowly dragged the demon into the air with him. When Naruto was high enough he released his hold over whatever was keeping him afloat and used all his strength along with gravity's aid too plant Berial's face into the ground. The ground cracked underneath the force.

"I'm not through with you yet." Naruto's devil bringer had not yet receded. An uppercut sent Berial back into the air but when he came down Narutto's Devil bringer slammed into his face sent the demon flying across the abandoned town.

"Ha, who's on fire now!?" What happen next was to quick for Naruto to follow. First Berial was struggling off the ground, then an explosion and something hit him. Ramming, shredding, and burning him all at once.

There was no direction, no up or down, just pain. He barely realized he had finally come to a stop, by crashing into a building. He looked up to see Berial infront of him. His flames were now larger and more of a purplish color.

Naruto saw Berial prepare the final blow. The sword can down before freezing in mid air. The world faded around him. The faint echo of dripping water was all around him.

"_**Who are you…" **_The voice asked.

"What do you mean who am I?"

"_**You stuggle with yourself. You don't accept what you are because it gives pain. But you need the power it gives. Who are you truly… Vergil, Dante, Sparda, Nelo Angelo?'**_

"I don't know!"

Two figures materialized infront of him. One was an ordinary man in blue clothes. 'Vergil.' The other however, was a huge demon dressed in full armor with a sheath on his right arm. They spoke in union.

"_**You must find yourself or you will die. Who are you truly?"**_ They then switched to talking in turns.

"_**The angel who soars above…"**_Vergil said.

"_**Or the fallen who is deprived…" **_The armored demon finished.

"_**You must grasp your destiny and choose! We keep calling. Will you listen or run?"**_ They asked in union. They started talking in turns again..

"_**Take off the mask!"**_ The demon shouted.

"_**Forget everyone's sneering…" **_Vergil said in a calm voice.

"_**Take off the cloak!"**_

"_**Forget their mockery…"**_

"_**Take off the shadow of the namelessness!"**_

"_**And most of all forget their whispers."**_

"_**WHO ARE YOU TRULY!?"**_ They both shouted at him as one again and then were quiet.

Naruto looked down, silver hair covering his eyes. "I am both… and yet at the same time I am neither."

The spirts were quiet and neither moved. Vergil then walked up to Naruto. _**"You are the angel." **_He said disappearing.

Next the demon walked up. _**"But also the fallen."**_ He too disappeared.

"_**And yet at the same time neither."**_ Their voices said together.

Naruto was once again in his battle with Berial. The huge demon was moving in slow motion. He could feel his strength come back stronger than before. His power exploded around him pushing Berial back.

"_**Stand up…"**_ He pulled himself out the remains of the building.

"_**Grasp your sword…" **_He saw Yamato across the clearing. Holding out his devil bringer, the sword trembled before heeding its master's call and flying into the devil bringer's open hand.

Naruto could feel the new power flooding into him. When Yamato touched the devil bringer it triggered something. The devil bringer's armor closed around the blue skin while going from a reddish color to a dark blue. The armor also climbed onto his body completely covering him. Naruto heard a scream before he realized it was he who was screaming.

"_**Scream as you charge… Scream who you are…"**_

**_"I am Uzumaki Naruto!"_ **

Berial watched in awe as Naruto walked out of the destruction. His devil bringer had replaced its red armor and light blue glowing skin with dark blue almost black armor that was not nearly as bulky, looking instead it was more formfitting. This armor covered Naruto's entire body.

The his glowing red eyes could be seen through the visor like construction covering his face. His silver hair seemed a little wilder. He now wielded Yamato with his right arm and had a sheath on the left side of his waist. All this was now part of him the sheath, the armor, and even his sword.

That was only the beginning. Along with his more demonic appearance he now had an large armored spirit hovering behind him from the waist up. The spirit was very similar having a sheath on its left arm and similar looking armor even if his was bulkier looking. It was almost transparent and glowed a light blue similar to the devil bringer skin. He was also wielding Yamato in his right hand.

Naruto spoke as he walked out of the crater created by his power. His voice echoed as if spoken by two people at the same time. **_"If I become a demon so be it… I will endure the exile…I will do whatever it takes to protect what I love."_**

Naruto attacked. Sending out a focused Judgement cut, his Spirit mirrored him sending out its own arc of blue energy. The attacks combined to form a massive X. **_"Maximum Bet!"_ **Naruto dubbed it.

Berial blocked the attack with his sword but the blade broke under the powerful new technique. Before Berial's shock wore off Naruto was on him. Naruto bowed grabbing Yamato in its sheath at his hip, while the spirit grabbed his on his arm. The barrage of slashes were fast and powerful, knocking Berial back out of his enhanced and regular flamed state. **_"Showdown!"_**

Naruto jumped into the air. His spirit uppercut Berial high in the air with him. They then delivered a series of slashes and pull him down slamming him into the ground. Berial couldn't defend from the furious assault.

**_"Time to finish this."_ **Naruto threw the beast into the air. Berial was met with thousands of fists striking him when he came back down. Blow after blow rained down before the final right hook blasted him across the battlefield. Naruto stood still the only thing proving he was still alive was his raspy echoed breathing. He power then fled him leaving him in his original state.

**"Your arm... Your not human!" **He said struggling to lift himself.

"Don't ask. The damn thing still drives me crazy, though." Naruto said taking a good look at his arm. 'What the hell happened to me?"

**"You are just like 'he' was."**

"And 'he' would be?"

**"Sparda..." **Berial's body couldn't hold any longer and burst into flames leaving behind a flaming dead Gato. Naruto stood there looking over the destroyed town that had been their battlefield. He surprised himself by laughing.

"So I'm like that Sparda guy, thats fine with me."

Recovering from his laughing fit he walked over to Gato. The man was clutching something to his chest. Prying it away from him he examined it. It was a red crystal sphere that burned brightly. It was decorated with a skull jawbone to make it look more exotic. He could barely make out the words 'Evil Legacy' engraved in the bottom.

His devil bringer glowed as it seemingly absorbed the crystal. His devil bringer then exploded sending out flames everywhere. When he looked he saw two gauntlets on his hands and noticed Yamato was gone. The word 'Ifrit' shot through his head.

"Ifrit huh, I'll see what you can do later. For now better get back to the others." The gauntlets went up in flames and Yamato returned to his side. Naruto walked back to town trying to figure out how he would explain what happened. As he walked away it started to snow. The snow then tuned to rain that put out the fire. 'So you saw the whole thing? Thanks for the back up.' The rain hid the tears that fell.

Dante clamly watched the child walk away. "Not bad, kid." Walking over to Gato's charred body, he examined it. "Looks like the artifacts are beginning to awaken. This is gonna be fun." He phased out in a blur of red.

End Chapter 6.

Well, how is it hate, like, love? Review and tell me what you think!

I changed Trish to her DMC4 attire while putting Lady in her clothes from 3. It is mostly to help visualize them. Naruto has gained Ifrit as well as his devil trigger form. Oh, and I refered to Haku as a male as to keep the allusion of mystery. Naruto and Sasuke automatically assumed her to be male in the battle. But make no mistake she is female. So sorry if some of you got confused by it.

I will state this now 'Devil Trigger is not controlled', it will occur randomly for a while. I'll will also be putting links to pics in my profile page that will help visualize what Naruto looks like along with devil arms and anything else you may have trouble visualizing. (feel free to ask for a link to a pic if your curious)

Vergil and Nelo Angelo's talk with Naruto was inspired by a poem on Lithius's page, I couldn't resist it fit so well here.

Naruto's New Attacks:

Maximum Bet- Naruto and his spirit each send out a powerful shockwave with a sword stroke. when in Devil Trigger only

Showdown- Naruto and his spirit unleash a barrage of fast and powerful slashes against the opponent. when in DT only


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back with chapter 7. Sorry if it took longer than expected, the end of school is harder than it was all year. I'm still trying not to fail three major tests that are at the end of the year.

**Pairings:** The moment many have been waiting for. The winners are: Tayuya with 27, Fem Gaara with 25, and Hana with 22. Voting for pairings is now closed.

And I got a request to put Lucia from DMC 2 in the harem. I will if you guys want but if not she is still going to play a role in this fic.

As you can tell there were not enough against femgaara for me to pull her out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto bla, bla, bla, all that good stuff, so on, and ect. Now on to Chap 7:

**Marking**

"_Kill me boy. I refuse to die by Gato's hand." Zabuza kneeled infront of Naruto. His body covered in burns, cuts, and bruises. The wounds fresh leaked warm blood all over the cold ground. The others stood by watching but not interfering. None of them had the will to refuse a dying man's last request. _

_They were all in the forest clearing Naruto had first met Haku in. Two graves were dug out. Haku's body rested in one while the other still waited. Naruto slowly drew Yamato from its sheath. The boy hesitated for a moment._

"_Do it…" _

_Naruto took a deep breath steeling his resolve._

_The man's eye's lost focus as it began to snow for the second time that day. "Haku…my daughter…Are you crying?" Zabuza turned to Haku's body a few feet away. She looked so peaceful. He could see the single tear escape her eye._

_Tears left the man's eyes unchecked as his mask broke. "I will not die a monster."_

_Yamato pierced the skin, slipped in between the ribcage, and went through the man's heart granting him a quick and honorable death. Naruto withdrew his sword and caught the body before it hit the ground. The boy then carried him to his grave and set the body inside._

_Zabuza's scorched sword and Haku's tattered sash marked their graves._

Naruto woke with a start, jumping from his bed while scanning the room he was in. He allowed himself to relax when he realized he was in his own room back in Konoha. He noticed the all around better condition of the room he was in.

The Wave mission pay was enough for him to fix up a little bit. The apartment still looked kind of ratty on the outside but in the inside he had repaired the walls, the roof, replaced some of the flooring, and even managed to fix the water heater.

'Now if only those two would leave some hot water!' Trish being bound to Naruto stayed in the apartment with him and Lady having no where to go 'kindly' asked Naruto if she could stay with him with a kunai pointed at a very uncomfortable place. Both now shared his apartment, what was his was theirs and what was theirs was theirs.

And Naruto had to admit the cold showers were needed most of the time. Being around two beautiful women who some times walked out in nothing but a small towel sent his hormones on overdrive. Naruto knew most men would kill to be in his position.

'And I swear they do it on purpose too.' Casting those thoughts aside he grabbed a towel and headed toward the shower.

He knocked loudly, a habit drilled into him after catching several eyefuls, and hearing no response was about to enter when the door swung open. Lady's figure was barely hidden by the small white towel. She bent down infront of him giving him a excellent view of cleavage.

"I saved you some hot water Naruto-_kun_." She whispered in his ear. She then walked away with a noticeable sway in her hips and a small smirk on her face.

Naruto stood still with one thought going though his mind. 'They definitely do it on purpose.' He headed inside with plans for a very cold shower.

Lady walked into the kitchen where Trish was preparing breakfast. She sat down, still in her towel, and began eating.

"You should not tease Master like that." Trish spoke up not turning from the food she was cooking. Lady swallowed her mouthful before responding.

"You do it too. I don't see why I can't either, besides its fun messing with him." Trish finished and turned around fixing the blue haired girl with her piercing gaze.

"I know what I am doing and what the consequences are. You, however, do not." Trish said as she took her seat at the table.

"What the hell are you talking about? What consequences?"

"I have noticed Master's more demonic behavior ever since he obtained his Devil Trigger state. He is giving more lustful looks at females, rebelling against commands from the one named Kakashi, and becoming more competitive with the Uchiha. He will soon seek out to claim more mates and by teasing him you increase the chance he will go after you." Trish said calmly.

Lady slammed her fists into the table. "That's ridiculous! Why would he want me as a mate? Why didn't the demonic behavior ever surface before now? And what do you mean 'more' mates?"

Trish looked on as calm as ever. "Master has finally accepted his devil side and is becoming stronger because of it, that's why the more demonic behavior has surfaced. You are strong and in your prime for fertilization. You would bear healthy children and kill anything that would try to harm them, perfect mate material. Your daily contact with him has also made him familiar and trusting of you. As for more…"

Trish tilted her head to the side revealing two puncture marks. They seemed to be from sharp teeth. She turned back to Lady. "Master has already marked me as his mate."

"No way in hell I'm just going to become his bitch. What about you? You're fine with this? You're just going to let him claim and use you like a slave!" Trish didn't even flinch at the malice in her voice. She just sighed while rubbing her eyes.

"When I first met him I flirted with him, but I always knew my duty was to protect him with my life. While we were on the mission to Wave we talked. He was cold at first but he soon accepted me. As I learned of his life my heart went out for him, but what truly shocked me was his attitude toward me. He asked question like 'Why do you call me Master?' and 'Why risk your life for me?'

Tears started to trail down her cheeks but she continued. "I told him I was his servant and would do anything he ordered. He said he had only one order… 'I want you to be happy, to live out your life, don't throw it away for me…I'm not worth it.' He didn't want a slave, all he wanted was a friend."

She wiped the tears away and fixed Lady with a glare. "He has earned my respect and I have accepted my feelings for him… what about you?"

A blush spread across Lady's face. "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto walked in dressed in his dark baggy black pants and his devil bringer fully bandaged, keeping Trish from replying. His gaze lingered on Lady's towel covered form before realizing the tension that filled the room. Trish and Lady didn't even acknowledge his presence, they were to busy having a stare down. He could practically see the sparks clash between their eyes.

Naruto grabbed his trench coat and slowly edged toward the door while slipping it on. "You know I think I'll just pick up something before I meet the team." His hand almost touch the door when-

"Master would not be going to eat that unhealthy ramen again when I fixed a full breakfast… would he?" Trish turned her gaze to him freezing him on the spot.

Naruto began to sweat nervously. "Of coarse not Trish, why would I do that?"

Trish's stare turned icy as the gold aura of her devil trigger came to life around her. Naruto could see the lightning in her eyes. "Master does remember that he is only allowed one bowl a week and that he has already eaten that bowl."

"Come on Trish. I should at least get three bowls after beating Berial." Naruto said while sitting.

Trish let her Devil Trigger recede. "Master only faced a shadow of the original Berial. That creature had half the power of the one tailed demon at most, the original could have beaten the three tailed demon. Devils are on different levels than tailed demons, The Dark Knight Sparda was powerful enough to rival the Kyuubi itself."

Naruto stopped eating. "Yea, you already told me. That Dante guy gave up some of his devil arms to imprison Berial along with other demons inside artifacts."

Lady sat listening quietly as Trish answered. "Yes, that is how you acquired Ifrit. Dante must have used it to seal Berial into the Evil Legacy."

Lady voiced one of her questions. "Why didn't Berial's soul create a new devil arm though, since Ifrit was use to seal it?"

"There was not enough of Berial's soul left to create a devil arm. So when Master defeated him Ifrit's purpose was done allowing him to be wielded in battle again." Trish answered.

Lady then got up and headed towards her room. "Whatever. I got things to do, I'll be back later."

"Speaking of Ifrit, Have you mastered it yet?" Trish asked.

"Haven't had time with repairing everything around the apartment."

"Do so soon. Ifrit while not as powerful as Yamato has a whole new range of moves to utilize and the advantage of the fire element. It will confuse any opponent if you could switch between them in battle. And while you can cut down any opponent you may find yourself in a situation that calls for more martial arts than sword play."

Naruto stood. "Alright I get it. 'Learn how to use new weapon soon.' I should get going. Hopefully we'll have a mission that isn't stupid." He murmured as he walked out.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

"What the hell!? If I wanted to take care of a bunch of mutts I would get my own fucking dog!"

Team seven was making their way towards the Inuzuka compound. As you may have guessed their mission was to help the clan with their dog partners. Naruto was not exactly thrilled with this mission.

"Language Naruto." Kakashi said with his eye in his book. "The Inuzuka Clan's partners need to be kept in good condition for they are just as much a asset as you are. Their combination techniques with the Inuzuka can instantly turn the tide of battle."

"I ain't no dog!" Naruto while not the only one disappointed in the D ranked mission, was the only one protesting out loud.

"Quit complaining idiot." Sasuke said. The young Uchiha was still angry that the Hokage said that their team was only slightly above average. 'We have numerous D-ranked missions along with an A-ranked and we're only slightly above average?'

"What was that Uchiha?!" The two were soon arguing back and forth. The two seemed to fight constantly now. Before they ignored each other except to occasionally make a jab at the other's ego, but ever since the mission to Wave they seemed to always be battling for dominance.

"You both acting like children!" Sakura shouted at them.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" They both shouted back simultaneously.

She didn't understand what was with them. Not only than Kakashi just let them bicker. Whenever she asked he always said the same thing: "They need a bit of competition." She sighed. 'Must be a macho thing.'

When they finally reached the compound Naruto and Sasuke had settled for just glaring at each other. The compound, while not as large as the Hyuuga or Uchiha, was still very impressive. A large open field was to one side of the house for training and playing while the other had a dense forest for tracking and hunting. It was also very clean looking for a place that kept dogs as well as humans.

"You two look like pups fighting over milk." A new voice laughed. Naruto and Sasuke forgot about each other and glared at the newcomer.

The newcomer was a young woman. Her brown hair was kept in a ponytail that left two strands to frame her face. The red fang like markings on her cheeks identified her as a member of the Inuzuka. She was clothed in shorts and a chunin vest.

"How 'bout you say that to my face!" Naruto advanced on the older girl. 'Even if she is hot, she is not insulting me!' As he approached the Inuzuka girl felt her hackles rise.

"You want a piece of me shorty?" She bared her fangs. She didn't know what it was about this kid but she felt as if she had to prove to him that she wasn't a weak little bitch.

Naruto was in her face instantly, she was so shocked she just stood there as he ranted. "I. Am. Not. Short! What is it with you people? I'm just a bit height challenged. I'm still taller than others."

Naruto was still a bit sensitive about his height, he knew he was still growing, but it was extremely annoying whenever people picked on him about it. Trish said it was because of his mostly ramen diet but, the healthy food she began cooking wasn't showing any signs of making him taller. And while Naruto was a bit taller than Sakura it annoyed him that people like Sasuke were still taller than him.

"Take that back before I put you in your place." Naruto concluded his rant.

"Try and make me short stuff." Both were in each other's face growling at the other.

"Hana! Don't antagonize the fresh meat." The new woman was also an Inuzuka and seemed to have a feral beauty about her with her face framed by a shaggy mane of short brown hair that made her look exotic. Dressed in pants, a long sleeve shirt, and a jounin vest she was definitely a looker.

"Ah Tsume-san, team seven has taken the job offer for the help you requested." Kakashi bowed respectfully.

"Yea whatever. Kakashi, you know the ropes, you and the Uchiha will be walking the pack in turns. I'll be taking Pinky here and we'll be cleaning out pins while you're walking them." Tsume began to walk away.

"Hey! What about me?" Naruto asked breaking his glaring with Hana. The woman turned around and looked him up and down with a slightly hungry gaze.

"Well since you seem to already be acquainted with my daughter, you'll be helping her groom the pack. Come on Pinky, we got a lotta work to do." Tsume proceeded to drag Sakura to the dog pens. Kakashi and Sasuke followed at a slower pace.

Naruto glanced at Hana out the corner of his eyes. The Inuzuka was already walking to her own destination.

"Hurry up Shorty! We ain't got all day!" She called out.

"I told you I'm not short, you Bitch!"

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Naruto lept over the claw slash that would have tore though him landing a few feet away with his sword drawn.

Hana bared her fangs menacingly as her hair seemed to become spikier, more untamed. Her fingernails had sharpened and lengthened into claws. She let out a deep growl. "You got some balls to think you're an Alpha, Shorty! Looks like I'm the one that's going to show you your still just a pup!"

The two were alone, the others having already started their duties. None of them would see the battle of dominance that was about to take place between the two of them. It would be a while before they would even have to work as the dogs had to be walked first before they would be still enough to be groomed properly.

Naruto sheathed Yamato and it was absorbed into his devil bringer in a bright flash of light. He could feel his blood begin to boil. His canines lengthening and his human fingernails sharpened to match his devil bringer's claws that had pierced through the bandages. Everything in his vision became more focused, even taking on a faint red hue. The trees and grass around him seemed to become even more alive, but all of that faded from view as he focused on the female, his prey…

Hana was starting to wonder if she may have overstepped herself. The boy's eyes had become red with slitted pupils. His silvery hair spiked out in different directions instead of laying down on his head. His whisker marks became darker and more defined. Her resolve steeled as her pride would not allow her to back down now.

They crouched and began to circle each other on all fours. Both charged at the same time. A ferocious dance of claws, teeth, and acrobatics took place. It was a dance where one would trap the other for a killing blow with a series of moves. Slashes were being traded at such a high pace it would seem like blurs to the untrained eye.

Naruto swiped at Hana only to over step and get caught by three claws on the cheek. Hana smirked turned into a frown as she watch the scratches seal up in a matter of seconds. She lunged at his throat but he back flipped while kicking her in the chin. She recovered soon enough to avoid his claws tearing her throat out.

Slowly but surely Hana was losing ground. Naruto seemed to only become more vicious and powerful as the fight dragged on. While she was gasping for breath, the boy seemed only slightly winded. She had to finish this. Leaping over a quick swipe she spun in the air and delivered a kick sending Naruto back a few feet while she landed.

"Gatsuga!" Charging the Inuzuka became a cyclone of claws and fangs.

Naruto had long recovered and just stood there. He watched through slitted eyes as the twister came closer. Naruto slowly raised his hands at the incoming cyclone.

**Boom! **

The collision gave out a shockwave that exploded around them. Naruto stood in the deep trenches his feet left from impact. He had stopped Hana cold. For an instant Hana just stayed there floating in the air, her wrists held by Naruto's strong grip before being slammed into the ground.

Naruto pinned her bringing her hands above her head. She struggled to break free until she felt his sharpened teeth resting next to her throat. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine. She dare not move from fear of him tearing her throat out. She stayed like that, completely at his mercy with her chest heaving for air and her escape routes blocked.

Naruto's teeth left her throat, but Hana still did not move. When the boy began to sniff, taking in her scent she began to worry.

'There is no way, he wouldn't!' Naruto used one hand to hold her wrists and the other to gently tilt her head to the side exposing the side of her neck to his teeth. She waited in a stunned stupor for what happened next.

Naruto gently bit down in the side of her neck careful to avoid any arteries. Hana hissed in pain from the bite but pain was soon replaced by pleasure. She moaned softly as he withdrew his teeth and licked the excess blood, leaving two prominent canine marks.

When he released her she scrambled away in shock. 'How would he know to mark me as his?'

The red in Naruto's eyes faded back to blue and his animalistic features receded to how they normally were. He stumbled before catching himself. He rubbed his head as it throbbed in pain.

"What happened?" He asked drunkenly.

"Nothing," Hana said, quickly covering the mark he left. "Hurry up your teammates should have walked the first pack by now." The Inuzuka said nothing more. Naruto's head hurt too much for him to question her so he just followed in a drunken stupor.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Trish just finished buying groceries when she felt it. She could faintly feel another presence along with Naruto's appear in her senses. 'It couldn't be Lady, I saw her leave in a different direction then Master. Well whoever it is if they hurt Master I will kill them myself.'

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

The Hokage watched the woman with interest. She was no spy that was for sure. The woman did not hide her emotions like a trained spy would. She was not from any ninja village or she would have something linking her there like a headband, certain clothes, or specific weapons.

She was definitely no civilian as the ANBU guards had found that out when they tried to disarm her. While not on a high ninja level she was certainly vastly above civilian level.

The old man took a deep of his pipe, letting out the smoke a few moments later. "So in exchange for killing the lesser demons around town you want Ninja training? Is that right Miss…"

"Just call me Lady."

"Well this seems certainly reasonable. But you must pledge your alliance to Konoha before we can be allowed to train you in our ways. We can provide living quarters if needed but you must be responsible for eating and maintaining that home."

"There is no need Hokaga-sama I'm already living with someone."

"May I ask whom?" This seemed suspicious to have already arranged before coming here.

"Yes, with the one call Uzumaki Naruto."

The Hokage's pipe fell from his mouth. He managed to catch it but he caught it upside down allowing all the tobacco to fall out. The boy didn't trust hardly anyone. This girl must be special to have found kindness in the boy and if not, not even he would be able to protect her from Naruto's rage. He placed more tobacco and relit his pipe.

"Very well. That seems adequate. I will summon you when I have found someone to train you and for demon killing should they become a problem. But be aware that we will have you under observation until we are sure we can fully trust you."

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage-sama, I accept your terms." She got up and made her way to the door.

"No, it is I who should be thanking you young lady. Naruto needs all the friends he can get. The boy has had a harsh life. I beg of you, if you truly are his friend, do not abandon him. There is only so much his young mind is able to take before it breaks."

Lady continued out the door. 'I would never leave him.'

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Tsume and Hana watched team seven leave. Their mission had gone smoothly. The Uchiha had only been dragged around Konoha once or twice. The girl had to get her hands dirty which after a while didn't seem to bother her anymore. And the Uzumaki boy had worked in peace with Hana all day after the battle.

"So…" Tsume said eyeing her daughter. "When were you going to tell me he marked you as his mate?"

Hana's hand reflexively covered the mark Naruto had left on her. "How did you notice so soon, I thought I covered it."

"You did, but I can smell it. That along with the fact that alphas and young males are avoiding you like a plague, I'd kind of have to be blind to miss that." The woman wrinkled her nose for emphasis.

"Can you keep from the elders, mother? At least until I can beat him?" The girl begged.

"This isn't something that can be kept secret, it is suppose to be known. But I will defend you from them. Those old bastards are letting their position go to their heads. Your father left me in charge, and I'll be damned if I don't tear their throat out before trying to overrule me."

"Thank you mother. I just need enough time to beat him."

"Already so anxious to remove his mark? Especially with such a good catch. The boy hasn't even finished maturing and yet he gives off an alpha aura. Had to get away from him or I would have jumped him infront of his team. Hopefully he would have pinned me down and-"

"Mother!" The young woman was trying to fight the building blush on her cheeks, and losing. "You certainly seem happier about this than I am."

"Of coarse, its my job to be an understanding and calm mother. Besides, I want grandchildren!" Hana's blush was replaced with a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head. "Grandchildren I can spoil a teach how to get away with anything." The size of the sweatdrop grew bigger as Tsume continued to ramble.

"But Mother," Tsume stopped her rambling. "It doesn't bother you that he is the Kyuubi's container?"

Tsume just gave her daughter a strange look. "Are you kidding me? I heard that kid can outrun the ANBU after pranks. Can you imagine what he's like in bed?" Everything went silent as the two women thought for a moment. Both their faces could put a tomato to shame.

Hana blushed brighter as another thought came to her. "You think he has a big-"

"Definitely. You haven't noticed how Hyuuga women are around him? There always blushing with their kekkei genkai active." Tsume said with a sly smile. "They also talk in the hot springs…"

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Kakashi lazily looked up from his smut book to the messenger bird soaring above. Team seven had just got back to town. 'That time already?'

"Alright team that's enough for today, I have to hand in my mission report. I'll give you guys a break since I've been working you so hard, even if your teamwork has been slightly lacking lately." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto would you like to spar. I have a new genjutsu I want to test." She fluttered her eyelashes at Sasuke.

"I'd rather spar with Naruto." The Uchiha looked to Naruto expectantly. He was dying for a chance to test his Sharingan against Naruto.

"As tempting as it is to pound you into the dirt teme," The Uchiha ground his teeth together in annoyance. "I have plans today. And you can come out Konohamaru."

The young boy with two other children trailing behind him came out from their hiding place in the bushes. "Naruto, you didn't even give us a chance to sneak up on you."

The Uchiha started to walk away. "Sasuke, I can spar with you." Sakura called out.

"No." The Uchiha didn't even turn around. The girl felt a pang in her chest. 'Maybe I should just give up on him.'

"Who are your friends, Konohamaru?" Sakura turned to see Naruto talking with the three children that just showed up. One boy with a long scarf, another boy with a runny nose, and a girl with a blush on her cheeks.

"This is Udon and Moegi." Konohamaru said pointing to his friends. "And together we are your rivals for the Hokage's seat." They struck an odd pose together.

"Okay, so you got help." Naruto said bored.

"Yep, and since we outnumber you three to one we will surely defeat you in a game of ninja!"

"Damn, I did promise you I'd play today, huh. Alright, you got five seconds." Naruto held out his hand, showing five fingers as he counted down.

"Quick, run!" Konohamaru took of blasting around a corner with the other two trailing behind. Naruto calmly began walking after them.

"What kind of ninja plays ninja?" Sakura asked walking beside him.

"They're kids, Sakura. They're just trying to have fun while working on their skills. What are you doing playing ninja, you've become more serious about your training but you still fawn over the teme when you could be practicing." Sakura held her head in shame at Naruto's harsh words.

"Ow you brat watch where you're going!" As the two turned the corner they saw a guy with paint on his face holding Konohamaru by his scarf.

"Cut it out Kankuro" The blonde girl next to him said.

"The little shit hit me first, Temari!" He told his sister. Looking back at Konohamaru he asked. "Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

"Hey Konohamaru, you're a ninja aren't you? Start acting like one. Did you forget what I taught you already?" Konohamaru glanced at Naruto to receive a small nod.

Konohamaru's foot suddenly collided into Kankuro's chin. The blow was enough, it stunned the boy loosening his grip allowing Konohamaru to twist out of it and send another kick to the temple.

"You little Konoha brat. I'm going to kill you." By the time Kankuro recovered Konohamaru had already ran behind Naruto along with Udon and Moegi

Yamato was drawn and pointing at Kankuro. Naruto had better things to do right now. "You're wasting my time you makeup wearing freak. Konohamaru beat you, deal with it. If you still wanna pick on someone try picking on me tough guy. Oh wait, nevermind, you're already dead if you move."

"What are you-" Kankuro felt the point of a sword press into his back. He also became aware of the two blades crossing infront of his neck. Following the swords he saw exact copies of Naruto wielding them. There was three, one behind him and one on each side. 'But I would have noticed if he did something like this.'

"Go ahead, move, we dare you…" The Naruto to his left said. The one to his right spoke next. "You'll be dead before you can even think of moving." Lastly what the one behind him said scared him the most. "We even know about your toy, and it won't stop us from killing you..." While the clones were talking Kankuro had set up charka strings to distract them. But when he went to use them he found all of them were severed.

Temari noticing her brother's situation moved to help him. She was stopped by two strong arms wrapping around her waist. She noticed that she had been disarmed of her fan as she was pulled into a defined body causing her face to heat up. Her legs went weak when whoever had her blew on her ear. "I don't like to fight women, especially hot women. Don't worry I won't kill him, relax." Temari melted into him despite her mind screaming for her to get a hold of herself.

Kankuro was desperately trying to find a way out of his plight. The Naruto to his left sighed and spoke up. "Look, I'll make it simple for you…Your fucked. Even if you were able to get away from me and recover for an attack I got backup in that tree over there. So just say a few simple words and I'll let you go and we can forget this whole thing ever happened."

Turning his head carefully to avoid cutting his own neck on the blades he saw Naruto was correct. Sasuke sat on the branch of a tree watching the show. "Say what, exactly?"

Naruto smiled. "Say you're a loser who wears his sister's makeup and picks on little kids."

"What, no-" A rather forceful jab in his back reminded him of where he was. Grinding his teeth together in anger he looked around for what must have been the hundredth time. Hanging his head in shame he mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Naruto said innocently.

"I'm a loser who wears his sister's makeup and picks on little kids! There, I said it now let me go!"

"See how easy that was." The Narutos said. Kankuro was thrown to the ground roughly while Temari was released and gently set down since her mind was still fuzzy and her legs couldn't hold her up. The Narutos around them went up in smoke. The original stood in his same spot infront of the three children with his sword back in its sheath.

"You're quiet, that's for sure but you need to work on hiding that bloodlust." Sakura, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari and the kids behind Naruto's leg were all shocked to find a girl standing a few feet to Naruto's right.

She was about Naruto's height with crimson hair fell to her shoulders and the kanji for love on the left side of her forehead. Her full figure was slightly hidden by the clothes she wore. She looked up to stare at Naruto with dull green eyes. She grasped her head in pain.

"Why does Mother want your blood so badly? She cries out for your death!" The girl managed to gasp out. She seem to calm down, her pain passing. She was able to focus on Naruto. "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, yours?"

She was about to answer when she grasped her head again. She mumbled something like. "No not now, don't come out now…" She froze before looking around frantically. Then looked up fearfully at Naruto.

"Nyu?" She asked couriously.

"Nyu?" Naruto asked. The girl's fear disappeared at the sound of her name. She walked closer to Naruto, looking into his eyes while her hand shyly cupped his face. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment before he crushed his instinct back down.

"ENOUGH GAARA!"

The new voice shocked Gaara, or Nyu as she called herself, out of her daze. A man with the left side of his face covered by cloth stood between Kankuro and Temari, who had picked themselves off the ground to watch Gaara carefully. Nyu looked between Naruto and the man unsure of what to do. When the man reached into his pouch for something Nyu hung her head and walked to Temari hiding behind the girl.

The man spoke when he made sure Nyu wasn't going anywhere. "I am Baki and I must apologize for my team's behavior. We have merely come to Konoha for the Chunin Exams." He studies the three genin. Naruto standing infront of Sakura, Konohamaru, and his friends then to Sasuke in the tree. He had watched how they cornered his team effortlessly whether purpose or not. He continued. "We look forward to facing skilled such skilled opponents, such as yourselves."

The man then turned around. "Lets go there are things I must discuss with you." He disappeared in a cloud of sand. Kankuro followed next and when it didn't seem as if Gaara was going to leave Temari gently took the girl and followed last.

Sasuke jumped down from the branch he was on. 'Things are getting interesting.' He then started towards the nearest training ground.

Naruto turned to Konoharmaru and his friends. "Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to catch you another time."

"Its alright boss. You gotta get stronger to beat up guys like that makeup wearing guy." The other two nodded frantically. Guess they were still a little shaken from the encounter.

Walking after Sasuke, Naruto called out. "Hey Uchiha, I think I'll take that offer to pound you into the ground!" Without even turning around Naruto continued. "Come on Sakura we got work to do." The girl hurried to catch up.

In another tree were three other ninja, their headbands identifying them from the sound.

"You think they just got lucky?" The one that looked like a mummy asked.

"Maybe…But their definitely no pushovers. Watch the ones called Naruto and Gaara carefully." The girl said.

"I still don't get what Orochimaru-sama sees in that Naruto kid…Yea he's good but were better." The spiky haired one said.

"Don't say his name and do you really doubt him?" The mummy said.

"Whatever, I could still kill him." With that the spiky haired boy jumped away.

You think he could kill him?" The mummy asked the girl. She was still watching Naruto walk away, analyzing his every move.

"Not a chance, it would probably take all three of us to take this guy down."

"Hmm…" They too jumped to follow their teammate.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

"Come on Sasuke. You been braggin' on those eyes of yours ever since you got 'em and I'm still walking all over you!" Naruto was milking it, clapping and waving as if a bunch of people were watching their fight and weren't making enough noise. Sakura giggled at him from under a nearby tree.

Sasuke's clothes were tattered and torn. He was also bleeding from a few cuts and had a few bruises but other than that he was fine. Naruto had disposed of his weighted coat, leaving him bare from the waist up. His sheath had been relocated to his back and his devil bringer was out in all its glory.

It should be impossible, but Naruto had found a loophole in his Sharingan. Before when Naruto sword style had been conservative and precise he had no trouble countering and getting in a few good hits but now…They were basically at a stalemate. Neither one could get in any good blows.

His moves were erratic and unorthodox. Sasuke's eyes couldn't properly predict what would happen next. Kicks and punches could come from anywhere, but the scariest thing was that all the attacks flowed together perfectly even though they weren't planned. 'Its like its all on instinct.'

Sasuke threw three kunai while Naruto's back was turned to him, then taking two more out he rushed the silver haired boy. Naruto turned dodging two while catching the last one with his devil bringer before crushing it into scrap metal. Dropping it he bent backwards under the first slash and kicked out at Sasuke's kneecap.

The Uchiha jumped over while throwing one of his kunai at Naruto's face. Naruto turned his head slightly and caught the weapon in his teeth, spinning he released it back at Sasuke. Sasuke caught the blade in a back handed grip, using both blades he stabbed at Naruto only for Naruto to flip over him and his attack.

Naruto landed on his hands behind Sasuke and spun lashing out with fast kicks. Sasuke guard was broken by the assault and the next kick caught him in the stomach sending him skidding a few feet away. Sasuke flashed through hand seals. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" He exhaled three fireballs at Naruto.

Naruto was already standing with Yamato. "Shuffle!" He cried out.

He stepped back to avoid the first two then stepped forward while slashing upward directly infront of him. Yamato cut though the fire easy, sending two halves to explode behind Naruto.

Naruto cut through the air with Yamato sending out a blue shockwave. "Judgment Cut!"

Sasuke barely managed to avoid the attack. Landing across the clearing directly infront of Naruto.

"Hey, teme! Lets see who saved the better finisher!" Naruto challenged. Sasuke just smirked. "I'm gonna have to warn you though, I got this idea from Wave after Haku."

Sasuke was kind of worried but there was no way he would back down. "Whatever dobe, it took me a while to get this right but I think this is the perfect situation to use it." Sasuke had found this in the Uchiha scrolls and after he finished reading the description he didn't stop till he could perform it.

"You ready Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Come on guys just call it a tie. You both shouldn't use those kinds of moves in a spar." Sakura plea was left unheard.

Sasuke's smirk came back "On the count of three."

"One…" Naruto said. Both took their stance. Naruto sheathed Yamato and began focusing chakra into his sword with his hand on the hilt. Sasuke clapped his hands together as he began to gather chakra and visualizing his move.

"Two…" Sasuke said straining in concentration to gather enough chakra. Sweat rolled down Naruto's face while his focus increased. Sasuke went though each hand seal slowly not to mess anything up. Yamato's sheath began to glow, chakra could be seen leaking from the blade inside as it struggled to be set free.

"Three…" Both released their attack simultaneously.

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" Red hot flames exploded from Sasuke's mouth sending a dragon shaped flame at Naruto. The flames were so hot they scorched the ground under its path and left a trail of fire.

"Slash Dimension!" Yamato flashed out of its sheath for an instant before going back in with an audible click. At the sound of the click numerous slashes appeared surrounding Sasuke, trapping him in their web.

The dragon of flames collided with Naruto and exploded while the cuts in the air around Sasuke detonated all around him.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura turned around at the sound of two groans. Both Sasuke and Naruto were held down by a Kakashi with his foot planted into their backs and their faces planted into the dirt. They were probably both suffering from chakra exhaustion or at least trying to recover from using so much chakra at once, so the two most likely couldn't move anyway.

"What the HELL were you two thinking!?" Kakashi's voice was filled with rage.

"We were sparring." Naruto managed to say through the dirt.

"Sparring! You call that SPARRING! It looked like you two were out to kill each other. Both those attacks were high level, probably capable of taking out a jonin and you use them in a sparring match? I was able to feel the chakra being gathered all the way from the Hokage's office!" Kakashi sighed and both his bunshin disappear.

'I this was going to happen. I just didn't think it would get this far this fast.' "I had recommended all of you for the Chunin Exam but after this I will withdraw my recommendation unless…"

Both boy's eyes widened in shock along with Sakura. Sasuke spoke up. "Unless what Sensei?"

"The Exam is two days from now. The only way you're getting in is if you train with me until I let you go. What I have put you though so far was nothing compared to what I going to make you do. Do you accept these terms?" Both nodded frantically.

"Go home Sakura, I'm exempting you from this. Mostly because you might die halfway through." Kakashi gave her the form for the Chunin Exam but when the girl hesitated Kakashi locked eyes with her and let out a bit of killing intent. "THAT'S AN ORDER, GENIN!"

"Y-y-yes s-sir." Sakura scrabbled away as fast as she could.

"Now that, that's done…" He briefly looked around the training area they were at. It was suitable for all purposes with water, trees, and good sized boulders. He turned back to the two boys still on the ground.

"I am going to test every damn thing you know. And I will teach the hard way. Listen and you might learn something. By the time I'm done with you two this whole training field will be watered…WITH YOUR SWEAT! Welcome to HELL boys."

With that the torture began…

End Chapter 7.

Yay! Done. If you have questions leave them in the review and I'll answer as soon as I can.

I wanted to give Zabuza an honorable death I hope I managed to capture that well along with his love to Haku.

Naruto marks his mates while in a sort of incomplete devil trigger(eyes glow red and has slight aura but no armor or spirit). So far only Trish and Hana have been marked but he'll get the others soon.

Lucy's persona for Elfen Lied fits almost too well here. Gaara's history will be slightly tweaked to fit better too. Gaara is actually just a code name and Naruto called her Nyu because that is the only sound she makes when in her innocent persona. Actual names are still open or I can just leave her innocent persona Nyu and her more bloodthirsty side Gaara as it fits.

Sorry there was no Ifrit in this chapter, I couldn't really find a good battle for it to be used in.

Naruto's New Attacks

Yamato:

Shuffle- (RQ/DMC 4) Naruto steps back to avoid an attack then rushes forward with a fast and powerful counter attack

Slash Dimension- (DMC4) Naruto unsheathes Yamato with blinding speed making cuts in the air leaving glowing blue blades surrounding the opponent. The blades then detonate destroying anything too close or caught in the web of blades. Naruto made this after finding that detonating his summon swords caused too much strain with creating, holding, and detonating them. (I just had to give him something that goes boom)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I have finished chapter 8 of Devils Don't Cry. YAY!

Alright now this chap has new twists that will make you wonder just what the hell is going on in my mind. I also want everyone to know if they have any questions just ask and I'll reply to you as soon as I can. I'm not sure if I'm adding Lucia at all anymore but my muse and me are still going over it. And to the requests for lemons...I would have to work up the nerve to even attempt writing a lemon (as I'm afraid it will suck terribly, I still worry that my fight scenes suck). I'm also hoping to fill in a few plot holes in this chap.

**Darkwrite:** I tweaked your idea a bit, but the insparation for it still came from you so thanks!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I do not own the DMC series or Naruto. (Honestly if anyone is actually monitoring this you obviously need a life as its pretty damn obvious I don't own anything but my own ideas.)

**Sealing**

"998…"

"999…"

"1000…"

"Now I want fifty more for half-assing that set!" The one eyed jounin shouted with his orange book no where to be seen. He had put them through enough to kill some genin and yet they were still training.

The two boys groaned but stayed in position. They both balanced on the razor sharp point of a kunai with their pointer finger while in handstand position about twenty feet from each other. A slight lapse of concentration and that finger would be gone. They began there fifty using that finger to perform pushups, having to constantly adjust the flow of chakra to allow proper movement. That was only part of the grueling exercise.

"Switch!" Kakashi shouted suddenly.

The boys instantly pushed off and switched hands and resumed the fifty. This was the other part, Kakashi would randomly tell them to switch hands to keep them aware, they had done this on each finger already. Added to the thousands of pushups, situps, juggernauts, laps around Konoha, various other chakra exercises, and sparring with each other and you would very quickly come to the conclusion that the two were severely low on chakra and their bodies must nearly be to the point of giving out on them. The only thing keeping them going was their pride.

When the fifty were done the two remained motionless. Kakashi let them stay there for a while.

"Enough!" He said.

The two boys let themselves fall and hit the ground in a rather undignified heap. Their chest heaved for breath, every muscle burned, and sweat poured off of them while they fought off the stars in their vision. An object hit the ground next to each of them with a loud clatter.

"An ANBU training katana is next to both of you. You two will spar once more, feel free to use any attack you can muster."

Kakashi had showed both the basics sword fighting used in ANBU along with his own family's basics. The two soaked it up like sponges. Naruto mixed it into his style combining it with what he already learned from Gekkou Hayate. While Sasuke memorized each and every move exactly, preparing himself should he ever have to use or defend against a sword.

The two boys stood up shakily while grabbing the katana next to them. Their legs trembled, struggling to hold them up. Naruto held his sword in a reverse grip in his human hand. Since he was crouching it rested slightly above the ground. Sasuke held his normally in front of him with both hands on the hilt. He stood straight and proud as oppose to Naruto's crouched stance.

The two charged at each other with everything they had left, as the blades traveled they left a trail of chakra in their wake. Naruto's blade glowed a gentle blue before taking in the water and air surrounding it turning into a swirling maelstrom. Sasuke's sword turned a violent yellow before flames and its cold blooded brother lightning crackled around the sword making it a storm of fire.

'They shouldn't have enough chakra left to bring out that kind of reaction! At most Sasuke's sword should have only made sparks while Naruto's would have produced a small wind blade.'

The swords Kakashi gave them were made from a cheap metal that taught ninja to harnessed elemental chakra. The only downside were that the metal itself was extremely weak, making it useless in actual combat, it would break easily under heavy force.

It took a gifted blacksmith to forge useful blades from this metal. One would have to balance the metals to where the blade could channel chakra and still be deadly efficient in close combat. Some used one's own chakra nature increasing the weapon's power such as the blades use by Kiri's Seven Swordsmen of Mist. Some blades were infused with a certain element no matter who the wielded it, like the lost Sword of the Thunder Spirit used by the Second Hokage. Both types were rare and extremely powerful in the right hands.

The distance between Naruto and Sasuke closed rapidly. Naruto's maelstrom dragged along the ground tearing up the earth underneath it. Sasuke's storm of fire cut through the air beside him. Naruto pivoted on one foot, giving himself a spin, attacking with a downward vertical slash while Sasuke went with a horizontal swing. The blades met in an explosion of nature chakra.

Electrically charged water and huge bursts of flames jumped from the locked swords. Both boys pushed with all their strength trying to overcome the other. The swords suddenly shattered under the stress, unable to handle the clash. The boys fell to their knees in front of each other. Blood red slitted eyes met red eyes with two tomoe spinning wildly, both refusing to lose to the other out of sheer willpower.

"You had enough yet Teme/Dobe?" They asked simultaneously.

"You…" They said. Sasuke's fist flew to be caught in Naruto's devil bringer. Naruto's human hand lashed out only for Sasuke to block the punch and grab Naruto's wrist.

"Wish!" Their heads collided in a desperate finishing move. Their blood mingled and dripped to the ground. Both gritted their teeth in pain, trying to fight off the darkness in the edges of their vision.

After a few seconds Kakashi decided to intervene. "That's enough, we'll call it a draw." When neither boy responded he walked over to take a closer look.

What he saw shocked him. 'Even when their both unconscious they refuse to lose to the other.'

They kneeled in front of each other, the muscles in their arms still trembling, straining to overcome the other. Lifeless blue eyes clashed with equally lifeless black. Kakashi squeezed a pressure point in their shoulders causing them to both fall to the side.

'Two geniuses in their own way and with so much power and potential. Their so alike and yet so different at the same time. It is amazing how well they balance each other out.'

He made two shadow clones. They each grabbed a student and a Chunin Exam paper then jumped off to return them home, leaving Kakashi to his thoughts.

'Naruto's bloodline of the body and Sasuke's of the mind. Constantly challenging each other to become stronger. Even their natures feed off of each other, the water charged with electricity and the fire fed by wind.' Kakashi let out a heavy sigh. 'Well at least my hair is already silver it'll save me some trouble in the long run.'

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Ninja and civilian alike busily walked through the crowded market district of Konoha. Honest merchants and crooked scoundrels advertised their goods. No matter what your profession you could find what you needed here, whether it be weapons, tools, clothing, food, or even trinkets for the tourists.

We find a blonde haired woman walking with a blue haired woman towards a ramen stand. The two were both beautiful specimens of the fairer sex. Men who stole glances at them could not work up the nerve to do more than look. The aura that rolled off the two women scared any man who happened to get to close to them.

"Why are we here again?" The blue haired girl asked as they walked in the booth.

"I have decided to surprise Master with two bowls of ramen since he is going to participate in the chunin exams. He should be nearly recovered from his training by the time we get back." The blonde spoke.

"I don't know how devil boy can eat so much of this stuff, if you didn't limit him he would probably eat it every day."

"Oh, you seem concerned for Master. Has seeing him so beat up from training brought this out or maybe it was his recent marking of you?"

"Hey! He surprised me alright!" Lady said annoyed.

Trish smiled and thanked Ayame and her father for the ramen before walking out with Lady following. "If I remember correctly after he limped into the house with that kage bunshin you walked over to him and offered to help. Instead of him accepting he kissed you. You didn't put up much of a fight when he marked you either. In fact, you seemed to rather enjoy it. Then he passed out in your arms.

Lady's face was burning crimson, contrasting with her dark blue hair. Her embarrassment vanished as she sensed something strange. "Do you feel that?"

Trish nodded while scanning the crowd for the source of the familiar aura. 'So I finally get to see her?' She soon caught sight of a brown haired girl with fang like marks on her cheeks.

As if feeling her gaze Hana looked up from her to do list. Her eyes locked on Trish's as the world around them disappeared. Only Trish, Lady, and Hana remained as everything around them faded away. Hana found herself unable to move as she was analyzed, her body just wouldn't respond.

'I approve…' Hana heard a voice whisper.

Hana felt her limbs respond as reality returned. The blonde woman was calmly walking away as if nothing had happened. Her hand went up to touch the mark showing she belonged to Naruto.

'He already has a mate, and she approves of me?!' She dismissed the strange encounter, she would think over it later, for now she needed to finish getting supplies.

When Trish walked away Lady rushed to catch up. "What happened and who was that?"

"She, like us, is marked by Master. I merely approved of her, although, she will still have to prove herself."

"Oh, do you approve of me?"

"I have seen how you make Master happy. I accepted you a few days after you started living with us, all that was needed was for him to mark you."

"Okay…" A strange thought ran though Lady's head. "What would have happened if you wouldn't have accepted us?"

"If you posed a threat to Master I would have killed you like any other enemy, its as simple as that." The brilliant gold aura of her devil trigger flared for emphasis.

Lady had no doubt Trish would be a dangerous opponent. The training the two had been doing together gave Lady a taste of Trish's mastery over lightning as well as her advanced taijutsu. The only one that could possible control her was Naruto himself.

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

"Why are we doing this again, Temari?" Kankuro asked nervously.

Temari sighed. "I told you I'm worried about her, she's been so quiet lately. She hasn't even shown any bloodlust." She said to her brother.

"You say that like it's a bad thing!" Kankuro almost whimpered.

Temari fought the urge to strangle her brother. Steeling her nerves she turned to door and knocked, expecting an angry reply, instead she received none.

"See she's not even-"

"Nyu?"

"Damnit, I just had to say something." Don't get Kankuro wrong, he really did care for Gaara and especially Nyu its just that the sand that could crush you effortlessly scared him and he liked living. Yea, living is nice.

Temari open the door enough for both of them to see Nyu sitting on the bed hugging her knees close. Before Kankuro could run Temari pulled him in with her. They carefully approached not to scare her. Temari sat next to her.

"Nyu, is Gaara resting?" The red head gave a slight twitch of a nod.

Three presences shared one body. The one-tailed demon Shukaku, Gaara, and Nyu. Nyu seemed to represent all of the kindness and innocence of a child but it was hidden by her shy nature. Gaara represented all the hatred and anger from the challenges of being the container of Shukaku. And Shukaku was just a demon of immense bloodlust and absolutely no mercy.

It was often required for Gaara or Nyu to go dormant or 'sleep' while the other maintained the body. That way Shukaku was kept at bay as it could not break free unless the body and mind were both asleep. The body still went into a stasis akin to sleep which allowed little to no movement for the persona in control.

If one had to describe it, it would be similar to sleeping with your eyes open. The awareness was there just not the function. It kept the body from giving out from lack of sleep at random. It also gave everyone in Suna a sense of security known that the demon could not be released by accident.

Nyu squeeze her eyes shut and suddenly went limp. Kankuro took a cautious step back and Temari tensed. When the girl reopened her eyes the innocence was gone, in its place was hatred and anger.

"Gaara?" Temari asked carefully.

"What do you want?" Gaara didn't move, but she kept them in sight.

"We were just wondering if anything was bothering you lately." Temari glanced to Kankuro for help but he pointed to the sand on the floor that hadn't been there when they entered. Any sudden movements could be lead to their deaths.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Gaara murmured.

"That silver haired genin we met? I'm so gonna kill him-" Gaara's hand lashed out and Kankuro was instantly covered in sand. He was thrown against the wall so hard the apartment seemed to shake from the force. Another wave of sand slammed into him pinning him to the wall.

"**ONLY I WILL KILL HIM!" **Gaara's demonic voice shouted as the sand began to crush the life out of her brother.

"Gaara stop it he didn't know!" Temari was also covered in sand that prevented her from moving to help.

"I sorry Gaara!" Kankuro managed to rasp out. Just when it seemed as if she was going to kill him all the sand fell to the floor dropping Kankuro with it. Temari rushed to Kankuro huddled in the corner feeling helpless without his puppet.

Gaara got up from the bed and walked towards the window.

"Where are you going?" Temari asked from her spot over her brother.

"To kill him." Was her short reply.

"Please Gaara just wait for the Chunin Exams, you don't know what he's capable of. You saw how easily he could have killed Kankuro."

"I am not Kankuro…" She said jumping out the window.

"We have to follow her! She could get killed!" Worry was evident in her voice.

"I doubt it, but let me grab Karasu."

_**Devils Don't Cry… **_

"_Curious…" _The elegant feminine voice said.

"Huh!?" Naruto awoke to a hand gently caressing his face while the other played in his silver hair.

"_I said curious. You've turned out so curious under my influence."_ Naruto opened his eyes to a beautiful woman with his head in her lap. They were in the middle of the sewer on a patch of blood red grass surrounded by roses.

Smooth pale skin with gentle features, her long blood red hair pooled around her. The only thing keeping her modest was the nine tails and her hair covering her delicate but full curves in an exotic way. Her crimson slitted eyes stared into his blue. A necklace with the kanji for seal on it hung right above her bosom.

As soon as he realized who it was he jumped away landing on water without even causing a ripple. His hand flew to his side to find Yamato, which had not been there before. "Kyuubi…What do you mean influence?"

The woman's crimson hued lips quirked into a smile. _"You do not know, Descendant of Sparda? How do you think the legacy in your blood became so strong? It is because of me that you power grows as it does."_

"But something like that-"

"_I am the Kyuubi, a demon lord powerful enough to battle The Dark Knight Sparda and come out alive. It was a simple matter to feed the legacy in your blood to become strong enough to balance with the human blood. The results so far are rather interesting and I must say…satisfactory."_ She eyed him like a piece of meat.

"But why help me? What's the point?"

"_Hmm…why shouldn't I? After all, I picked you to be my vassal."_

"You picked me? You were sealed in me because you attacked Konoha!" Naruto's mind was working in overdrive. None of her answers made any sense.

"_Why of course, how else would I have gotten your foolish father to seal me into my chosen pawn?"_

"M-my f-father was the Fourth? The old man said-"

"_That you were an orphan. Your dear mother, Kushina, having died during childbirth and your father, the Legendary Fourth, being unknown."_

"Why should I believe you? How would you know?" She stood gracefully on the mound of blood grass. She started walking toward him, grass appearing where she stepped as if rolling out a carpet.

"_I know everything about you Naruto, your desire to protect what you love, your will to become stronger, even your fear of losing what you have gained...like what happened to Kyrie."_

Yamato stopped inches away from her neck, a slight line of blood made its way down her flawless pale skin, but there was no cut as it had healed almost instantly. "Shut up! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

Unfazed she pushed Yamato away to bend down to look in his eyes and give him a wonder full view of cleavage. She caressed the side of his face and lean close to his ear.

"_Because I could help you…"_ She whispered huskily into his ear. _"I could make you a full blooded devil…stronger than the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda himself. All you have to do is devote yourself to me as I will to you."_ She gave him a gentle kiss than quickly became more passionate and hungry.

Naruto's eyes glowed red like hers as he pulled her closer, his instinct telling him to mark her as his. She moaned into the kiss as his hands caressed her body and their tongues battled. She pulled away licking her lips, enjoying his taste.

"_Well?" _She asked.

"No." Naruto said his eyes losing their red glow. She surprised him by laughing, walking away with a sway in her hips and taking a seat on the blood grass.

"_Good, I was afraid for a moment you were weak. We'll meet again soon, my vassal, but for now you must show the container of Shukaku her place. I will not lose to Shukaku and he is arrogant and stupid for challenging me._"

"Just who's side are you on?"

"_I am on no one's side but my own Naruto-kun. You are merely one of the many pieces in this game. Do not disappoint me, my vassal."_

Naruto shot awake from his slumber, nearly jumping out of his bed. 'She thinks this is a game?!' Not even stopping to get his cloak he grabbed Yamato and froze as another thought hit him. 'The Fourth is my father? Why didn't anyone tell me? He leaned gainst the wall to steady himself. 'Why me? No, I'm not going to feel sorry for myself! I can't blame them for not being here for me, but that doesn't mean I can't be angry at them for not telling me.' Sorrow and confusion were quickly replaced by anger, he nearly ran into Trish and Lady while walking out.

"I have ramen for you young Master." Trish said cheerfully. Her happy mood disappeared when she saw the red seeping in Naruto's eyes.

"It can wait." The boy said walking out.

Trish put away the ramen and hurriedly followed. Lady ran next to her with confusion in her eyes. "What's going on? Must be important to ignore ramen."

"Someone challenges Master." Was Trish's short reply.

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

Temari and Kankuro stumbled upon Gaara standing calmly in the middle of an empty training ground. They didn't have to wait long before Naruto appeared in front of her along with Trish and Lady. He stood there with his coat missing, devil bringer bare, and Yamato at his waist.

"Make sure they don't interfere." He said over his shoulder to the two women. They nodded and jumped away.

Neither Naruto nor Gaara moved or said anything. The time for talk was over, this was a battle of dominance. A single leaf fluttered to the ground between the two of them.

As soon as the leaf touched the ground Naruto's ethereal devil bringer shot out, closing the distance between them in moments, but was blocked and knocked off course by a wall of sand. Naruto jumped high to avoid the stream of sand that nearly engulfed him.

A blue shockwave erupted from his sword, crashing against the sand that protected Gaara. More streams of sand shot out at the airborne Naruto. He blurred out, disappearing completely.

* * *

Temari and Kankuro moved to help but were blocked by Trish and Lady. "This is not your battle." Lady said, red lightning already crackling around her.

Temari reached for her fan distracting the two women long enough for Kankuro to switch himself with his puppet. They tensed to attack but was stopped by Lady. "Don't even try it. We saw puppet boy switch himself. Move another inch and Trish will fry you, and my spear isn't just for show. "

The two siblings where helpless to do anything but watch.

* * *

'He's fast!' Gaara looked around frantically trying to spot him. As soon as the boy would appear he'd only disappear again.

'Left? Right? Above?' The sand stopped a blade a hair's width from stabbing her between the eyes.

"I'm right in front of you. Like it? I call it Air Trick, think of it as a more offensive oriented kawarimi." He blurred again and began to circle the red head, after images appearing all around her. It seemed like twenty of him were circling her all at once. Another crescent arc of blue energy came from her left. The sand moved to block it.

Naruto attacked from the opposite side, trying to take her head off. His blade was stopped once more by sand. He strained to break through, but more sand pushed him back. He blurred out before the sand could capture him. Naruto, however, was quickly tiring. His body was struggling to respond to his commands. His attacks were becoming sluggish and forced. He had to finish this.

'He's everywhere!' Gaara thought frantically. The sand was struggling to keep up with him, if she didn't do something he was going to break her defense. Stream after stream of sand shot out at Naruto chasing him around the field. Each one was dodged but she managed to force him into the air.

"Got you!" She cried out triumphantly.

The sand had missed but swirled around him to trap him in a cage, all the sand converged on him and he couldn't escape without getting caught. The sand closed in and wrapped around his body. The boy struggled to break free but it was to late the sand covered him completely, turning him into a cocoon in the air.

"Sabaku Kyu!" The girll shouted.

'Damnit I'm too weak from training...I can't, I won't lose.'

Demonic energy seeped into Gaara making her eyes became like Shukaku's. "**SABAKU SOSO!"**

'IFRIT!'

Before the cocoon of sand could implode it exploded outward sending flames, smoke, sand, and shards of glass out everywhere. A figure fell to the ground hidden by a smokescreen.

'That's impossible no one has ever escaped!' Gaara looked on in fear at the monster that revealed itself.

Monstrous hooves stepped out of the smoke carrying a dark blue skinned beast in burnt shorts with it. Its skin resembled a full body version of the devil bringer. The creature was at least seven feet tall with blue flames burning on its body. Every inch of it was built with muscle with long spikey silver hair that fell to the middle of its back. Hooves replaced feet, hands now had vicious looking claws on them, two long horns jutted from the side of its head over pointed ears, and long, sharp teeth filled its mouth. (AN: cookie to who can tell me which game series I got this from, double chocolate chip if you specify which game)

* * *

"What is that thing!? What happened to the kid!?" Kankuro asked in terror. That thing was scarier than Gaara. All three of them turned to Trish.

"That is Master's Ifrit form." Trish said, her eyes not leaving the battle.

"That thing looks like a demon, I've never seen a jutsu like that!" Temari shouted.

Lady turned back to watch the flaming beast regain its bearings. "Not a demon, a devil."

* * *

The beast snorted out a large cloud of smoke. It took a deep breath and when it breathed again instead of smoke small bursts of flame jumped from its nostrils. Looking up into the sky it let out a guttural roar with flames shooting from its mouth.

Gaara watched in awed terror. 'What is he?'

The creature's burning red eyes locked on to Gaara. The beast started a slow stomp toward the girl that soon became a full out rush. It roared as the flames on its body along with the speed of its charge increased. The darkened whisker marks made the creature even more menacing.

Gaara let out a terrified scream and focused all her sand into forming a dome around her. This was the first time she felt fear this great. The creature even terrified mother!

The flaming creature slammed into the orb of sand, but it didn't slow down, continuing to push the sand barrier into a tree that splintered from the impact. When the orb hit the tree a clawed hand covered in flames reared back and pierced through the orb and a muffled scream was heard.

The sand lost its form and trickled to the ground leaving Gaara suspended by the clawed hand around her neck, otherwise unharmed. Gaara squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her death. The creature flexed its claws preparing to kill her but stopped when tears started to fall from the girl's eyes.

'What am I doing?' Naruto's thoughts began to surface.

_"Aren't you going to kill her? She challenged you and lost, her life is now yours." _Kyuubi's calm voice went through his head.

'But why? I-I-I don't w-want to kill.' Thoughts of Haku flashed through Naruto's mind as he fought to control his body.

_"Why fight it? Kill her.' _Her voice prodded.

'No, Ifrit... listen to me. I am in control.'

_'Kill Her...'_

'No. Ifrit...Listen. To. Me!'

_"KILL HER!"_ Kyuubi screamed.

"NO!" Naruto's demonic form dropped Gaara and backed away. It let out a monstrous roar as it was engulfed in flames. The roar faded to a howl that became more human. The flames died down revealing Naruto's human form. 'I'm in control.'

A now human Naruto walked up to the fearful girl, looking at her with gentle blue eyes. His thumb brushed away a tear, strangly the sand did block the contact, his lips then met hers. Still in shock from the kiss she didn't realize when he pulled away. A sharp pain came from her neck.

Both of them felt the pull on their minds. Naruto was now in a vast desert. Wind howled as sand buffed him. A distant rumble was follow by a scream of rage.

"Not here, not here, anywhere but here… I'm sorry mother don't hurt us…"

"Nyu…"

He looked behind him to see two identical girls hugging each other. Both cried in each other's arms. He turned back when he heard another scream of outrage, closer this time.

A giant tanuki rose from the sand in front of them. Gaara's and Nyu's cries became louder. Shukaku roared once more.

"**I WON'T LOSE TO YOU! I WON'T!"** The creature lifted its arms and slammed them down. Naruto brought up his devil bringer to block the blow.

Nine tails came from behind him to stop the attack. The clawed arms slammed into the tails, straining to overpower them. It was useless, the tails flexed and the tanuki was thrown back effortlessly.

"_You are such a sore loser, Shukaku."_ The Kyuubi walked out from behind Naruto in all her glory.

"**YOU CHEATED KYUUBI!" **Shukaku stomach expanded before firing a concentrated blast of wind and chakra.

"_I won fairly, you are merely too stupid to accept that." _Kyuubi inspected her nails while using a delicate hand to bat away the blast lazily.

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" **Wind exploded from the tanuki's mouth in a blast larger than the last.

"_I grow weary of your immaturity."_ Her eyes flashed red and the wind reversed itself. It shot back at Shukaku, swirling around him and kicking up sand. The sand kept spinning reaching high above the demon. Once it reached the top it hardened trapping Shukaku inside. The kanji for seal then appeared on the tanuki's forehead. His screams of rage became distant before disappearing entirely, even though he was right there.

"_That should keep him in check. You did well Naruto-kun."_ Her red hued lips met his. He quickly pulled away.

"Why are you toying with our lives? I almost killed her because of you!"She looked thoughtful, considering the answer to his question.

"_But you didn't did you Naruto-kun?"_ She said caressing his cheek.

"What?"

_"Yes, you almost killed her, but you didn't. You were strong enough to stay in control. I am glad I chose you for this game." _He slapped the hand away in anger and pointed to Gaara and Nyu who were still in a state of shock.

"Look at them! This isn't a game! Their like that because of that damn raccoon toying with their lives!"

Kyuubi looked at him like he was a rare animal. _"Why do you care?"_

"WHY SHOULDN'T I? Pain…death… terror…there is never a reason to cause it, nothing justifies it."

"_But you want power don't you? You caused her terror and pain when you struggled to control Ifrit. And you are going to cause more pain more terror even death if you choose to continue on the path to power whether intentional or not. Don't you want the power to crush the ones who oppose you?"_

"NO! I want power to protect the ones I love!" She looked at him for a long time before finally smiling.

"_Good... Your heart is, by far, your greatest source of power as you walk your path."_ She began to fade. _"He who fights monsters should look to it that he himself does not become a monster. And when you gaze long into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you…Remember my words Naruto-kun." _She faded completely and Naruto found himself back in the training ground. Before he could question Kyuubi's words Gaara lunged at him and hugged him.

To the shock of Temari and Kankuro she began to cry in Naruto's arms. Tears of pain, sorrow, and most of all happiness the voice was gone, mother was quiet. Naruto merely sat down and held her as she wept into his neck. His Ifrit gauntlets glowed and were replace by Yamato clattering to the ground next to him.

Trish and Lady relaxed their stances and walked over to Naruto. He'll most likely be needing help getting home after devil triggering. Kankuro watched Gaara cry before turning to his sister. "So any idea what happened?" He asked.

"All I know is that guy is extremely dangerous to beat Gaara. It would be best if we stayed clear of him during the Chunin Exams and you know…" Kankuro caught the subtle message easy. When the invasion happened fighting this guy was suicide.

"That and Gaara and Nyu like him. Hopefully, for their sake, she won't have to fight him."

_**Devils Don't Cry…**_

A man busted into a room with three occupants. "H-he s-s-s-sealed her demon I don't know how, but I'm sure of it. What are we going to do now? We need her for the invasion."

The oldest man spoke up. "Calm yourself."

"The invasion will still happen she just may need a little 'motivation' to release Shukaku. Ku ku ku ku…After all I need the Sharingan and the boy's devil blood. I won't let this little setback stop me."

"And his sword, Yamato, is our only hope with Force Edge gone." The older man spoke up.

"Yes, you will get your sword as long as I get the boy to experiment on, maybe with the help of one of your followers to compare notes."

The four men went over their final plans for the Chunin Exams as Naruto went home to find those two bowls of ramen with his name on them.

...

...

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE RAMEN IS GONE!?"

* * *

End Chapter 8.

I decided to break the norm with Kyuubi by making her neutral. If you don't like Kyuubi taking a female form well... deal with it, folklore says Kitsune appear often as women. Harem interaction and development will go into more detail after the preliminaries. Yes I gave Naruto Dark Slayer Style! Oh and I be posting a link to a pic of Ifrit's Devil Trigger for those who don't feel like guessing.

Tell me what you think, I'm open to ideas.

Next chap I'll finally get to the chunin exams. Might also start on a new story soon as well ( i'm bored).

New Moves:

Air Trick- Short ranged speed burst technique. (I know its actual teleportation in the game but Naruto hasn't gotten that far with it yet.) Uses blue flames in Devil Trigger no matter what Devil Arm is being used.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Yo! Sorry I took so long, I've been a bit busy iwith life. My muse recently beat me the inspiration into me (I still got the bruises) and forced me to type them. Oh, and has anyone else noticed the increasing amount of DMC/Naruto crossovers? I feel a little intimidated. (Muse ties intimidation to a stake, sets it on fire, and watches it burn) Uhhh…Nevermind. Moving on…

I'm desperately trying to stop making errors, sorry if some manage to slip by.

**Pairings:** I've decided to put Lucia. She will be introduced in a very interesting way (trust me when I say you most likely won't be expecting it) later on. If you have a problem with that…Have a nice bowl of STFU.

**Weapons:** Good news: I finally figured out a way to use Red Queen and Blue Rose(won't exactly be a gun) believably in the story. Bad news: they won't appear in story just yet. "When?" You may ask… well I could tell you but then my muse would kill us both, so you're just going to have to read and find out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or DMC. (This is made for fun and derived from boredom)

**The She Viper**

"Naruto watch out!"

The silver haired boy turned just in time to catch a small seed like creature out of the air with his devil bringer. The creature struggled in his grip before he mercilessly crushed the life out of it.

"Fucking Chimera Seeds!" Naruto shouted while cutting through another that jumped, trying to latch onto him. He caught a glimpse of a lizard like creature out the corner of his eye.

'An Assault!' It was about half the size of a man with armored green skin, sharp talons and teeth, and a powerful tail. The creature jumped at a downed Sakura attempting to tear her throat out. Sasuke was too busy fighting off his own Assault to help her.

Naruto used his new air trick move to appear in front of the girl with his devil bringer headed straight for the creature's face. The Assault managed to raise the shield like protrusion on its arm to take the punch, but the thick bone shield shattered under Naruto's demonic arm and it was knocked back.

Naruto's ethereal devil bringer grabbed the lizard's tail and with monstrous strength slammed it into the ground relentlessly. More Assaults were quickly emerging from the ground, jumping into the fray only to be beaten back by the half devil using their brother as a club.

Sakura came out from behind Naruto and slammed her gloved fists one of the Assaults. Its head caved in and the neck snapped sending it straight into another behind it.

Sakura then jump into the air avoiding the broken Assault thrown by Naruto. It crashed into its brothers sending them all into a tree. Sasuke's fireball then made short work of them, leaving nothing but charred husks behind.

Naruto used his human hand to point toward the dead creatures, two fingers sticking out from a closed fist with the thumb straight up. "Bang! Yippy kiya motherfuckers!"

"What's that handsign Naruto? I've never seen it before." Sakura asked, desperately trying to shake off the brain juice on her glove.

Naruto just shrugged. "Don't know, just sorta felt right. Kinda a spur of the moment thing. Hey Sasuke, if you're done barbequing, we should go. The smell alone is gonna attract attention."

Sasuke finished his jutsu and nodded. The three took to the trees in a hurry in case any enemies were nearby. Naruto took time to recollect his thoughts.

The exam had started easy enough passing up a test to filter out the idiot genin that couldn't see past a simple illusion. Naruto did have to stop Sasuke from making a scene though.

Just because Naruto may not use genjutsu sure didn't mean he couldn't. After all, he mastered the Henge to where it was nearly real and the Mikadzuki no Mai required a pretty decent grasp of genjutsu skills to fool the opponent.

Naruto had fun pestering Sasuke about how he lost to that Lee kid. The Uchiha managed to hold his own against the green spandex wearing genin, but even with the Sharingan his defenses soon crumbled under the other genin's superior strength, speed, and experience. Lee had team seven's respect though, even if he dressed a little odd.

When they found the classroom they met up with the rest of rookie nine. For some reason Kiba wouldn't stop glaring at him, Naruto thought the mutt was going to attack him right then and there.

When all the ninja wannabes started staring at them Naruto unwrapped his Devil Bringer in front of them as if daring them to do something. The sight of his devil bringer scared most into looking away, even the rookie nine were surprised at the demonic appearance of his glowing right arm.

There was that Kabuto guy that showed up. Naruto knew there was something off about that guy. 'Failed seven times my ass…and how did he manage to get info on me anyway?'

While not detailed his nin-info card still stated that his had a rare, supposedly extinct, bloodline along with advanced ninjutsu and swordsmanship skills. He could practically feel the questioning gazes of the rookie nine around him. 'I'm going to have to 'update' his info on me later while I pound his face into the ground.'

Then the paper test where they couldn't get caught cheating. That Ibiki guy acted like he was intimidating or something, maybe he was to some other genin. Naruto scoffed. 'I've see scarier things in the academy's restrooms.'

Hinata, who sat right next to him during the test, was a bit worried when he didn't write down any answers. Naruto didn't know why he cared, but to put her at ease he did a henge and kage bunshin combo. They came out as flies with no smoke to give him away. He sent them to gather answers and his paper was done in no time.

'I still wonder why she blushes so much around me. Its not my arm is it?' He stopped that train of thought before it could go any further.

After a bunch of kids wussed out of the dreaded 'finally question' they discovered there was no final question. And when Ibiki tried to congratulate them the new productor, Anko, busted through the windows to introduce herself. She was hot and Naruto enjoyed breaking up the fear she tried to put in the other genin.

**Flashback**

A decent amount of genin stood in front of the dark forest that loomed above them. They could hear the faint laughter and screams of demons inside. Dozens of glowing yellow eyes watched them from the shadows before disappearing back into the leaves.

"Listen up maggots this is the Forest of Death! Its full of wild animals, poisonous plants, and demons. Its also where you'll be taking the second exam so try not to die!" Anko shouted with an evil grin.

Naruto snorted. "OOOHHHH the Forest of Death! I'm so scared! Look! Trees!" All the genin around him had struggled to hide their snickers and giggles.

Naruto, reacting on instinct, caught and crushed a kunai in his devil bringer. Everything went silent around him. Anko leaned into him from behind wrapping her arms around his neck. Her large breasts pressed into his back, her nipples pressing through the fishnet shirt and form fitting armor underneath her coat. The woman's tongue snaked out and gave him a long lick on the cheek before capturing his lips with her own.

"You got balls kid." She said pulling away. Another kunai lightly pressed near his crouch. "Get cocky with me again and I might have to cut those balls off." The shock was evident on her face when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and saw the Naruto in front of her go up in cloud of smoke. Anko had to bite back a moan as the boy's hands roamed her body.

"You're not too bad yourself babe, but you shouldn't underestimate me." Naruto said smirking.

Anko walked out of his grasp and he gave her a light smack on the ass. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. 'Not the slut you act like huh?'

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, the same thought going through their mind. 'Does he have a death wish?

**End Flashback**

Naruto's thoughts came to an abrupt halt when he realized something, or the lack of something. There were no sounds. It had gone eerily quiet. He couldn't hear any animals or demons. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and he was instantly on high alert.

Something flew by nicking his cheek and drawing blood.

"MOVE!" He shouted.

He reached out grabbing Sasuke and Sakura and threw them to the side just as a fierce roaring wind blasted through the trees.

Sasuke and Sakura fell to the ground and could do nothing but watch as Naruto was hit dead on by the brunt of the wind and disappeared into the forest.

"Naruto!"

* * *

"Was that really necessary Orochimaru?" The disguised man asked.

"Relax Credo, I had to separate them. I want to test the Uchiha and if the half breed makes it pasted my special summon then I will test him too."

"W-w-would you require assistance by any chance Orochimaru-san?"

"No Agnus, I will test them myself."

* * *

Naruto crashed through branches and trees before finally skidding to a stop in the middle of a clearing. He got up and dusted himself off, luckily Yamato wasn't lost during his trip.

"Damnit! My coat's totaled! Trish bought this for me too!"

Yes, Naruto had just been blown through multiple trees that would have killed a normal ninja and he's angry that his coat is now in shreds. Taking what was now torn rags off and throwing them to the side he cursed again.

"That was my favorite coat. Who ever did that wind jutsu is dead."

Looking up he noticed the massive plant like creature in the form of a snake. It flew lazily in the air releasing seeds at him. "I'm really not in the mood for this."

As the seeds drew near Naruto stood his ground calmly. When they finally reached him he caught them out of the air and began juggling them. One by one he dropped the seeds and kicked them back into the forest, except the last which he casually spun on his finger.

The snake like creature stopped in the air and opened its mouth wide to reveal the flower woman inside. She watched with wide eyes as the strange scene happened before her.

Meanwhile all the seeds that had been rebounding off of seemingly random trees converged, ricocheting off each other then to a nearby tree headed straight for the plant woman. All of them flew into her face one after another.

Recovering from her daze she said the first thing that came to her mind. **"Who the hell are-!"**

Naruto tossed the last seed in the air, and using a sheathed Yamato, batted it into her unprepared face, interrupting her rant. He winced slightly at the 'crunch' sound that echoed through the clearing.

"And it's a Grand Slam! The crowd goes wild!" Naruto bowed mockingly to the plant woman. "Thank you, Thank you. I'll be here till I manage to get another scroll. Don't forget to tip your waitress."

"**Who do you think you are?! You dare make a mockery of me?! I am Echidna The She-Viper and new queen of this forest!" **

"Oh yea? Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, resident demon killer and badass. I do believe I outrank you, in fact, I own you and this forest."

"**Uzumaki Naruto…the Descendant of Sparda?** She sniffed the air catching Naruto's scent. **"That scent is the same. You have the same blood running through your veins as the one called Dante, my imprisoner!"**

"Yea, so I've heard. Same blood as Sparda, Dante, and some guy named Vergil. Geez, what do I have to do to get a rep of my own? I kick demon ass too!"

"**Your blood would make a powerful seed." **The plant woman said with a calculating look in her eyes. If she were to absorb his power she could break the bonds Dante use to bind her to the snake contract.

"Look, if your asking for a date, then I'm gonna have to turn you down." Ignoring her eye twitching in annoyance he continued.

"I'm sure you'd make some plant guy really happy," Far away a certain member of Akatsuki sneezed rather violently. "But you're not really my type. I got nothing against the petal look, it suits you, and I like boobs as much as next guy. Well the next guy besides Sasuke, I mean with all those girls chasing after him you think he would have revived his clan by now."

"**Your jesting is becoming increasingly annoying half breed." **The woman hissed out.

Naruto was still ignoring the growing tick marks on her forehead. "Its not you, its me…on second though it is you. But I like my woman with a lower half. You know, tone legs and a nice ass. By the way while were on this subject, just how the hell would you please a guy? Oh wait, nevermind, that big mouth of yours is probably good for something."

"**ENOUGH! I will devour you, you insolent little half breed!" **The petals closed around her as she shifted to her snake form flying at Naruto, mouth open, fully intent on eating him.

Naruto stood there with a foxy grin on his face. "Sorry, I told you I'm not interested. Ifrit!"

Yamato was absorbed into his devil bringer to be replaced by his Ifrit gauntlets. As Echidna attacked Naruto jumped to the side while grabbing onto her scaly hide with his devil bringer. In an attempt to knock him off she took a winding path through the dense forest swerving to avoid trees and snapping any branches the got in her way.

Naruto stood on the end of her tail, dodging the branches that threatened to knock him off with ease. He broke into a run along her tail jumping, ducking, and weaving out of harms way.

Echidna, feeling his advance, shot straight up into the air. Still feeling his advance as she climbed further upward she whipped her tail viciously. Even though utilizing the tree climbing exercise Naruto was still thrown off and barely avoided getting skewered by the spiked spines on the end of her tail.

'Shit! I'm kinda high up!' Naruto moved to use Kage Bunshin but nothing happened. 'Fuck! I forgot I can't use jutsu with Ifrit active.'

Naruto had found out that while Ifrit increased his physical power and speed to new levels it still had weaknesses and flaws. Unlike Yamato, which allowed him to use jutsu while active, Ifrit only allowed for fire enhanced taijutsu nothing else. Ifrit also took away all the moves he created with Yamato. It changed Naruto's style of fighting drastically.

'This better work!' Naruto charged his devil bringer with chakra. The larger ethereal version of his devil bringer came to life taking the form of a massive clawed hand with Ifrit's burning blue flames.

As the ground rushed up to meet him the half devil reared his arm back and with a shout punched the ground beneath him. The ground underneath cracked, stopping his decent. Naruto landed on his feet in the burning crater.

He looked up to see the she viper circling above him lazily. The snake's head once again opened wide to reveal the woman inside.

"**HA! Your pathetic gloves do you no good-"** A massive fireball flew at her. It missed but the fire passed so close it singed the side of her face.

Naruto stood in the crater with his still smoking arm pointed toward her. "What? How did I miss that big mouth of yours? Its such a huge target!"

Echidna had finally had enough. Letting out a shriek of rage her whole body began to glow brightly. She began circling above Naruto not even bothering to change into her serpentine form.

"**Come to me my children!"** She release hundreds of seeds while Assaults and Scarecrows came out of the forestry around them. The seeds hatched and jumped onto the nearest creature. The Chimera Seed's roots wrapped around the demons and dug past skin. The seeds sprouted flowers showing they became one with their hosts.

"Fuuuucccckkkkkk" Naruto said looking around. All of the now Chimera enhanced Assaults and Scarecrows circled Naruto covering every inch of the ground. Their eyes all focused on him, waiting.

One of the more restless Assaults lunged.

Naruto dodged and stomped on the assault's tail, as it screeched in pain his ethereal devil bringer hand wrapped around its neck and tore it from the body. His other hand shot out a ball of blue flames burning a group to his left to a crisp.

"Who's next?' He asked, throwing the head, with spine still attached, to the side and the fresh corpse under his boot still bleeding.

The creatures backed down for a moment before realizing there vast numbers and dove at Naruto.

Ifrit lashed out furiously leaving flames in its wake. One gauntlet speared into a Scarecrow's chest and shot out of its back, the other slammed down on an Assault's head, flattening it into the ground. Spinning to dislodge the scarecrow, Naruto used to momentum to deliver a flaming haymaker that crashing into a multiple demons.

An Assault jumped on his back driving its talons deep and biting into his shoulder, he grabbed the creature's tail with his ethereal devil bringer and tore in from his back, the deep cuts healing as soon as it was removed. He smashed the Assault into the demons around him, crushing the advancing demons to keep from being overwhelmed.

The blood pounded in his ears and his heart raced as he fought. Vines covered with thorns tore the skin from his body where ever they hit, massive scythes would nick him while teeth and claw dug into him.

Naruto movements were slowing and it was taking more hits to kill the demons around him. His healing factor was slowly giving out on him, leaving cuts that leaked blood. The demons, sensing the kill was near, went into a frenzy. They trampled and killed their own trying to get to the silver haired demon hunter.

Echidna watch as wave after wave attacked the Descendant of Sparda. He must have killed hundreds and yet he didn't even dent their numbers. For every one he killed four or five would come out of the forest around them.

Creatures were being thrown back in dozens by his fists or the flames that followed them only to be trampled and kill by the other demons out for a kill. She let out a sickening smile as the horde finally covered him, the flames dieing out under the dome of demon numbers.

* * *

Sasuke emptied his stomach on the ground. To his side Sakura was doing no better. She had been reduced to a trembling mess with tears streaming from her unfocused eyes.

"How disappointing, I expected more." The mystery woman said.

'Her killing intent is unreal! There's no way she is genin level!' Sasuke saw her reach for kunai in slow motion.

'Come on move!' His legs didn't respond. 'Move!' In his panicked state he could faintly remember Kakashi's teachings.

"_Killing intent can be thrown off in a variety of ways. There is experience, willpower, anger, even pain…"_

Two kunai flew from the woman's hand, aimed for their heads.

'That's it!' His Sharingan flared and managed to grab a kunai from his pouch with his shaky hands.

The woman's kunai pierced a tree, the targets vanishing into the trees.

"Hmmm, maybe this won't be so boring after all." The disguised Orochimaru chuckled to himself.

Sasuke pulled the kunai from his leg and quickly wrapped the cut with spare bandages. He then focus on Sakura's still trembling form in next to him. He gave her a few light pats on the cheek.

"Sakura! Sakura, snap out of it!" Her eyes widened and then focused on him.

"Sas-" He covered her mouth with his hand and put his finger over his lips with the other. She nodded her understanding and he released her. They both took deep breaths to calm their racing hearts.

Sssssssss…

"Do you hear that?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He grabbed Sakura and jumped off the branch just in time to avoid the massive snake that snapped its mouth shut where they had been.

As soon as they landed Sasuke let Sakura go and flew threw handseals. "Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

The snake screeched as the fireball engulfed it. It writhed in pain trying to put out the fire but it was useless. It let out a final hiss before it fell and went limp, its body still smoking.

Both genin let out a sigh of relief as the creature died.

"We need to regroup with Naruto, we'll need his help to fight off that woman. She can't be a genin." Sasuke said.

The two turned to walk away but froze when they heard the cracking of skin. The voice that followed sent a shiver down their spines.

"tsk, tsk, tsk. Prey should never let down their guard. And your teammate should joining us shortly, that is, if he is still alive."

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see the mystery woman rise out of the snake's charred carcass. Sasuke took a deep, calming breath and got into a loose stance while Sakura slowly followed suit.

The woman looked shocked. "Aren't you going to run?"

"You'd only catch us." Sasuke answered calmly.

She laughed. "So the prey has been backed into a corner and decided to make their last stand."

"Who said its our last stand? We're just going to show you we're not worth the trouble." Sakura said.

"Sakura, follow my lead!" Sasuke's Sharingan flared to life, two tomoe in each eye spinning wildly, as he charged with Sakura following.

* * *

The only sound that greeted Echidna was the excited chatter of her children as they fought one another for a bite. She turned away letting the glow of her devil trigger recede.

_BUM_ _**BUM…**_

She turned back, fear dominating her features. 'Impossible, he can't be that powerful!'

The dome of demons that covered Naruto exploded in blue flames. The closest demons were incinerated instantly, the unlucky ones were squirming on the ground with bubbling blisters all over their bodies. The devil that was Naruto's Ifrit form stood in the crater of fire.

Controlled Naruto's Ifrit devil trigger looked stronger than the last time it was used. It looked larger and with more powerful blue flames covering his body. The fire devil beat his chest sending flames out around him. Naruto roared to the heavens and unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth. The demons around backed away from the devil's intense heat in fear.

With a scream Echidna's devil trigger glow came back. She shifted to her serpentine form and charged the fire devil.

Naruto met Echidna's charge head on. Her serpentine head aimed to chomp down on him but the fire demon twisted out the way giving a powerful punch that broke the plant devil's jaw. Echidna recovered quickly and wrapped her tail around Naruto while she snapped her jaw back into place to heal.

Naruto struggled while the viper tried to squeeze the life out of him, fire consumed his being as he broke free. Echidna screeched in pain lashing at Naruto with her burning tail. He caught the tail, missing the barbs at the end by mere inches.

The force behind the tail would have flattened a normal human, ninja or not, but Naruto's devil trigger form didn't even move from the impact.

Naruto dug his hoofed feet into the ground and sank his clawed hands into Echidna's scaly hide. Using all his strength the beast pulled hard and began to spin, using her to hit all the demons that had not yet retreated. He kept it up for a few rotations and let her go flying into a rather sturdy tree. Echidna's body sank to the ground and lost the glow of her devil trigger.

"**I will have your blood. I will be released from my servitude!" **She forced her battered and burning body back up and shot toward him once more.

Naruto dug his hooves into the ground and waited. She crashed into him with all her might. The fire devil's hooves sank into the ground as he was forced back, leaving deep trenches. He stood in place holding her jaws open with his clawed hands. Naruto slammed her to the ground while snapping her jaws open to force her humanlike form out.

Echidna was done. All her power had been used up calling out her minions and sustaining her devil trigger during battle. She felt two massive hands grab hold of her lithe arms. She looked up to Naruto's Ifrit form with half lidded eyes. The last thing she saw was the blue fire building in the fire devil's mouth and his burning red eyes.

Naruto blasted a concentrated stream of blue fire point blank in her face, taking her head off. The massive body went limp before going up in a cloud of smoke. Naruto let out a roar of victory while beating his chest.

The devil's body burned down back to his human form. Naruto fell to his hands and knees taking deep gulps of air. His devil bringer absorbed Ifrit and Yamato clattered on the ground next to him.

"I own you...and this forest...bitch." Naruto he said between breaths. Looking down he groaned and sighed in annoyance.

"First my coat now my pants, someone is defiantly gonna pay." Naruto's black pants were now charred shorts.

'Dante? Just how powerful is he to seal Berial and imprison Echidna? Wonder what else he did?' Naruto sighed and got up. 'Whatever, he needs to clean up after himself, I'm tired of doing it for him.'

He caught a glimpse of something out the corner of his eye. 'No it can't be.'

"Mother?" As soon as he saw her, she jumped off.

Pain and exhaustion were forgotten as Naruto raced after her.

End Chapter 9.

Done.

Before anyone asks no Naruto cannot even do fire jutsu while Ifrit is active. I had to find a balance for Ifrit and Yamato to make them useful in different situations. Ifrit is a brute force weapon that increases speed and power at the cost of no jutsu. Yamato will be the most balanced of Naruto's weapons, allowing both ranged and close up attacks and the ability to utilize jutsu. The 'Jack of all Trades' you could call it, good for any situation but great for none.

And yes I think the first exam is boring so I skipped it.

Next Chapter Preview:

**Kyrie?**

_Kyrie stood across from him, a look of mysery on her face. The broadsword through his chest kept Naruto pinned against the tree. She hadn't changed at all, she was exactly as he remembered her. The only thing different was the formfitting black dress she now wore._

_"But how...I saw...you died in my arms..." The shock of seeing her kept Naruto from pulling the sword from his chest._

_His teammates were both out cold a few feet away. The rain poured soaking them all. Thunder roared and lightning flashed above them._

_Tears clouded Naruto's vision as Kyrie raised her hand for the finishing blow._

_"Why?" Naruto asked._

_Tears were now flowing freely from Kyrie's eyes as well. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed around them as her hand lashed out and blood flew._


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone.

I hit the 200 review mark,(muse stares disbelievingly) thank you reviewers and readers! I'm happy my story is doing so well. I will be allowing anon reviews so feel free to give me all the reviews, anon or not, you like! Don't flame tho, if you're going to criticize try and be specific so I can fix the problem. Telling me it sucks doesn't help me make it not suck.

**Warning:**This chapter includes a first try at lime flavored writing, slight Sasuke owning, a small SasuSaku scene, and a bit of jumping around. Also I'm not sure how old the sound team was in canon but their sixteen here.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or the DMC series.

**Kyrie!?**

Naruto looked around searching for the woman that looked so much like Kyrie. He had been following the faint glimpses of her, but now he seemed to have lost her trail.

The battle with Echidna had taken its toll. He was covered in cuts and bruises, his nearly instantaneous healing having slowed down to human levels. The only items he had left from being blasted through the forest and his battle were his charred shorts, leaf headband, and Yamato.

He stopped to lean on a tree and try to fill his lungs with air.

"_You should not chase so desperately after a memory. Has the mere glimpse of her taken away your sense? Illusion…weakness…trap…Is it not obvious young one? As my vassal you should know better."_

He merely ignored the Kyuubi as she continued to scold him. Her voice didn't surprise Naruto at all. Her faint whispers had become louder since the battle with Echidna. He scanned the area around him once more. Nothing…wait. His eyes widened as memories surfaced. They looked frighteningly real in his mind's eye.

"_Will you love me?" _The blond child asked.

"_I will love you like my own." _The woman said hugging him.

"_Demons don't 'sniff' cry…devils 'sniff' don't cry…I won't 'sniff' cry…_The silver haired boy cried as he held his dying mother.

He held his head in pain as images and emotions ran rampant inside him.

"Stop it Kyuubi!" He growled out.

"_Is this not what you wish to see young one? Is this not why you chase after an image so persistently?" _Kyuubi's voice held confusion and interest as she continued to attack his mind. Naruto could feel her presence all around him as the images kept coming.

"Stop it!" Naruto's eyes flashed red and he mentally lashed out.

He found himself in the sewers that were his mindscape. Kyuubi's feminine form laid in a heap in front of him. As soon as he saw her the red glow returned to his eyes.

"When I say to stop! **You STOP!"** His voice shifted at the end, becoming more demonic.

Kyuubi wondered if she pushed to hard as the collar that represented her sealed state tightened around her neck. She did not whimper, she did not gag, she did not beg for mercy even as the darkness crept into her vision.

Then it stopped. She gasped for air as Naruto regained control of himself.

His thoughts were broken by the pain filled scream broke into his mindscape. "That sounded like the Teme!" He gave Kyuubi a fleeting look before he vanished from the sewers.

Kyuubi calmly moved into a sitting position, her tails circling her perfect form. _"His power grows so quickly but the weakness he displays is concerning. His soft spot for females, his love for Kyrie, and his will to protect those close to him even at the cost of his life. How should I get rid of these weaknesses? Decisions... decisions..."_

* * *

Bashed and burnt trees were everywhere, the damage looked far greater than any ordinary genin was thought capable of doing. A testament to the chakra enhanced strength Sakura was developing and the powerful fire jutsus that Sasuke wielded. But none of that had been enough to stop their mysterious attacker.

"Is there nothing that you can do Sasuke-kun?" She asked mockingly. "Or is it that you fear for your teammate's life too much to risk moving?"

Whoever she was, she stood there yanking viciously on Sakura's hair while Sasuke could do nothing but watch.

'Come on Sakura move, you have to move for it to work!' Sasuke's dark eyes looked into Sakura's green begging her to escape.

She suddenly dug into her weapon pouch and grabbed a kunai. Without a moment of hesitation she swung it behind her head, cutting through her hair with ease. The woman lost her balance as Sakura escaped from her grasp.

Sasuke's Sharingan spun to life as he took his opening. Hidden wire he planted during the skirmish were released and binded the woman to a tree. Focusing chakra and going threw the necessary handseals carefully he unleashed his technique.

"Ryuka no Jutsu!" He poured all his chakra into the attack, unleashing a dragon shaped flamethrower to fly along the ninja wire. The woman screamed as the attack engulfed her. All became quiet as the flames died down. Sasuke could feel the familiar sensation of chakra exhaustion settle into his body.

An overwhelming pressure suddenly fell over him.

'I can't move!' His struggles proved useless. Even if he had not been drained of chakra the paralysis technique was too strong too throw off.

"You two should are much better than I expected!" The woman's voice steadily became deeper as she spoke. "I think you'll do quite nicely. "Yessss…I've decided your worthy after all…"

A sharp pain hit Sasuke's neck and pain flooded his senses. As everything faded into darkness he faintly heard himself scream out in anguish.

Orochimaru chuckled before he saw a flash of pink and felt a fist slam into his cheek. There was no blood or bruises just a busted lip.

Sakura was stunned for a moment before raw determination took over. A flurry of chakra enhanced punches collided with Orochimaru. Punch after punch she pushed him back putting everything she had into the assault. With a shout she reared back to deliver the final blow. Her entire arm glowed with chakra as it flew towards the snake summoner.

Only to be effortlessly caught. Sakura watched in horror as the man raised himself out of the splintered tree. Besides a few scratches he was unharmed.

"Interesting. For one to have such mastery of their chakra is rare, very rare indeed. Maybe I should mark you as well. I will eventually need a female to sire more Sharingan wielders." Sakura bit back a scream when he shattered her wrist while dropping her to the ground.

"Or maybe I should just kill you here to prevent another Tsunade. The chance of you surviving the cursed mark is slim anyway." A snake slithered out his mouth and produced a sword. "You should feel honored little girl, not many are worthy enough to die by this blade."

Sakura's other arm suddenly lashed out, refusing to give up. Orochimaru blocked it and smirked as he broke it. It fell limp to her side at an unnatural angle. She fell to her knees in front of him and looked up at him with pain clouded eyes.

Orochimaru raised Kusanagi to cut her down. She closed her eyes, but instead of feeling the blade cut through her skin she felt something wet and warm hit her face.

'Mud?' She opened her eyes to see a familiar sword protruding from the man's chest, then she heard Naruto's voice.

"Sorry I took so long Sakura." That was the last thing she heard before joining Sasuke in unconsciousness.

"I've been expecting you to show up Naruto-kun. I was starting to worry Echidna may have been too much of a challenge for you."

"Orochimaru of the Sannin, why did you attack us?" Naruto asked.

"Defeat me and I just might tell you." The man said melting into a puddle of mud.

"_To your left!" _Kyuubi's voice rang out.

Naruto spun to his left on instinct to block the blade that would have taken his head off. His human hand trembled as he held off the sword. The ethereal devil bringer came to life and grabbed Orochimaru. Naruto swung the snake summoner into the tree and pinning him there.

"You'll tell me now!" He shouted while increasing his grip.

"_It's a clone, the original is about fifty feet to your right." _'Good, he's not trying to go after Sakura or Sasuke.'

The clone spoke up. "Why Naruto-kun, don't you want to play? Though I am disappointed in you. You assume I'm the original."

"You assume I give a fuck!" Naruto clenched his fist and the ethereal copy of his devil bringer did the same, crushing the clone along with tree. Before the tree even had time to fall Naruto had already turned, swinging his sword with him.

"Judgment Cut!" The shockwave blasted toward the surprised Orochimaru cutting him in half at the waist. However, instead of blood hundreds of snakes flew from his separated halves and pulled him back together. Naruto did well in keeping the surprise off his face.

He slowly got into a ready stance. He extended his human arm behind him and positioning Yamato next to his ear and eye, parallel to the tree under his feet. His devil bringer was outstretched in front of him trained on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru merely laughed. "You hide it well, but I can see the exhaustion in your eyes Naruto-kun. You know I'm one of the Sannin, you could not defeat me even at your best."

"I don't care if I'm outmatched, I'm not losing." Naruto took a deep breath and focused himself as thousands of strategies went through his mind until he finally settled on the best choice.

"Are you planning something Naruto-kun, maybe a desperate attack to chase me off? How do you know it will work or even if I am the original?"

"_He lies…He is the original and he has no more clones in preparation. Be cautious, you must strike quickly or he will escape."_

"You know Naruto-kun, I'm always in need of a powerful fighter. With the skill you display even while weakened you would be second to none but myself. What is your answer?"

Naruto thought about the offer while lowering Yamato. "My answer…"

"Yesss… your answer?" A wide grin stretched across his serpentine face.

"Go blow yourself! Judgment Cut!" The instant the attack left his blade Naruto phased out. 'Air Trick'

Orochimaru moved to dodge but another appeared directly behind him and then one to each side, trapping him.

Naruto faded into view far away jumping through trees with Sasuke and Sakura on his shoulders. "Jackpot."

The four shockwaves crashed into Orochimaru.

Once far enough Naruto set his teammates down to rest. His chakra was nearly gone, he barely had enough left to function properly. Any more strain and he would defiantly pass out and that was not an option with Sakura and Sasuke already down.

"kukuku… Good but not good enough Naruto-kun." Naruto tried to draw Yamato but before he could react Kusanagi had already buried itself into his chest and pinned against the tree. Some of his devil blood's healing powers had returned but it was only enough to keep him alive.

He coughed up a bit of blood. Orochimaru stood looking perfectly fine, the only evidence of the attack was his slightly shredded clothing.

"That was such an exquisite performance Naruto-kun. I would be very pleased if you joined my side."

"_He has nothing young one, he is nothing."_

"Damn…you seriously…need a…fucking hobby…" Naruto said between breaths.

Orochimaru's cool demeanor cracked. "Why are you so loyal to Konoha?! This village mistreated you, shunned you, I bet some have even made attempts on your life!" He stopped short visibly calming himself. "I, however, could give you what you want. Knowledge?"

"_He would only feed you lies…"_

"Power?" He probed.

"_He would only hinder your growth out of jealousy and fear…"_

Or maybe your loving mother, Kyrie." The man said with a dark spark in his eye.

"_No one can raise the dead Naruto-kun, no one…"_

Orochimaru saw the brief flicker of hope in his eyes. "You miss her love, don't you Naruto-kun? Come forth Kyrie, let him see you."

Kyrie was suddenly standing inches in front of him a look of misery on her face. Besides the black form fitting dress, she hadn't changed at all.

"But how…I saw…You died in my arms…" He felt numb and his eyes lost focus as memories came flooding back. Thunder roared in the distance as the sky darkened around them.

"I could give her back to you Naruto-kun, all you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me." Orochimaru's words seemed so tempting.

"_Pathetic…"_

'What?' Naruto asked in a haze.

"_Your teammates die beside you and you would give them up for an empty shell of your memories."_

"Well Naruto-kun, will you join me?" He looked over to Sakura and Sasuke a few feet away. They were both breathing harshly, they would die if he didn't treat them. The silence seemed to stretch on forever. Naruto let out a deep sigh.

"Never." Naruto said spitting blood on Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru seemed stunned before rage fully clouded over his normally emotionless face. "If you are not my ally you are my enemy. Kill him, Kyrie." He said walking away.

Tears started to cloud Naruto's vision. He looked up into the sky as it began to rain soaking all of them. "Why?"

Tears were now flowing freely from Kyrie's eyes as well. She carefully pulled Kusanagi out of his chest and raised it above her head. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed around them as blood flew.

"I'm sorry…Mother…" Naruto stood beside Kyrie, Yamato held in his devil bringer. Blood leaked from the sword protruding from her stomach. She slid off the blade and collapsed, dissolving into a completely different person. Orochimaru didn't seem surprised in the slightest by the turn in events. A snake slithered over and brought the discarded Kusanagi back to its summoner's hand.

He sneered. "What now half-breed? You have nothing left and even if you did I know all of Yamato's and Ifrit's powers, neither will work against me."

"_Then use both young one."_

'I couldn't call out Ifrit if I tried, hell its taking all I have to just stand.'

"_Strange…I've watched you during every battle and not once did you surrender. You always found a way to prevail."_

'I don't have anything left.'

'_The power you need is waiting, all you have to call it. Bring out Yamato, bring out Ifrit, and use them as one. It is time you matured young one or do you want to give up and die like a weakling?' _

'Well, if you put it that way I guess I have nothing to lose. But why are you helping?'

'_Are you kidding? I can't remember the last time I had this much fun!"_

Naruto forced himself to stand tall and raised Yamato to point at Orochimaru. His devil bringer's glow seemed to increase as it tightened around Yamato's hilt. The air became heavy as a blue aura started to circle his form.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise. "Well you've proven too dangerous to let live." He rushed Naruto, attempting to cleave him in two with an overhead slash, but was pushed back by an explosion of flames.

As the flames were doused by rain the new Naruto was revealed. Gone was the little boy, in his place was a teen that looked at least sixteen with long silver hair that reached the middle of his back. All the baby fat had disappeared, in its place was lean muscle giving him an athletic look. The charred shorts were gone as well, replaced by his trade mark black pants and trench coat.

What surprised Orochimaru most of all was the weapon the teen now held. The simple yet elegant katana, Yamato, had transformed into a new blade. It looked more like a massive detailed knife than a sword, with a long red handle and a guard with a lever on it. Naruto's blood red fox eyes met Orochimaru's serpentine gold.

"Like it? I call her Red Queen, Yamato combined with Ifrit." The teen's devil bringer arm then began to crawl up his shoulder and spread along his body as the blue aura increased.

Naruto's devil trigger form with Red Queen was mostly the same as Yamato except for the few differences. The sheath at his side was gone and he no longer had a spirit hovering behind him, but in their place were two large bat-like wings that sprouted from his back before wrapping around his shoulders, out of the way but still allowing easy access, giving the effect of a cloak or cape on him. The armor was slightly more detailed and had red highlights that gave him a menacing yet regal appearance.

Naruto twisted the blade's handle, sending chakra through it. In response the sword let out what sounded like a cross between a roar and a thunderclap before igniting in flames. It was so hot the rain that touched the blade hissed and evaporated instantly.

_**"You will not forget this devil's power!" **_For the first time in years Orochimaru felt a small shiver of fear run down his spine.

"_**EX Streak!" **_Instead of the normal streak where Naruto glided along the ground, he spun on his heel with his flaming blade turning him into a swirling vortex of fire.

Orochimaru dropped Kusanagi and flew through handseals. "Futon: Daitoppa!"

The blast of wind crashed into Naruto trying to push him back. Naruto's spin began to slow as the flames covering him weakened. Orochimaru allowed a smirk to graze his face. Suddenly Naruto's flames flared up and his spin increased dramatically, The wind only serving to feed his flames now. Orochimaru screamed as Red Queen cut him in half and the tornado of flames melted his body. The flames were slowly put out by the rain that was still falling.

Naruto's devil trigger receded back into his devil bringer while Red Queen burned down leaving Yamato. He looked down to find Kusanagi gone and small pieces of melted rock where Orochimaru had been, the man had escaped.

' I'll kill you for what you did to Kyrie, even if you are one of the Sannin.' He turned back to his teammates. 'I need to get them out of here.' The rain would continue into the night and hide Naruto's tears of pain.

Kyuubi sat calmly on her patch of blood grass. _"All according to plan. Now… for the other weaknesses…"_

* * *

'Slam' The three men turned to the newcomer.

"Orochimaru-san, we were beginning to wonder what was holding you."

Orochimaru was completely unharmed. "I ran into a few unexpected difficulties, but everything went smoothly, Santus-san. Sasuke is marked and should he survive he will find a gift awaiting him."

"Did you get Yamato?" The old man asked hopefully.

"No…I have something far more valuable." He held up a small tube containing a red liquid.

"I-i-is t-t-that-" Agnus stuttered.

"Yes Agnus, its 'his' blood, collected fresh from the blade of Kusanagi." Orochimaru chuckled.

Credo could not keep the surprise off his face. "The possibilities…"

* * *

'Finally.' Naruto had managed to reset and heal Sakura's arms with a minor medical jutsu. She wouldn't be able to use them for a while but they'd be a good as new once they completely healed.

Sasuke was a different matter entirely. His body rejected the healing jutsu completely. All Naruto could do is wrap the worst of his wounds to prevent infection and try and try to break his fever. The rejection seemed to have something to do with the strange mark on his neck.

'You just can't make it simple, can you teme?'

Naruto walked unsteadily to the front of his makeshift hideout in the tree trunk to keep guard. His balance was thrown of slightly by whatever had happened. He had been moving on instinct against Orochimaru, but with the drive gone the awkwardness of his growth spurt settled in. The rain had stopped leaving the forest quiet except for the occasional mindless chatter of a passing demon.

'What happened? I went from thirteen to sixteen in seconds. I'm sure you know Kyuubi.'

"_Devil Maturation."_

'What the hell's that suppost to mean?'

"_Devils fight by nature. To fight they must mature faster than humans. So a demon will grow into its prime anywhere from a week to a few years. They go from child to adult, skipping adolescence completely. Once they reach adulthood they remain in their prime for years longer than humans to fight and mate. _

'What about old age?'

"_Demons don't have an elder stage either. The life span of a demon directly depends on how powerful it is. If not killed in battle their body will eventually just give out, but this rarely happens as they are more often killed in battle." _

"_The weaker a class of demon is the more of them there are. Scarecrows and Chimera Seeds are among the most common of demon, but they are pathetic. Demons like Berial and Echidna, however, are much stronger, but as a result they are the only one of their kind."_

'Alright, now how do I fit in to this?'

"_You have a balance of human and demonic blood, but you started out mostly human so your body would still progress through adolescence. But in the condition you were in you had no chance in fighting the snake off. While you called upon your demonic power I charged you with my chakra and tapped into that demon heritage. It allowed your body to feed and grow directly from my chakra, refreshing your power…They approach…_

'About time. They've been watching us for the past hour.'

"What's this Dosu? You think the leaf genin's teammates are hurt? What the hell happened to you anyway? Whatever, how about you move aside so we can kill Sasuke." The boy with spiky hair mocked as he walked out of the bushes with the mummy looking genin that must have been Dosu.

Ignoring the idiot he thought over what they said. 'Orochimaru wants them to kill Sasuke? That coward has a lot of nerve to send lackeys to do his dirty work.' Naruto then got a good look at the girl that walked out behind them. 'Not bad.'

"Be careful Zaku. You saw his arm, we don't know what he's capable of. He must be confident if he didn't set any traps." The girl cautioned the boy named Zaku.

"Come on Kin the guy looks-"

"Hey babe!" Naruto called out. Kin seem startled at Naruto's sudden attention.

"Who me?" She asked pointing to herself.

"Well I don't see any other babes around. How 'bout you ditch those losers and I show you what a real ninja is like." Naruto smiled as she blushed bright red.

"Your asking her for a date?" Zaku asked.

"Well yea, just because you two are to stupid to see how hot she is doesn't mean I am." Naruto wanted to laugh at the stupid looks on the boy's faces.

"That's it your dead!" Zaku raised his arms exposing the small holes in the center of his palm. "Zankyokukuuha!" A huge blast of air left his palms tearing up the ground as it shot toward Naruto. The demon hunter stood calmly as the attack seemed to approach in slow motion.

"Judgment Cut." Naruto muttered.

The crescent blue shockwave exploded from his blade and canceled out the blast of wind easily. The three looked on in shocked silence. Then they blinked and Naruto was gone. Zaku felt a hand grab his shoulder and squeeze painfully, forcing him to his knees. He craned his neck slightly to see Naruto.

"Now you have two choices. One, I can kill you and take your scroll, but that would be messy and I need to get my team outta here. Or two, you can give me your scroll and leave." Naruto said calmly.

Zaku spit at him missing his face by inches. "What makes you think you can beat all three of us at once?"

Naruto sighed and gave him a bored look. "I can kill you and the mummy over there in a matter of moments. And the girl? By the time I'm through with her she won't even remember her name, and it won't be from pain." Kin blushed.

Dosu took out the scroll and rolled it in front of Naruto and Zaku. Naruto gave Zaku a harsh squeeze. "Pick it up and hand it to me." Naruto said.

Zaku slowly reached out before twisting out of the grip. "ZAN-" Yamato flashed and numerous cuts suddenly littered Zaku's body.

Blood spurted from the wounds and Zaku fell to the ground. Dosu was already moving away but a slash caught him, trailing from the left side of his hip to his right shoulder. And before Kin could even think of moving two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't worry, the cuts were shallow but they won't be getting up for a while. Relax." She shuttered as his hot breath hit her ear and turned her head to catch sight of two hypnotizing red eyes.

**Lime Warning **

The girl closed her eyes and bit back a moan as his hands snaked under her shirt and started to massage her breast. Naruto gave her ear a light nip then moved to leave a trail of soft kisses on her neck and felt her nipples harden. He gave one a small pinch and the girl gasped and moaned, turning to putty in his hands.

Naruto's devil bringer trailed down, lightly dragging a clawed finger to her waiting maidenhood. The girl's knees gave out as he began to stroke her lower lips. He caught her with no trouble, slipping a finger inside her and began thrusting at a steady pace.

She was nearly screaming now and he could feel the girl's arousal soak her panties and leak down her legs. He sucked on her neck while pinching her nipple again, the combined pleasure sent her over the edge. She spasmed and let our one final scream before collapsing in his arms.

**End Lime**

He felt his canines sharpen as he moved to mark her neck. '_Contain yourself! Can you not feel the vile chakra tainting the air?!" _He stopped short as Kyuubi's words broke through his lust filled mind.

'Damnit! Why now?' Naruto set the girl down gently and turned his frustrated gaze to the cluster of trees that hid Sakura and Sasuke. A blur crashed into a swiftly drawn Yamato. The claymore crackled with electricity as it struggled to overpower him. The hand that held the blade was covered in black flame like markings that seem to come from the seal on his neck.

"_He wields Alastor!"_

A demented smile split Sasuke's face as he spoke. "I'll kill you with this power Itachi." The Uchiha was obviously hallucinating.

The shadow of Naruto's hair covered his face from view. Sasuke frowned. "Do you give up so easily Itachi?"

"You…" Naruto's voice was low but quickly gained intensity. "Have the WORST TIMING **EVER!" **

Naruto used Yamato to bat his sword arm away and sent his head crashinto into the Uchiha's. Blood leaked from his forehead and the boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head, crumpling to the ground, the flame marks receding while the broadsword called Alastor disappeared in a flash of electricity.

Naruto turned to look longingly at the disheveled girl who laid on the ground with glossy eyes, a wistful smile, and a line of drool coming out of her mouth. He then turned back to his downed teammates.

"ARG! Damnit! Kakashi and his fucking nindo."

Naruto jumped off with theirs and the sound team's scroll in his pockets and Sakura and Sasuke on his shoulders.

Kin would soon come to her senses beat red and try to hide the evidence of what happened before kicking her teammates awake. She wouldn't be able to hide the bright blush that would appear when one of her teammates cursed out Naruto's name.

* * *

"Naruto watch out!" Sakura's eyes snapped open and she shot up. She tried to grab a kunai but her arms wouldn't move. She felt panic rise in her chest at her helpless state.

"Calm down Sakura. Naruto's fine, just different." Her eyes adjusted as she turned to see Sasuke sitting over a small fire. "Naruto said for you not to move too much, your still recovering."

"Yea…" She looking down at her arms. "Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke rubbed his neck and Sakura saw the strange mark their attacker left on him. "Said he needed to scout once I woke up. What's wrong?"

She looked down and her sight became blurry with tears. "All the blood, sweat, and tears we put into our training and he still defeated us like academy students." She choked back a sob. "We could have died."

The stress from the attack must have been tough on her. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. After losing so much he didn't want to lose Sakura to insanity like he did Itachi.

'Just this once, for her.' He told himself. But as she cried herself back to sleep he couldn't help but feel he needed the comfort just as much as she did. The strange nightmare and the promises of power still plagued his mind.

Kabuto spied on the moment between the two genin. 'She could prove to be a problem in Orochimaru-sama's plans. Should I approach them or leave? While both of them are weakened, Naruto could prove challenging even with my skill.' Cold steel pressed into his neck.

"Why are you spying on my team Kabuto?" Naruto asked dangerously.

A line of blood trailed down his neck from where the blade touched. 'Guess that's my answer.'

Kabuto fell lifelessly to the ground and Naruto saw a figure to his right. Summon swords shot out but the figure had already escaped. He checked the body. "No way this guy is already dead. Genin my ass."

He waked out to Sasuke holding the sleeping Sakura in his arms. "We're leaving. Get what we need. I'll carry Sakura. You're still weak, she'd only be a burden to you." He said grabbing Sakura bridal style and with Sasuke jumped off toward the tower.

* * *

"Give us your scrolls and well let you live."

Naruto and Sasuke were surrounded by dozens of genin with breathing devices on their faces. Naruto handed the still sleeping Sakura to Sasuke.

"I got a better idea." Naruto said walking into the open. "I kill you guys, take your scroll, and leave you to rot while we get our teammate to that tower."

The army laughed together. "We have you surrounded there is way you can kill us."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "You guys picked the wrong team to fuck with today." Blue summoned blades shot out tearing the genin in front of Naruto to sheds.

"Hiding behind an illusion huh? Kage Bunshin no Justu." The silver haired genin multiplied in numbers. Each and every illusion was cut down in an instant. Naruto heard a whimper and turned to see the originals cowering in the bushes. He froze them in place with killing intent.

"Have mercy!" One whimpered.

If it was possible Naruto's eyes hardened even further. "Sorry, I'm all out of mercy."

Their screams sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

* * *

"I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, I was unable to watch over Uchiha Sasuke during the second exam." Kabuto said bowing.

Orochimaru chuckled. "I didn't expect you would be able to. But I'm curious what is your opinion on the Uzumaki boy?"

"The Kyuubi container? I believe he is extremely dangerous." Kabuto answered.

"Yes, I thought so as well but what if we convinced him to switch sides?"

"I find that our rate of success would increase dramatically, Orochimaru-sama."

"You are dismissed Kabuto-kun." As soon as he left Orochimaru called out. "Tayuya-chan!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" The disguised girl appeared kneeling in front of him.

"I have a mission for you Tayuya-chan…"

* * *

Sakura groaned as her eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the sunlight. It felt as if she was being held. She caught a flash of silver. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hehe, so saving you puts me in Sasuke's league, Sakura-_chan_?"

She blushed as her eyes finished adjusting then gasped.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Finally noticed that I look better than Sasuke?" Naruto smiled seeing Sasuke's eye twitch. Sakura's blush increased further.

"You look, you look…" 'HOT' Her inner persona finished for her. 'Not that he wasn't hot before.' She corrected herself.

"Older? Yea, I think something happened with my kekkei genkai." Naruto said.

They stopped in front of a door with the seal for open on it.

"About damn time we got here." Naruto said walking up to the door.

Sakura moved to be let down but shot Naruto a curious look when he tightened his grip. "You can let me down now, Naruto."

"Hell no. If you haven't forgotten your still hurt, the last thing you need to be doing is straining yourself." He said while raising a leg. His foot collided into the doors, breaking them off the hinges and sending them to shatter against the far wall.

Naruto took a look around. "What the hell, theirs no one here!"

Sakura caught sight of the paper that hung against one of the walls. "Hey, look at that!"

"Heaven and Earth? That's it! Naruto give me the scrolls." Naruto gave Sasuke an odd look.

"Alright, alright hold on a sec." Sakura let out a startled squeal as Naruto threw her over his shoulder.

"Um, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What?" The devil hunter asked scrounging his pockets.

"Your hand's on my butt." She said. Naruto stopped. She let out surprised squeek when she felt a light caress and a squeeze.

"So." He said cheekily, retrieving the scrolls and tossing them to Sasuke. Sakura huffed in annoyance while Sasuke opened the scrolls and threw them away as they started to smoke.

Naruto sat Sakura on the ground and tensed.

The smoke cleared away to reveal- "Iruka-sensei?" The three visibly relaxed.

"Hey guys! Just in time, any longer and you would have been disqualified." Iruka said smiling.

End Chapter 10.

The devil aging info I made up, but if you see any holes in the logic let me know and I'll try to fix it. If you want to use it for your fic please ask first, I'm happy to share, I just don't want anyone copying my ideas. The Forest of Death is done, next Prelims. Red Queen (I'll put up a link to it and Alastor) has been successfully tweaked into the story, now for Blue Rose... Why did I age Naruto? Because I don't find myself writing children in lemons anytime soon.

Anyway any questions I'll answer, any critisism I'll take, but if you just want to flame me, fuck off no one asked you to be an asshole.

**IMPORTANT**- Check my profile! I have a poll up for my next fic. It will be written as a side story to this as I feel I've gotten to a good point where I can balance them both. I made sure my ideas are different and turned this site upside down just in case. My Bleach and Tenjho Tenge ideas are the furthest along in thought but depending on votes I'll start developing the more popular ones.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I took so long. I was looking into the other ideas and some of those vicious plot bunnies (they are frikkin evil!) attacked me, my muse barely saved me from them. So yea, I might write the bleach or tenjho tenge cross soon as a side story.

**Note:** I wanted to clear up that Dante will have his guns Ebory and Ivory (it wouldn't be Dante without them) and he will be the only character in this fic to use guns. Blue Rose will not be a gun.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or DMC.

**Preliminaries**

Loud knocks pelted the apartment's door.

Lady had to stop herself from running at the mere thought of Naruto's return. Throwing the door open she couldn't help the disappointment that filled her tone. "Oh its only you."

She absently wondered when she started missing Naruto so much. "You okay? You don't look so good…"

Hana stumbled in the apartment. The girl looked more feral than the last time seen with disheveled hair, more prominent canines, and a wild look in her eyes. "I need Naruto-kun. Is he here?"

"No, he's still at the chunin exams, why?" Lady answered, closing the door behind the Inuzuka.

"I'm in heat…"

* * *

As Sarutobi explained the third exam he looked over the seven teams who had made it past the second exam. Four of them from Konoha and three of the four were still rookies, having graduated only a year ago. He resisted the urge to smile at them.

He did, however, nod in the new Naruto's direction approvingly, strange that the boy avoided his gaze. Naruto had already explained his sudden growth to Iruka, and while not detailed, it had something to do with his bloodline.

Stranger still, most of the kuniochi were sneaking glances at the new Naruto and blushing. Even the Kazekage's daughter was not immune to the boy's charm. The red head seemed completely smitten with him and ready to attack any of the kunoichi beside her.

"Now," Sarutobi said wrapping his speech up. "On to the third exam…"

"Please excuse my interruption Hokage-sama but if you don't mind I'll take over from here." The sickly looking man asked, shunshining in front of him.

"Not at all." Sarutobi answered.

"Hey Hayate-sensei, I see you still look as ill as ever!" Naruto shouted.

"As for you who do not know me, I am Gekko Hayate and productor of the third exam. But it seems that we still have too many genin so we will be holding preliminaries." Cries of outrage came from all the genin, except one.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets get this party started!" Naruto shouted over the complaints.

Anko nudged Kakashi in the ribs causing his one eye to look away from his book and focus on her. "I like that one Kakashi. Can I have him?" She said pointing at Naruto.

Kakashi's eye returned to his book. "If you can get past the girls that have already sunk their claws into him."

Anko pouted. "Awww… I don't want to share. Oh well guess I'll just go after you instead." The woman said with a thoughtful look.

"Guess so…" The copy-nin was once again engrossed in his book.

………

"What!?" Kakashi looked back at her with a wide eye.

"Nothing," She gave him an evil smile. "I'm just plotting, don't mind me." Kakashi closed his book and continued to watch her warily out the corner of his eye.

"Now anyone who feels they are not able physically or mentally to compete may forfeit now." The coughing jounin said.

"Well, I'm outta here then." Kabuto said raising his hand.

Naruto tensed as Kabuto passed by him. Forcing himself to relax he glanced at an unmoving Sakura. "Not going to forfeit? Those arms of yours are still useless."

Sakura smiled. "No way, I can't stop thinking of it as a challenge. You and Sasuke-kun are rubbing off on me."

Naruto look at the pink hair girl with a new respect, even Sasuke looked at Sakura in a new light. The fangirl was gone, this girl standing in front of them was a kunochi.

"Now if you would turn your attention to the board we can begin." The section on the wall behind Hayate rumbled, sliding open to reveal an electronic display board that was already shuffling through names.

**Uchiha Sasuke v.s. Akado Yoroi**

"Would the two fighters step forward? All others clear the battlefield and make your way to the observation area."

Both boys walked up while the others made their way to the upper balconies.

"Don't use the Sharingan." Kakashi said as he passed Sasuke.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Kakashi either didn't hear the question or didn't care, most likely the latter. "If the examiners see any signs of the curse mark beginning to take over, you will be disqualified." The man finished, walking away.

'Disqualified!' Sasuke's eye twitched at the slight throb of pain the cursed mark gave off. The masked boy across from him caught it and chuckled.

"Its not to late to give up Sasuke-kun" He said mockingly.

Sasuke ignored him. 'This thing seems to respond to my chakra. That just leaves me with taijutsu.'

"_Its your fault we're weak!"_ A younger version of himself shouted. Sasuke shook off the images of his nightmare.

"Begin!"

He grabbed a kunai to deflect the shuriken thrown at him, but the cursed seal flared painfully sending him to the ground.

"_Its your fault Itachi killed Mom and Dad!"_ The boy continued while peeling away a layer of his skin off his face to reveal serpentine eyes.

The Uchiha looked up and rolled out of the way of a fist that crushed the ground where he had been previously. Digging his kunai into the ground as a break, he hooked his feet around the masked genin's leg and took it out from under him. He then brought the boy's arm into a painful looking arm lock.

The masked nin grabbed the Uchiha by his collar with a glowing hand. The Sharingan wielder could feel his strength fade at the contact. Akado then broke his grip and sent a strong punch into his chin. Twisting around he grabbed the Uchiha's head with his glowing hand. Sasuke tried to pry the genin's hand from his head but his strength left him and his arms fell to his sides.

"_You let them die!' _His snake eyed counterpart cried in anguish.

Sasuke grabbed his discarded kunai and plunged the blade into the masked genin's arm. The boy cried out in pain as the metal bit into his skin. The cursed seal began to flare and electricity crackled around the kunai, burning the skin around it. Sasuke kicked the boy away and tried to fight off the vile but addicting chakra.

'I don't need this power to defeat him!' The cursed seal receded and Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. For some reason his kunai felt heavier. He looked down to find an intricate claymore crackling with electricity in his hand. A deep voice spoke in his head.

"**I am Alastor, the weapon of an avenger. The weak shall give their heart and swear their eternal loyalty to me. Can you control my power?"**

Sasuke move in a stance he'd seen Naruto use so much. 'Watch me.'

Naruto recognized his Streak attack stance. 'Even if you do have a sword I doubt you can pull it off on the first try.'

'_Do not doubt the power of Alastor, my vassal. Dante used it with Ifrit to defeat Mundus.'_ Kyuubi spoke softly. _'The Uchiha will become either become a powerful ally or a deadly enemy, Alastor will not have a weak arm wield him.' _

Sasuke glided forward and took a powerful step while thrusting his blade. The resemblance was similar to Naruto's Steak attack but was fit for a weapon that pierced instead of cut. Akado's eyes widened as the blade stabbed through his chest and burst out his back in an explosion of blood.

"But I thought Konoha shinobi were to soft to kill." Akado said, coughing up blood. Sasuke pulled his blade from the boy's chest, letting him fall to his knees, then wiped it on his shoulder to clean off the blood.

"You thought wrong." The Uchiha said simply with no emotion. The masked genin's eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground.

"Uchiha Sasuke is the winner!" Hayate shouted to the crowd as the medics bustled to remove Zaku's corpse. Many of the Konoha genin were stunned that Sasuke had actually killed his opponent but the Suna genin and team seven were unfazed. Team seven had already been introduced to killing.

"Hey, that's my move you bastard!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked up and smirked. "That's my move Naruto, its Stinger not Streak." A hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Not bad, making your own technique from Naruto's. Now lets get rid of that seal shall we?" Kakashi said. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto just crossed his arms and sighed. "What a fucking copycat. I'm going to have to show him how its done when we fight." He said glancing at the board shifting through names.

**Zaku Abumi v.s. Aburame Shino **

Zaku smirked, confident in his victory even with his bandaged body. "Who's this loser?"

When both entered the stadium, Zaku a little stiffly due to his injuries, Hayate brought his hand up.

"Second match, begin!" He said bringing his arm down.

"Do you think Shino-kun will be alright?" Hinata stuttered after the Aburame got hit with a Zankuha. Kiba remained silent, contrasting greatly with his normal loud personality.

"I sure Shino will be fine Hinata." Kurenai answered, giving the Inuzuka a strange look.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked. The boy's body was covered in bandages, most taking on a red tinge from his movement.

"Yamato." Naruto said simply. Shino had already trapped Zaku in a type of bug technique.

* * *

Sasuke swallow the scream that threatened to escape as intricate seals slithered up his body to circle the cursed seal. He let himself fall to the floor when the sealing was finished.

"This seal will hold back the cursed mark should it awaken in the future Sasuke but only if you have the will to for it to do so. Its power is derived from you, should you lose yourself the seal will weaken and the cursed mark will run rampant." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke closed his eyes and relished in the feel of the cold stone on his burning flesh as exhaustion claimed him.

"So advanced in the methods of sealing I see, but it will do little good."

Kakashi turned to face the snake summoner, his visible eye narrowing. "Orochimaru…"

"You think my influence over him is just manifested through the seal but it is also the sword. Alastor is a powerful weapon, but difficult to control. He'll need the cursed seal to master it." The Snake sannin said walking out of the shadows.

"Just what are you after?"

"Why I want your team, Kakashi! I was just going to take Sasuke for the sharingan but soon the rumors of the Kyuubi boy caught my interest and then the girl surprised me in the forest. I really must thank you for developing them so well for me. But I'll be taking them off your hands soon." The snake sannin cackled insanely. He was cut of by the sudden sound of a thousand birds.

"I won't let that happen." Kakashi said dangerously, holding his signature move.

"Oh really, just how do you plan to do that? The rift between them is small now but it will grow. Hasn't the council already forbidden you from teaching Naruto in order to focus on Sasuke?

"How-" Kakashi's attack faded from view.

Orochimaru began to walk away leaving his back wide open. "Don't look so surprised Kakashi, the council is so very predictable. Its funny really even with the Hokage defending them, the council is becoming increasingly suspicious of the women that live with the boy. And yet if they only looked under their noses they would see me." The man finished, fading back into the shadows.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke. "I don't care how powerful you are Orochimaru. I'll kill you if you threaten my team, even if I die in the process."

* * *

"So what I miss guys?" Kakashi asked walking out a cloud of smoke. Sometime while he was gone Gai and his pupil, Lee, had joined Naruto and Sakura along with the Kazekage's redheaded daughter, who seem content just to cling to Naruto.

"Nothing just a puppet fighting a rubberband." Naruto answered. He was seemly unfazed by the redhead clinging to his arm or the fact that she was between him and Sakura and giving the pink haired girl wary glances whenever she got to close.

'Naruto must be oblivious to not see the girl's affection.' Little did Kakashi know, Naruto wasn't nearly as oblivious as he was believed to be.

"Will Sasuke-kun be alright Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be fine, but I think you should be more focused on your fight." Kakashi said, pointing at the electronic board that had chosen the next fighters.

**Haruno Sakura v.s. Yamanaka Ino**

"Match four, begin!"

"Give up Ino, you can't beat me." Sakura said.

"Don't get cocky with me, Forehead-girl! Without arms you don't have any jutsu." Ino shouted forgetting her brief concern for her friend.

"Who said anything about me using jutsu." Sakura raised her leg and stomped the ground causing a spiderweb of cracks in the stone. "I've gotten no where near to mastering this, but I'm getting pretty good at it."

Most of the spectators were in awe of the technique not seen since Tsunade left. The jounin were all thinking along the same lines. 'Just what the hell has Kakashi been teaching those kids?'

None really expected the lazy jounin to train his genin, to say they were surprised was an understatement. First the Uchiha is able to generate and focus lightning chakra through a weapon and now the girl has phenomenal chakra control to the point of recreating Tsunade's legendary strength to a certain degree. All of them glanced at the silver haired member of the Copy-nin's team wondering what his skills were.

"What was that?" Lee asked. "It couldn't be her strength alone."

"That, my youthful student, is chakra control." Gai answered in serious tone, glancing at Kakashi. "I was not aware you had the knowledge to teach such high level chakra control, Kakashi."

"It was her alone who expanded on her control. I merely taught the basics and guided her." The one eye jounin answered back calmly.

Sakura rushed forward and ducked under the blond's punch while driving her knee into the girl's stomach. Ino stumbled away but Sakura didn't press her attack.

"Stop holding back, Ino, because from here on I'm not." Sakura said charging again.

'When did she change so much?' Ino thought as she ducked under a roundhouse and punched the pink haired girl. While Sakura out matched her in strength and speed, her attacks were limited and slow without the use of her arms.

Sakura stumbled back for a brief instant before retaliating with a strong kick. Ino crossed her arms infront and sent as much chakra as she could in a hasty block. The kick slammed into her guard and sent her flying back. Shifting her weight, Ino used her momentum to backflip and land on her feet. 'With just one kick she almost broke both my arms, even though enhanced with chakra.'

"What's wrong Ino? All that hair getting in the way?" Sakura tensed when Ino reached into her weapons pouch only to be surprised when she cut her ponytail off.

"This means nothing to me!" The girls shouted before throwing the hair to the ground and making the handsign for Shintenshin. "I'll make you give up!"

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Sakura moved to dodge but found her legs caught by chakra guided hair.

Ino's body slumped while Sakura continued to stand still. Suddenly she spoke. "Examiner, I Haruno Sakura-" She grabbed her head in pain.

'_Ino get out of my__** HEAD!' **_

Ino was hit with a force to put an enraged Akimichi to shame. She found herself back in her own body with Sakura hovering above her. 'She ejected me!' The blond found herself unable to move. 'I don't have anything left.'

She sighed. "I yield."

As soon as the words left Ino's mouth Sakura's legs collapsed, but was caught by Kakashi before she hit the ground. Asuma appeared to gather Ino in his arms.

"You did well Ino." He said gruffly.

Kakashi brought Sakura back to the balcony. He set her on the ground gently. "I'm very proud Sakura."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." She said.

**Tenten v.s. Temari**

Naruto watched as the weapon mistress's attack was shut down despite her green clad teammate's cheers. Gaara's sister defeated her easily by catching her in an high level wind jutsu and catching her with the battle fan where the bun-haired girl bent at a painful angle.

Lee was furious by the Sand-nin's disrespect toward his teammate but was held back by Gai.

**Nara Shikamaru v.s. Kin Tsuchi**

Naruto found his want for Kin dwindle as he saw her out strategized so easily by the Nara, despite his genius. No jutsu besides a bell technique and very basic abilities, he couldn't even see any potential.

"_With the lust that came from your sudden maturation you saw her only as a female. Now you see she will not last if you mark her. There is no place for weakness among your mates." _Naruto sighed, she was right as much as it annoyed him to admit that.

**Inuzuka Kiba v.s. Uzumaki Naruto**

"About damn time." Naruto said.

"Nyu?" She asked tilting her head in question.

Naruto turned to her and patted her head, which she leaned into. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

The demon hunter blurred and reappeared in the arena with air trick, shocking the spectators. They were all eager to see what the last member of Kakashi's team was capable of.

Asuma noticed even Shikamaru was watching intently. 'So what's this one's power? The Uchiha is skilled with the sword he summoned and the girl's chakra control is phenomenal.' The man wondered while studying the boy's arm. 'And that arm is unlike any bloodline I've ever seen.'

Kurenai was confident in Kiba's victory. The Inuzuka was top in his class in taijutsu, there is no way he'd lose to the dead last.

"Lucky me." Kiba said seriously, jumping over the railing. 'I'll make that bastard pay for marking Hana.'

"Match seven, begin." Hayate said calmy. 'Show me how far you've come Naruto.'

Kiba calmly took out two chakra pills out. "So it was your scent. I wasn't sure before but now I'm positive. It was you who marked Hana!"

'I marked Hana?' Naruto wondered before realizing something. 'Shit! That must have been why she acted so weird after our battle.'

Kiba swallowed one pill and gave the other to Akamaru, turning the dog's fur red. He then brought his hands together in a seal. "Shikyaku no Jutsu."

The Inuzuka got down on all fours and suddenly took on a more feral appearance. "Now, Akamaru!"

The small puppy jumped on his back. "Jujin Bunshin!" In a burst of smoke the dog was replaced by a second Kiba that looked just as feral as the first.

"She may be okay with it but I'm not! Show me you can protect her!" The original said while both bounded on all fours at Naruto with impressive speed.

"If that's the way you want it, I'll gladly kick your ass." Naruto said, unsheathing Yamato.

"Not so fast!" The Inuzuka let loose a smoke bomb blanketing the area in front of him in smoke.

"Gatsuuga!" Two small vortexes tore into the blinded Naruto sending him crashing into the wall with enough force to make a small crater.

"You're not good enough for my sister." The original Kiba spat. The other took a few steps closer to stiff the air.

'That's it?' Asuma thought in obvious disappointment. 'You taught the Uchiha and the girl but not him?'

'I knew it, the boy is still just the dead last.' Kurenai thought.

Both were stunned by what happened next.

Naruto blurred in front of one of the Inuzuka, slamming his devil bringer arm into his face. The Kiba flew back but was caught by the ethereal form of Naruto's arm and thrown into the air.

He blurred out with an Air Trick and reappeared behind the Kiba swinging his sword down to summon a Judgement Cut. The blue crescent slammed into the Kiba sending him crashing into the ground. Naruto landed lightly next to the smoking trench. The smoke cleared revealing the small dog whimpering weakly.

"Its just you and me, Dog-breath." Naruto said, sheathing Yamato.

"I'll tear you apart!" The Inuzuka recklessly charged at Naruto in anger.

Naruto's human arm blocked the wild slash aimed for his head. A powerful uppercut from Naruto's ethereal devil bringer knocked Kiba off his feet. Naruto caught him by his collar with his human hand and reared his ethereal devil bringer back. The silver haired devil hunter then unleashed a flurry of punches on the Inuzuka that slowly increased in intensity.

Kiba felt the world around him disappear when the glowing devil bringer slammed into his stomach. He fell to his knees, coughing up blood and almost slid down to the ground, but Naruto picked him up by his head and forcing him to look up.

"I'm not interested in your bullshit! When I marked Hana, she became mine! I'll destroy anything that tries to harm her!" Naruto's ethereal devil bringer then crashed into the Inuzuka's face sending him across the arena.

Hayate went to check the Inuzuka. 'Strange, the boy is beat up but nothing is broken or ruptured. Its almost as if Naruto pulled held back in that assault.' Hayate looked back at the boy who was pulling his sleeve over his demonic appendage.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!" The coughing jounin finally announced. The medics were quick to gather up Kiba and avoid Naruto like the plague.

'Now that's more like it.' Asuma thought. 'That bloodline limit is something else.'

"Impossible!" Kurenai couldn't believe her crimson eyes. "He defeated Kiba so easily."

**Hyuga Hinata v.s. Hyuga Neji**

"I never thought that I'd be meet you here Hinata-_sama_." Neji said with a cruel smirk.

'N-n-neji-"

"The heiress one of the noble founding clans of Konoha, stuttering! Don't you have any pride? I wonder if you even had the nerve to join this exam of your own will? Or did you believe your teammates could protect you?"

"I-I e-entered to c-change m-myself!" Hinata shouted, betraying her shy nature.

"I can see with my eyes that you will never change!" Neji said, activating his byakugan.

"Then you are truly blind!" Neji's veined eyes focused on Naruto, the one who spoke. "I see the potential in her."

Naruto's support was all Hinata needed to focus. She calmly slid into a gentle fist stance. Negi looked shocked by her sudden boldness, but moved into a stance that mirrored hers.

The distance between them closed in a flash and they were soon in a beautiful but deadly dance that was the gentle fist fighting style. The blows were so powerful that the chakra could be seen when deflected or blocked.

Naruto struggled to keep his temper in check as the fight raged on. It became apparent that Neji outclassed Hinata in terms of skill when his closed her tenketu.

'How can he do that to his own family?' Naruto said watching Neji brutally knock the girl down only for her to struggle back to her feet. Faint traces of red was beginning to bleed into Naruto's blue eyes. Nyu's presence kept him from acting rashly but when Neji went for the killing blow even though he already won Naruto lost it.

Neji found himself looking into blood red eyes that made his blood run cold. Yamato trembled near his neck, the only thing keeping it back was Hayate's blade. Kakashi stood behind Naruto holding his devil bringer in a hammerlock. Gai caught Neji in a headlock to keep his chakra enhanced palm from striking anyone. Kurenai appeared next to a pale Hinata.

"Stand down Naruto. That's an order." Kakashi said calmly, but in a tone that left no room for argument.

Naruto's eyes lost their red glow as he sheathed Yamato. Kakashi released him but was standing in a place where he could intercept the boy easily should he try to go after Neji.

Hinata suddenly collapsed, coughing up blood and Naruto was there to catch her. Naruto could faintly here someone calling for the medics. Everything seemed to slow down, it was like watching Kyrie die all over again. 'No. I will never let that happen again.'

With everyone watching, Naruto brought his glowing devil bringer above Hinata's chest and let the soothing blue light seep into her. Kakashi moved to hold Kurenai back while uncovering his Sharingan.

"Get him away from her!" The genjutsu mistress shouted.

"Wait Kurenai, he's healing her!" Kakashi could see Naruto's chakra flowing into Hinata to neutralize Neji's.

When the glow finally faded Hinata was breathing normally. Naruto took a deep breath and turned, unleashing focused killing intent on Neji.

"If we meet in the finals, I will crush you!" And with an Air Trick Naruto was back on the balcony, leaving Hinata in the med-nin's care.

**Rock Lee v.s. Gaara**

Lee's eye seemly set on fire. "Yosh! It my turn and I will not disappoint!" He jumped down eager for his fight.

Nyu's went from innocent to annoyed showing her shift in personalities before disappearing in a swirl of sand.

Lee's taijutsu was extraordinary but he didn't get in any solid hits, even when he took off his weights the green beast only managed to land in a single axe kick.

When he opened five of the eight chakra gates he became powerful enough to break Gaara's defense but after using the gates the green beast was nothing but a sitting duck. Gaara, who had survived the powerful Ura Renge, surprised all of the sand and sound ninjas by not moving in for the kill.

The match went to Gaara because Lee was unable to continue. Since Lee didn't sustain any damage other than the gates themselves he was expected to, in time, make a full recovery.

As soon as the match was called Gaara appeared next to Naruto in a swirl of sand. Still in her Gaara persona, she asked. "Did I do good, Naruto-kun?"

"Yea, I very proud of you for not killing him." He said patting her on the head. She smiled and, much to his embarrassment and Sakura's and Kakashi's amusement, glomped him.

'She's not exactly what I expected when they warned us of the sand jinchuriki.' Kakashi thought while watching Naruto smile at the girl who had shifted back to the Nyu persona. 'But you can bring out the good in anyone if you try hard enough, Naruto.'

The last match between Choji and Dosu was kind of pathetic really. Choji attacked with his clan technique but when he stopped Dosu managed to take him out in one hit. The Akimichi was quickly moved by the medics.

The Hokage now stood in front of the winners. "Congratulations on passing the preliminaries, now please draw a number from the box Anko has to decide the order of the final exam."

Naruto didn't miss the sly look Anko gave Kakashi when he drew for two his students.

Naruto: 1

Sakura: 10

Sasuke: 4

Shikamaru: 8

Kankuro: 5

Dosu: 9

Gaara: 3

Temari: 7

Neji: 2

Shino: 6

Ibiki showed them a chart giving the order for the finals.

Match One: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji

Match Two: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uchiha Sasuke

Match Three: Kankuro vs. Aburame Shino

Match Four: Temari vs. Nara Shikamaru

Match Five: Kinuta Dosu vs Haruno Sakura

Neji couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine when he caught the Uzumaki boy glaring at him, faint traces of red bleeding into his eyes.

* * *

Naruto groggily woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He ignored it and pulled the nearest pillow closer to him for warmth. But when that pillow let out a small, tired moan and snuggled into him his eyes shot open to find all his mates in bed with him. And no matter how hard he tried, all he could remember from yesterday was the chunin exams, he didn't even remember how he got back.

_"My poor vassal, you can't remember? I sure can." _Kyuubi said, mocking him.

'What happened, damnit!'

_"A devil's lust can't be surppressed forever, but when I released it your mates were all to happy to sate that lust when you came back. It was so very satifying to watch through your eyes."_

'You possessed me?'

_"No, it was all you. A different side of you, but you none the less."_

The teen was brought out of thought by the person's relentless knocking. Whoever he or she was they were determined to speak to him or break down the door.

Untangling himself from the women, causing some tired groans, he slipped on a pair of boxers that were laying around while making his way to the door. He opened it a crack and peered out.

"What do you want closet pervert?" After making sure his room door was closed the teen opened the door.

Ebisu seemed to stumble over himself at the degrading, but true, nickname. "That is Ebisu-sensei to you! Are you deaf? I have been knocking for the past ten minutes. And such indecency is inexcusable."

"I was sleeping and this is my house." The teen answered evasively. "What do you want?"

"Why if I had been an assassin-"

"You'd be dead right now."

"And I could have sworn I heard voices." The tutor said looking around the apartment behind the teen.

"Listen, I going to make this as simple as possible. You tell me why you're here or my door is going to slam in your face."

The man stood a little straighter. "How dare you, Kakashi sent me with a scroll. I believe it contains training exercises you are to do while he's away…"

"Away?" The teen asked taking the scroll.

"Yes away, he must train the Uchiha to face the sand moster." Naruto's eyes narrowed, not liking the way this man spoke of one of his mates.

"Naruto-sama come back to bed." One of the girls called out.

"Who was that? You had better not be doing vile perverted acts." The tutor said furiously.

Naruto seemed to study Ebisu's face for a moment. "Hey Ebisu, did you get a doctor to look at your nose yet?"

Ebisu's anger turned into curiousity. "Why what's wrong with my nose?"

**SLAM!!**

"OOOOWWWWWW! MY NOSE!"

Naruto clapped his hands together, brushing off the imaginary dirt. "Now to find out what happened yesterday."

* * *

"Where is Naruto, isn't he coming too?" Sakura asked, struggling to keep up with the weights they had to wear.

"The council would not grant me permission to bring Naruto." Kakashi's eye didn't stray from his book.

"Why should the council care?" The Uchiha fiddled with the new sheath he had bought for Alastor.

"The council can be very…difficult to deal with sometimes, Sasuke. But just because Naruto isn't coming doesn't mean you two will be allowed to slack off."

The two groaned, just thinking about the torture this guy called training made them ache all over.

**End Chapter 11**

Hmm... Now which devil arm should Naruto kick Neji's ass with? Decisions... decisions...


	12. Chapter 12

Finally.

Many asked why no lemons last chap? I couldn't write one that satified me and I wanted to get the chapter out so I scrapped it, but don't worry this story will have a lemon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or DMC.

**Tests**

The laboratory had test tubes of all sizes, vials that were filled with strange liquids of various colors, and test subjects that died a long time ago. The place seemed to have been abandoned for years as dust clung to corners while insects and rodents scurried along the floors.

Two men stood near a single vial filled with a red substance in the center of the room watching numbers flash across the screen of a computer, unperturbed by the sick experiments that surrounded them.

"As you can see Orochimaru-san, the tests were an overall a success. His blood has open new doors to my experiments! My research at Fortuna was nothing compared to this. I am still amazed at how close a demon's genetic structure is to that of a human at the second cursed seal level. With this we should be able to-" Agnus stopped short when a presence made itself known.

"Orochimaru-sama, I spied on Uzumaki Naruto as ordered." Tayuya knelt before them.

"This b-b-better be i-important to justify y-your interruption, G-g-girl." Agnus stuttered in rage.

Because of Orochimaru's presence in the room, Tayuya bit back the insult that threatened escaped. She kept her head down, and replied. "I was able to watch his fight between the Inuzuka and did recognizance on his home. The preliminary battle proved that Uzumaki Naruto is highly skill in kenjutsu,-."

"I know of his skills Tayuya!" Orochimaru interrupted. "I want to know what drives him! He refused my offer of power, me, one of the Sannin!" The man hissed.

"He also has followers Orochimaru-sama!" Tayuya said quickly. She could feel the man's eyes on her. She continued with slightly more confidence now that she held his interest. "Four women, each powerful fighters and completely loyal to him. Due to the Inuzuka among them my information is limited but I have made logical guesses based on their attire and movement."

The Snake Sannin was quiet for a moment. "Continue your progress, Agnus. Tayuya, I want all the information you were able to gather…now."

* * *

Naruto looked at each of his mate's blushing faces. They had all cleaned up and were gathered at the kitchen table. "So let me get this straight. Basically I got back yesterday and made love with each of you?"

Trish was the only one able to look at him without blushing. "Basically. You also caused Nyuto go into Devil Maturation. You must have somehow pulled power from the sand deamon sealed inside her."

Naruto looked at the now sixteen year old looking red head. She was taller, had kept all her previous curves, and her hair was longer reaching to her back.

Speaking of hair Naruto really needed to cut his. Ever since he matured it hadn't bothered him much, in fact he had barely noticed. But when he tried to wash it this morning all hell broke loose. It had taken forever to clean out the various fluids and comb out all the knots, Naruto didn't know how Trish kept up with her hair. It had taken a lot of restrain not to grab Yamato and slice it all off. But he pulled through, putting it in a more manageable ponytail and made a self note to see the barber as soon as possible. But back to the matter at hand.

"And I can't remember any of it." Naruto sighed.

"You know," Hana said, straddling his lap and giving him a sly smile. "I could help you remember, if you want."

Naruto saw the hungry glint in her eye. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm gonna have to pass." Hana pouted and Naruto crushed the urge to throw her to the floor and take her. "The sand ninja are most likely panicking since Gaara never went back and I'm sure your mother is probably worried about you as well... and then there is Kiba."

Hana's pout vanished and she eyed Naruto dangerously. "What about Kiba?"

"Well, he kind of got beat up during the preliminaries." Naruto started sweating nervously.

"And just who did he face?" She growled out. Naruto didn't answer. "Naruto…"

The warning blared in Naruto's brain. "Alright, I beat him up because he didn't think I could protect you!"

"My life is none of Kiba's business! And you!" She poked him in the chest. "You are going to make it up to me, no questions asked!

"What, WHY!? I didn't do anything!" Hana just glared at him. "Fine!"

Hana smiled and kissed him. "Aw, don't look so angry Naru-kun, I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have in mind just as much as I will." She ground her hips against his for emphasis.

She got up and walked towards the door. Her hand hovered over the doorknob and an evil grin spread across her face. "Or I could just have you watch the Inuzuka children…"

Naruto paled and narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare…" Hana just laughed and shut the door behind her.

Naruto sighed. "Nyu, you should be heading back too."

"Nyu!" The girl chirped, giving him a quick peck before leaving.

Naruto watched her go before the scroll that Ebisu left caught his eye. "Trish, Lady think you can help me with my training?"

"I have a better idea."

Naruto's Devil Bringer lashed out at the man hidden in the shadows.

* * *

Kakashi finally stopped in a clearing surrounded by large, thick trees. One of many streams ran into a lake and continued into the trees, created by a nearby mountain in the distance. He took a deep breath of fresh air and reveled in the quiet peacefulness it offered. Konoha was nice but still noisy and had air tainted with business. No city could compare to nature's true glory.

Sakura and Sasuke landed to either side of him breathing hard. Sakura's legs gave out and she fell on her butt. Sasuke faired only slightly better, managing to stay standing on his unsteady feet. Kakashi had them spar as a group full speed through the difficult terrain while he led them, for the full fourteen hours it took to get here.

Kakashi turned back to his two students and raised his one visible eyebrow. "Don't tell me you guys are tired, we haven't even started yet."

'Slave driver.' Sasuke was too tired to even try and look annoyed.

'What a sadist, CHA!' Sakura would have agreed with her inner self but she was already dosing off.

"On your feet genin." Kakashi said. Both of them shot straight up all traces of fatigue hidden.

"Wow, they're so well trained Kakashi! Can they roll over and fetch too?" The smoke of a shunshin appeared in front of them.

'Anyone but her!" The two genin thought together.

The smoke cleared to reveal Mitarashi Anko in all her 'modest' glory. "Or maybe I should teach them a new trick since I've been waiting for so long. Play dead!"

Two kunai slid into her hand and she threw them at the genin. Alastor flashed, batting the two kunai away as Sasuke took a defensive stance in front of Sakura, who had taken her own stance.

"Oh, they even work as a team. I'm impressed." Anko said.

"That's quite enough Anko." The woman slowly dropped out of her stance at Kakashi's commanding tone.

Sasuke and Sakura remain ready before slowly relaxing their own stances, but both were ready to move at the slightest twitch from Anko.

'Sasuke is already starting to rely on the sword Orochimaru gave him.' Kakashi thought, his face hidden behind his orange book.

Kakashi stepped in front of the woman. "Now that we've all been introduced, let me explain." Sakura and Sasuke were surprised the jounin would turn his back to such a dangerous woman, but Anko didn't move.

"Anko generously offered her assistance in training along with many threats to my health if I refused her offer. And since I can't focus on you two at the same time when this is not team development training, she will be sparring with one while I focus my teaching on other in turns."

"Call me Anko-sensei" The woman said, licking one of her kunai .

'But she didn't even move!' They hadn't even seen her take out the weapon and their eyes left her for only a moment when Kakashi spoke. Both genin were terrified at the idea of 'sparring' with her. They wondered if Naruto was brave or just stupid for standing up to her in the Second Exam.

Kakashi pause to let it sink in. "Now, you two are going to be faced against very dangerous opponents. We will be focusing on mainly strengths, weaknesses, and battle strategies. You both need to increase your skill in taijutsu if you plan to survive in close quarters. And I will also teach you a few more ninjutsu for your arsenal as soon I find out Sakura's chakra nature."

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke spoke out. "I have Alastor, why can't learn more kenjutsu?"

"And just where did you get that sword, Sasuke?" The Uchiha stayed quiet. "That sword came from Orochimaru as a 'gift' but his gift comes with a very steep price. You can't use that blade, Orochimaru's power over you will only grow."

"That's not true!" Sasuke shouted defiantly. "Orochimaru doesn't have any power over Alastor!" Sakura stayed quiet and Anko looked bored by the argument.

"But he does control the seal. And you can't use the sword's electrical power without it or you risk doing just as much damage to yourself as the opponent." Kakashi sighed.

"It's the same." Sasuke muttered.

"What?" The one-eyed jounin asked.

"It's the same as the power Naruto uses! Its of the same nature as his arm-"

"Naruto's bloodline is still a mystery to all of us!" Kakashi said harsly. Sasuke's protest ceased. "I will teach you how to use the sword Sasuke, but you are forbidden from using whatever powers it may hold." Sasuke's eyes fell to the ground. "Instead of the sword's electrical power I'll teach you my original jutsu which basically has the same result." Sasuke's eyes stayed down but the air became less tense.

"And as for Sakura…" Kakashi reached into his bag and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Focus your chakra into this." He said, handing in to her. She did so and Kakashi chuckled to himself at what the paper revealed.

"What's so funny Kakashi?" Anko pushed past him to see the soggy paper Sakura held.

"I should have known, a tranquil pond one minute and a raging tsunami the next." Kakashi explained. "Now we can begin the real training."

* * *

The man in red used his bare hand to knock the ethereal blue arm away. Naruto was already in front of him with Yamato coming down to split him in half. The man pulled a claymore from his back and blocked. They both stood there with sparks flying from their blades as Naruto tried to push him back, but the older man just smirked.

WHOOSH! BAM! SMACK!

"Ow Trish, what the hell?" Both of them asked the blond simultaneously before glaring at each other. Lady relaxed from her defensive position, she was about to lend Naruto a hand when Trish stopped her.

"Dante-sama, I know you wish to test Naruto-sama but my kitchen is not the place." Trish said menacingly, the dented frying pant in her hand let off a few sparks.

"Wait, Dante? This guy is Dante?" Naruto asked, jumping to his feet and pointing at the man in red.

"The one and only, runt." The man said cockily, picking himself up.

"Who you calling run, old man!" Dante's eye twitched. "Besides, shouldn't you be dead? I thought demons didn't live that long."

"Didn't that bitch trying to manipulate you tell you everything? If a demon can become strong enough their body becomes self sustaining in order to fight more." Dante took a seat at the table and kicked his feet up. Lady gave him an annoyed glance, she felt like she knew this guy from somewhere but she never seen him before. "Trish, got some grub around here?"

Naruto could hear the Kyuubi growl in the back of his mind, but he ignored her.

"Immortality?" Naruto asked, walking over to push the man's feet down before taking a seat across from him.

"Not exacty, but you get the idea." He said, still looking around.

"So, if you're immortal why are you here?" Naruto asked taking a seat across from him with Trish and Lady sitting at his sides.

Dante signed. "I'm not immortal. As for why I'm here, that's simple. I've got a little test for you…and only you." He said glancing at Trish and Lady. "Pass and you'll find something you've lost, fail and well… you die."

"And if I refuse?" Naruto questioned.

"You can't." Dante said simply. "Like it or not, you're a main piece in this game."

"Game? You sound a lot like the Kyuubi right now." Naruto said, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Of course, she is one of the players. And you're her vassal, her way of moving among the humans easier."

"And what are you, a player or a piece?" Naruto asked.

"Come back alive and I might tell you." The man answered evasively.

"What do I have to do?"

Dante got up from his seat and walked over to a widow. "I sent a demon name Lucia to retrieve an artifact from an infested castle in a place called Fortuna. That was almost three months ago. I think a more powerful demon may have taken residence there and ambushed her. I'm sure she's still alive as I can still sense her."

"You sense her? She you mate or something?" Naruto asked.

"No she works under me just like Trish did." Dante said turning to face him.

"Did?"

"When you marked Trish as your mate you claimed her. She still has to listen to direct commands from me as she swore herself as a servant to Sparda's line. But I can't make unreasonable demands or take her from you." Dante glanced at the blond, who looked away. "Still can't believe you managed to mark and bed her. Not even I could manage that, everything was always business with her, never let her guard down."

"And just how do I get to this Fortuna Castle?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a demon hunter, kid." Dante said, looking back at him.

"Sorry, all this 'game' crap has thrown me off a bit. Usually I ask only two: what is it and how do I kill it?" Naruto said sarcastically.

Dante looked at him for a moment then smirked. "For a successor of Vergil, you sure act more like me." Naruto merely glared at him. "Anyway, you'll find a portal in the training ground your team used. You go there get Lucia and the artifact out and kill the demons that have taken residence there."

"How'd-"

Dante cut him off. "You're of the same blood as me kid. I've been keeping tabs on your progress since you awakened."

"Jeez, stalking kids isn't a good hobby you know."

Dante frowned. "For your sake I'm going to ignore that." He disappeared in a blur of red.

"Hey, that's my Air Trick!" Naruto sighed, and looked to Trish and Lady. "Well, what do you two think?"

Lady spoke up first. "He is part demon and powerful."

"Yea, when I locked blades with him it didn't even look like he was trying." Naruto muttered more to himself that them. "Is he a threat to us Trish?"

"No." The blond answered. "But it would be wise to cooperate with him."

"It doesn't seem like there's much of a choice." Naruto got up and grabbed his coat. "Don't cause too much trouble while I'm gone… and no shopping sprees!" The door slammed behind him.

Trish and Lady looked at each other.

"Did you find where he hid it?" Lady asked.

Trish pulled out a frog shaped wallet that bulged with money. "I'm hurt that you doubted me. I am very thorough when I clean, as if he could hide his ramen money from me."

* * *

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine when he walked into the training ground. 'That can't be good.' But his thoughts soon traveled elsewhere. 'Gee, you think you made it obvious enough?' There in front of the memorial stone was the portal. Examining it closely he hesitantly reached out and touched it and was pulled off his feet and swallowed by the portal as it closed behind him.

Naruto was thrown out the portal and rolled across the ground. He stood and brushed the snow off, looking out to the vast snow covered mountains that stretched across the horizon. An old castle peeked around the cliff in front of him.

"This place couldn't have been on a tropical island?" He took a quick glace behind him to see the portal, he could swear it was mocking him. He started trudging towards the castle.

"What an asshole, he could have told me this place was in a frozen wasteland." He muttered stepping on a stone bridge.

"And even better the bridge is out!" He had been so busy complaining and cursing Dante that he hadn't even noticed until he got to the end.

"_Calm yourself, young one."_Kyuubi scolded.

'Oh and the player has graced the pawn with her presence.' The teen thought sarcastically while turning around.

"_I would say you are more akin to that of a queen than a lowly pawn.'_

"And suppose to make me, a guy, feel better." Naruto said out loud, stopping in his tracks.

"_Why yes, the queen is much more formidable, having little to no limits in movement on the board, than a pawn that can only move once and can only take out a diagonal piece adjacent to it. I don't see where gender should apply." _She stated.

Naruto stood there for a moment. "You know, you're almost as annoying as Dante." He finally said.

"_I am nothing like him!"_She shouted. Naruto had to hold his head as it felt like it was being cracked open by a hammer.

"_Also, I have given Red Queen a solid form. It is now a separate weapon from Yamato and Ifrit. Your devil form should have matured as well."_

"Thank you for giving me a weapon to smite your enemy's with. And I already achieved my devil form for Red Queen." Naruto said annoyed.

"_Yes, but it was also incomplete, just like the others, the first time you transformed. Yamato required you to slowly adjust and even trigger prematurely when you were angry to adapt to the sudden change. When you fought the holder of Shakaku Ifrit was not fully developed, it was smaller, weaker, and the control over its flames was erratic unlike the full form used when you fought Echinda." _

"And just why are you telling me this now? Could it be because you feel you should give me more information or I will start to doubt you and stray from your plans?" Naruto questioned.

"_You are very smart for a half-breed and even more insightful." _

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said. "How much will the form differ from when I used it against Orochimaru?"

"_The form will not change entirely, but you can expect some additions or slight changes the next time you use devil trigger with Red Queen."_

The bridge rumbled throwing Naruto slightly off balance. He caught himself and saw the tower next to the bridge collapsed and fall onto the bridge, breaking the brittle support under it and making it too collapse. Naruto fell with the rubble before flickering and blurring out completely.

He landed lightly on some type of raised platform as the stones from the destroyed bridge and tower crashed into the ground behind him, sending bits of rubble, snow, and frozen earth everywhere.

'Well at least I don't have to worry about getting to the castle.' It loomed in front of him and he could see a full bridge leading to the doors in the distance. A hollow thump rang in the clearing and Naruto looked at the source.

On top of the gate were two large creatures that looked similar to an Assault with lizard like features but were larger, their skin was a dark blue color, and they were encased in a type of ice armor. They hissed while jumping into the air and shooting towards him.

Naruto blocked the first one's ice bladed fingertips with Yamato and quickly jumped back to avoid the second. It crashed into the ground sending ice up everywhere, Naruto would have been skewered by ice cycles if he had remain.

"_Frosts, I suggest Ifrit or Red Queen since these creatures are weak against powerful demonic fires."_

'Alright then.' Naruto stabbed Yamato in the ground. He closed his eyes in concentration and then twisted the handle. Red Queen roared to life, fire dancing along the blade.

'I'm getting faster switching devil arms on the fly.'

The first Frost lunge forward only for tornado of fire collided with it. "One… Two… SLASH!"

The Frost was thrown back and rolled across the ground while Naruto skidded to a stop from his spin. He heard a faint ring and dodged two sharp blades of ice that flew by and blocked the last with his sword. He charged the second Frost calling out Ifrit while running. The Frost raised its shield in preparation.

'Kick 13!' Naruto unleashed a flurry of thirteen powerful flaming kicks in quick succession, the last kick shattered the ice shield and stunned the reptilian demon. Naruto crouched, building up fire in his gauntlet.

'Magma Drive!' Before the ice demon could recover a flame covered fist slammed into its chin and a pillar of fire launched them both into the air. Naruto, unhindered by his own flames, used his Devil Bringer to grab the Frost by the tail and swing it around before launching it at the ground.

As he fell, Naruto clasped his hands together and created large fireball. Using the gravity to his advantage he waited until he was right over the demon before releasing the it point blank.

"Meteor…" The teen muttered, watching the charred demon squirm in misery before dying. He looked over to see what happened to the first.

"That wasn't there before." While Naruto had been busy the first Frost had encased itself in ice.

"_Its recovering!"_

"No you don't!" Naruto said running toward the creature and jumping into the air. The temperature around him began to skyrocket. His rage burst forth as his eyes glowed red and he suddenly Devil Triggered to his Ifrit form.

With a roar the horned demon was consumed in flames and crashed into the ice. The ground caved in under it as its hooves crushed the recovering demon under them while sending flames everywhere. It roared once more, flames shooting from it mouth before it returned to normal. Naruto fell to one knee, Ifrit already being replaced by Yamato.

"Damn I really need to learn how to control that." He said, catching his breath.

He jumped out the crater and made his way across the bridge toward the castle. "I don't even know where to start looking for this Lucia person or even what she looks like…"

He whistled when he got to the entrance. He gave a test push to the massive double doors, they didn't budge. They were old but sturdy. Naruto nodded knowingly.

"Duh, what was I thinking? The doors actually opening would be too easy!" He shouted at the doors as if it would make them open.

Yamato suddenly flashed in the air and clicked back into its sheath a second later. Thousands of lines appeared all over the doors before they crumbled to chuncks of rock.

"I know I should feel bad about ruining such a detailed work of art, but I don't, oh well…" He said stepping over the rubble that had been a detailed stone door moments before.

"_Being needlessly violent and destructive is a waste of time and energy, my vassal."_

"I have strange powers because I'm the descendant of a legendary demon," Naruto said counting off on his fingers. "I'm a host to the strongest known demon in existence, I have demons and people playing mind games with me because they think my life is one big chess game, I deal with four beautiful women that could most likely kick my ass if I got them angry, I can't remember losing my virginity to those four beautiful women all at once, and I'm talking to myself… IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ABANDONED CASTLE!" The words echoed around him.

"I'm pretty damn sure that gives me the right to commit random acts of violence and destruction! Now unless you have anything useful to say, shut up!" He said finishing his rant.

**End Chapter 12**

Check out my new story, Dragon's Fist(Naruto/Tenjho Tenge).


	13. Chapter 13

**Fortuna Castle**

Surprisingly the first door Naruto tried opened easily, revealing the large hallway beyond.

"Hey, my luck's looking up." Naruto said, feeling better after his little rant.

The sounds of animals running reached Naruto's sensitive ears. Four legs, relatively light, and definitely more than one. A howl echoed through the chambers and made him cringe in pain. Four dogs the size of a pony skidded to a stop in front of him. Openings on in their charred hide revealed the fire that churned within them, and their skulls were made of pure flame.

"You know what?! Fuck you irony!" Naruto shouted.

One of them barked before its fiery skull shot out towards him. Naruto jumped, letting the fireball pass under him harmlessly. Landing, he saw the same dog regenerate a new head of flames.

"_I've never seen a demon like this before…fascinating." _Kyuubi murmured.

Another lunged at him, its skull glowing, ready to attack. Naruto's ethereal Devil Bringer grabbed it out of the air and aimed its skull at the others dogs. It was too late for the dog-demon to stop, his shot blasted the others away. Naruto smirked before he realized that the demons were barely damaged by it, watching them get up nearly unharmed from their companion's fire.

"Hmm… so much for fighting fire with fire." Naruto took the dog he held and slammed it into the ground. Naruto lodged Yamato into the creature's side, killing it instantly. Naruto pulled it out and sheathed the blade with a flourish.

"Who's next?" He asked, cold blue orbs watching them carefully.

Each of them seemed to hesitate for a moment, so naturally Naruto decided to do the honours.

He charged across the room, his blade blurring, leaving only flashes of light in its wake. Each one was blasted back by the shockwave that the attack created. The demons roared in pain as the blade dug deep gouges into their hides.

One fired it skull in anger, but Naruto blurred and appeared on the ceiling, the other jumped into the air to follow. Naruto pushed off the ceiling and aided by gravity, split the creature cleanly down the middle. Naruto landed lightly, two exact halves of the demon landing to either side of him.

Now only two were left and both were injured. Naruto swung Yamato and a blue arc of energy collided with one putting it out of its misery. The last dog tried to move, but a web of sword slashes surrounding it. The demon whimpered and all the blades detonated, consuming it in an explosion.

"I'm getting faster with my Slash Dimension technique…!" Naruto mused to himself.

He made his way further into the hall. Dismissing the massive tapestries that hung on the walls, while wonderful works of art they were, they didn't help him in the least.

The hall connected to a few rooms, but they were all blocked by a powerful force. He stopped at one in particular that was laced with interlocking webs of shielding. The barrier blocked a doorway that was covered in ice.

"Powerful…Kyuubi, you think Yamato might be able to cut through it.?" Naruto asked.

"_Why so cooperative? A moment ago you detested my speaking." _The demon said haughtily.

"Whether I like it or not I'm in demon territory, surrounded by the unknown. I need information and you, a demon of legendary power, can provide that information." Naruto stated bluntly.

Kyuubi was quiet, thinking carefully Naruto was sure. _"If I choose to provide you with the needed information, you will do as I order?"_

"Not a chance in hell, but I will heed warnings and take suggestions into consideration. Deal?"

"_Fair enough, I would be saddened if my Naru-kun would somehow befall any harm. You are much too interesting to lose." _

"Do I have your word?" Naruto asked, he was not an amateur at her game. "I shall receive necessary information if I listen to you, even should I not act the way you want?"

"_You have my word as the Kyuubi no Yoko. I do not want to make these choices, young half-breed. I want to see you make them…"_

"Will Yamato be able to cut through this barrier?" Naruto waited for a while as Kyuubi seemed to take his current power into consideration.

"_No. You are not a master of Yamato nor are you a powerful enough demon. This barrier is held by two demons and they're very skilled in this area. But if you destroy their focal point the barrier will have nothing to feed upon."_

"Alright." Naruto said. "Maybe Lucia can help me find it?" Naruto said more to himself than Kyuubi.

"Y_ou said so yourself 'you are surrounded by the unknown', just how do you expect to find her?"_

Naruto furrowed his brows in concentration. "Something Dante said got me thinking. Back in Wave, even before I marked her, I could always sort of feel Trish. I think it has something to do with her serving the Sparda line. So if Lucia is also a servant I should…" Naruto trailed off.

**ba-bum…ba-bum…ba-bum**

The teen's body pulsed, sending out sonar like wave.

Kyuubi was amazed, lucky Naruto was to preoccupied to notice her shock. It took years to learn how to do this correctly, and he had done it on his first try! _'Amazing' _she thought.

He opened his glowing red eyes and gazed into the distance. **"Found her…and the focal point."**

His swiftly made his way towards one of the doors that wasn't blocked. He pushed against it but yielded no result.

"_Its locked, young one. Which means they felt your pulse, what you did was smart but it was also reckless. They are most likely setting up a trap right now as we speak._ Despite her words Naruto continued to push.

The Kyuubi sighed and was about to continue scolding him when the door shuddered and groaned as the wood around the teen's hands splintered inwards. Naruto's Devil Bringer began to glow menacingly as the door was destroyed, blasted right off its hinges.

The Scarecrows waiting to ambush him dodged out of the way. Naruto hunched in the doorway catching his breath. He looked up to reveal his red eyes, frightening the low level demons.

"_You are being foolish! You must give yourself time to recover!"_ Kyuubi scolded. The fights without rest, the massive releases of energy to devil trigger against the Frosts, the pulse to locate the servant, and forcing open the door was too much stress on him at once.

He straightened and walked into the torture chamber. Ignoring the murky ankle deep waters he stepped in. The power of darkness gathered in his body and blade, rolling off him in waves. Six blue phantom swords the shape of large two bladed shuriken appeared around him spinning like buzz saws.

The demons backed up, as if to flee.

The teen chuckled as a blue aura mixed with his Dark Slayer energy as his Devil Bringer spread across his body.

"**You shall die."** The boy said calmly.

The Scarecrows were all slaughtered before they could run, cut down by the armoured Naruto himself or the ethereal blue behemoth that towered behind him.

* * *

Who was Jiraiya?

Depending on who it was you asked, or more specifically which gender, the answer would be different. He could be a massive pervert of inexcusable behaviour or he could be a genius and a brilliant writer. But those were answers derived from his writing of the famous Icha Icha series and also where the difference in answers ended.

Jiraiya was and still is one of the most powerful ninja ever to come from Konoha. Few ninja among the living or even the dead could match him.

It was interesting to note that for such a powerful and accomplished ninja, Jiraiya didn't hold his skills in high regard. If you were to talk to him about his fame he would assume you were talking about the fame his novels had granted him.

He would also, ironically, brag endlessly about his perverted nature, even to go as far to call himself a 'super pervert' to single him out among others, but never his skills as a ninja. Although, that didn't mean he was above using said skills to give you a sound beating, should you get in the way of his 'research' as he called it, proving that over the years he had not slacked off by any means.

Jiraiya may have past his prime age, but if one were to fight him they wouldn't be able to tell the difference in the very least. In fact, Jiraiya had only grown stronger, his vast knowledge, wisdom, and experience made up for the lack of youth in spades.

A member of the Densetsu no Sannin, or Legendary Three Ninja, that left Konoha. That brings us to the next question. Why was he in Konoha's market district?

He was on his way to do 'research' at the hot springs, of course! Jiraiya did research in many towns in his travels, but not all had the large hot springs Konoha offered or the general populace of women being kunoichi with bodies to die for.

And he would have made it there too if not for a word that caught his interest.

"Naruto…"

Turning he caught two women walking into a clothing store. He followed in after them. Lucky for him, it was a ninja equipment store so it wasn't suspicious or creepy that he was walking in moments after the women.

'Naruto…' That was the name of his main character in his first book. Could they be discussing it? He'd love to hear what they thought about it and the fact that they were two lovely ladies helped as well.

He walked up to a display case next to the shinobi clothing, putting him in perfect hearing range of their conversation. While there he inspected some seal ink and paper not to seem suspicious.

'May as well get some since I'm here anyway.' He thought, picking through them while listening in as the two women began to speak.

"Do you think Naruto will make it back from the mission he received?" The bluenette asked. "Its not that I doubt him, it is Naruto we're talking about, but I can't help but feel a little worried. The odds just seemed stacked against him. He doesn't have hardly any information on what he is up against or even where he is."

'So she hasn't finished the book yet?' The hermit wondered.

"Naruto-sama will be fine, Lady." The blond answered confidently.

Jiraiya picked the ink bottles he wanted with a few scrolls. 'Ah, so that's it. The blond must have recommended my book to the bluenette. She must be afraid how the last mission will turn out. The blond must be a big fan of Naruto's character, I wonder if she'd like to meet the author he was based on?'

Jiraiya was sure he understood the situation, that is, until the next question.

"Do you think this will fit Naruto-sama?" The blond asked, holding up a shirt.

Jiraiya nearly tripped on his way to the register. 'What! There is no one named Naruto in Konoha besides…Wait…No, Minato's brat is probably just hitting puberty. Minato was a ladies man but for the brat to have two gorgeous women at thirteen!?'

"I'm not sure, Trish, I've never even seen Naruto in a shirt before." The blunette, Lady, said. "But honestly, I like his 'shirtless trenchcoat' look." She finished, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, but it offers very little protection. I also believe he is outgrowing his 'flashy rebellious' stage with the trench coat and becoming more serious." Trish reasoned, picking out clothes in the dark blues, reds, and blacks.

"Whatever, I just want to get back to our shopping. We're still saving a little for a soak in the hot spring when he gets back right?" Lady looked at a few of the weapon displays cases with a critical eye.

"Here is your change sir."

Jiraiya's focus went back on the clerk. "Yes, thank you." He walked out calmly, his mind working furiously. 'This needs looking into.'

* * *

Naruto stumbled up the curved stairs in the next room. When he finally got to the top, all the demonic energies had faded from his form. He sat down, trying to catch his breath, look around, and sooth his headache.

"_I take back calling you foolish, that was complete stupidity what you did! Three fights, two Devil Triggers, and a pulse to locate Lucia. At this rate you won't have to worry about the demons killing you, you'll kill yourself before they even FIND YOU!" _All the while Kyuubi was determined to make his headache worse.

"_You maybe half devil, but you're half human as well. The devil may not need time to heal or rest but the human does. Honestly, there are times I question how we've come so far."_

"I feel so strong here." The teen muttered, finally catching his breath and allowing his body to heal.

"_This place is filled with demons, causing dark energy to concentrate in the castle. When they're demons also release a small amount of that power. Your body instinctively absorbs these energies sustain itself and become stronger. But since you've never been in such an area your mind isn't gauging the amount you are taking in correctly. Your mind thinks your body is taking in more than it really is."_

Naruto got to his feet and turned to the opening the stairs had led to. "Fine, fine, don't get your tails in a bunch." His seal burned uncomfortably at his comment.

He had to stop short when the floor ended. The torture chamber he fought in stretched out beneath him. The spikes on the ceiling were a few feet over his head. He looked around the room, past the blood stained walls, to see another platform and an opening in the side of the room.

"Please..." Naruto said in a bored tone. He blurred and reappeared on the platform leading to an exit.

"As if that would stop me." He said, throwing the doors open.

Naruto looked around. He was on the overlooking balconies of the darkening main entrance where he entered the castle, snow was already collecting due to the open doorway.

"I don't remember this being here." He reached out to touch the barrier that blocked off the railing.

"_Don't touch it!" _

Naruto's hand stopped. "That strong, huh?"

"_You won't have a hand left…"_

"I must be getting close." Naruto said, moving to the other side of the balcony.

* * *

"Again!"

Sasuke picked himself of the ground breathing harshly. "Sadistic bitch."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Sasuke-kun." Anko smiled. "You heard Kakashi, you have to be able to create, at least, an incomplete Chidori in battle before you can begin refining it. Too bad you haven't even managed a spark yet."

It was Sasuke's turn to train with Anko while Kakashi taught Sakura. He was supposed to use a Chidori while sparring with her, but she didn't really believe in holding back to much. He hadn't been able to concentrate on the jutsu as he was constantly fending off her assaults.

"You haven't given me enough time, I can't focus it!" He shouted.

"An enemy would have killed you by now. Stop focusing on just _using_ the technique so much! Focus on using it correctly!" She said slightly annoyed.

Sasuke wasn't listening. He had already flashed through the handseals, he could feel the chakra gathering. Her leg crashed into his gut before a spark could form. He flew across the clearing and bounced off the ground, coming to a stop face down. He pushed off only for a foot to push him back into the ground.

"Chidori is an A-rank _assassination_ technique, pretty boy. It needs time, focus, and a high amount of chakra. You can't just try and use it when your opponent is on top of you, especially when its a new technique and your fighting a _vastly_ superior opponent. One who knows what you're trying to do, her main focus would be to stop it. It should only be used as the first attack, the last attack, or both, never in between." Anko said calmly.

"But Kakashi-" Sasuke said trying to throw the foot off him.

The foot pushed him back down again, harder this time. "Kakashi created the technique, you idiot. He spent years training with it, gaining the experience to perfect and master it in its highest form and in different ways. He is only able to create it so quickly because it's like second nature to him."

She bent down and pulled his face out of the dirt. "Just how many times have you seen him use it in battle? When did he use it?"

Sasuke muttered something under his breath.

"I didn't hear you, your going to have to speak up!" She said, tugging his hair.

"Once!" Sasuke bit out in pain.

"And?" She asked, pulling harder.

"As a finishing move after he had already trapped the enemy." Sasuke's face hit the ground when she let go.

"Good boy, now we're getting somewhere." She said in mocking tone. She patted his head and got off him. "Now get your ass up!"

The boy didn't move.

"You finally get somewhere and you want to give up?" Anko said in an annoyed tone, but still didn't get a response from the boy.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun would still be fighting, hell Naru-kun would have mastered the technique by now even without your little Sharingan. I get a shiver just thinking about it… he's getting stronger as we speak while you're just lying their like a kicked pup-."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke charged with an erratic attempt of a Chidori in his hand, his Sharingan eyes blazing.

The sound of a thousand birds screeching their battle cry reached the clearing Sakura and Kakashi were in.

'Hmm…To form it in the first day, you surprise me Sasuke. Do you see Naruto as that much of a challenge?' Kakashi had ordered Anko to rile the boy up with mentions of the silver haired teen should he seem to start giving up. However, he never expected him to form the Chidori in a matter of hours.

The jounin sighed before focusing back on Sakura. She stood on top of the lake across from him. "Remember Sakura, Suiton techniques are much more diverse than Katon, suitable for offense and defense. While it requires slightly less chakra to perform Suiton the control needed is considerably higher. You can not overload a Suiton technique with chakra like a Katon-"

The sound of a thousand birds cut off Kakashi's lecture. The jounin's visible eye widened. 'The Cursed Seal is not the answer Sasuke.' The birds' warcry stopped short but the sound of electricity continued. Kakashi suddenly realized the sound was quickly getting closer. The jounin had already grabbed Sakura off the surface of water and jumped away by the time Sasuke blasted out of the trees. The Cursed Seal's flame like markings covered his right side and in his hand was Alastor, crackling with electricity.

The boy skipped across the surface of the lake before Anko appeared behind him and launched him into the air with a kick. Anko appeared over him and brutally slammed the boy's limp body back into the hard ground.

The Uchiha laid there in the crater looking up into the dark sky. Naruto's image stood above him, seemingly radiating with power. Shakily, he reached out and pointing Alastor at him. 'I will catch up to you and I WILL surpass you.' Alastor gave out a few dying sparks before the blade fell from his hand and Sasuke gave into the darkness.

* * *

"They trapped her in the library?" He said, taking in the books that covered the walls. "But just where is she?"

He flipped through an open book on the table, stopping on one page that caught his eye, it was someone's log.

_Day 698_

_I had thought the experiments were a failure; I had thought I was wasting time, but I've done it! My first creature, a hound powered by hell fire. I call it a Basilisk, it is incredibly agile, a fast runner over long or short distances, and is able to fire its own skull at an opponent and then regenerate that head in mere moments with fire! There is so much more that must be done, I must finish my other experiments. And then there is the ninja Santus has been dealing with. We will soon leave to watch some kind of devil-human hybrid he spoke of, similar but different to the likes of Dante, but not before we get force edge in our possession._

"This could be useful." Naruto pocketed it and spun around when he heard the sound of swift movement behind him. Yamato pointed at a man in a detailed suit of armor, complete with a lance and shield.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed." Naruto said, but the man didn't answer. He just stood there, his covered eyes focusing on Naruto's Devil Bringer. Naruto ignored him and turned back to the books, looking for anything else useful.

"You a devil hunter?" Naruto tried making small talk only to be ignored. He glanced back at the man who was carefully approaching him. "Silent type, huh? Well that's…annoying."

As soon as the armored man got close enough, he aimed his lance and struck. Naruto turned and caught the lance in a book, stopping the point inches from his face. They stood at a stand still.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and honestly I don't care, but you get in my way and I'll kill you." Naruto said dangerously.

The man twisted his lance free and lunged forward. Naruto ducked under a wild stab and danced out of range from the wild swings that broke the table and surrounding trinkets he had been near.

"If you wanna fight, then come on!" Naruto said.

With a hollow war-cry the man pulled his lance out of the rubble and took a ready stance. Two more then appear to surround Naruto.

Naruto charged the first one. 'Mikadzuki no Mai.' Illusions of Naruto surrounded the man. He brought his shield up to block the first Naruto, but several others stabbed into him from the side and behind.

'It's a demon!' Naruto realized when the man didn't bleed. Naruto jumped away, leaving his clones to trap the man. Thousands of slashes appeared in the air around them and detonated killing the creature and dispersing his clones.

**VROOM… VROOM!**

'That sounds like Red Queen.' Naruto blurred out of the path of the charging demon knight. The other was there waiting for him.

It tried to bash him with its shield but Naruto punched and shattered it with his Devil Bringer. The creature dropped its lance, stunned by Naruto's power. Naruto used the shock to unleash a Judgment Cut directly in his face.

Naruto kicked the fallen lance into the air and grabbed it with his ethereal Devil Bringer. The demon that had charged him just recovered only for Naruto to hurl the lance like a javelin. It tore through the demon armor and pinned it to the wall.

Their empty armor clattered to the ground before suddenly exploding in light. When the last one fell a bookcase on the side wall slid over. Inside the room was a large dome of ice with a woman inside.

"This must be Lucia." He said, walking over taking in everything with a sharp eye. A glowing piece of metal floated in front, obviously keeping the ice intact.

'And this must be what I sensed, but what kind of weapon is it?' A wooden handle that shifted to rusty metal, forming two tubes, and an elegant rose design was etched to spread across the entire weapon. He looked closer to read the wording on the side. 'Blue Rose?'

Naruto grabbed it out of the air, his Devil Bringer instantly absorbing it. Without anything to hold it together the ice began to melt. He caught Lucia as she fell from her icy prison and was finally able to get a good look at her, long blood red hair, chocolate skin, and complete with soft angelic features.

She was also completely naked so Naruto took off his coat to cover her. Carrying her bridal style out the library he questioned the Kyuubi. "What now? I doubt she be able to help much in the condition she's in."

"_The barriers have weakened. It seems that was the core, without it the barriers should be like glass."_ The Kyuubi said.

"Let's finish this." Naruto said dangerously.

* * *

'It's so peaceful.'

'Nyu…'

The full moon loomed over Gaara. Her counter part sat beside her on the roof, seen only in her mind's eye. For the first time they could just watch the beautiful scene before them. His bloodlust and screams were gone, they didn't have to battle him for dominance over their own body, they could just bask in the moonlight. Sleep was still strange and foreign to them, it was easier just to observe the world around them in ways they couldn't before.

Their body's sudden growth had been met with surprise but many valued their lives to much to bring it up. The Sand and Sound knew she was already off limits before so why did it change now? She was powerful enough to crush a jounin easily and had only gotten stronger with the control her mate had granted her, not that they knew she had a mate, it wasn't worth it.

They blushed as naughty thoughts of Naruto came to mind. Their love was only matched by their loyalty to him, they would follow him to the ends of the earth and crush anyone that threatened him.

"Don't you sleep?" The sudden shout broke her away from her increasingly detail thoughts on Naruto's body.

She stared at the sound genin wrapped like a mummy. "Leave us, we do not seek any blood…only peace…and quiet."

"Well, that's too bad. See, you're an obstacle between me and that bastard, Naruto. I don't care about Orochimaru's pet, Sasuke-kun, I want to make that silver haired punk pay for humiliating me!"

"…" Something in Gaara's and even the illusionary Nyu's eyes changed. "You seek to harm Naruto-sama?" The red head finally asked.

"No I don't want to harm him, I want to kill him! Now lets see if that sand of yours is faster than my sound." The genin fell, the killing intent bringing him to his knees.

The insane glint in Gaara's eyes nearly made him wet himself, her words resonated with barely contained rage. "We…we will not allow you to harm Naruto-sama."

His visible eye widened as the sand's shadow covered the whole building. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" The boy managed to scream before death claimed him.

Two men watched from afar, hearing the pain filled scream of the sound ninja but making no move to assist him. The sound ninja raised an eyebrow from the impressive display while the sand ninja watched in awe, he still never got used to seeing this even if he was the girls jounin-sensei.

The other man tensed slightly, so little it was almost unnoticeable. He pushed his glasses up slightly. "Would you mind taking care of the straggler? I have urgent business I must attend to."

* * *

Lucia drifted in and out of consciousness. She tried to move but her body felt numb and unresponsive. Was she floating? No, someone was carrying her. Her mouth was dry and she struggled to form the words she needed. She felt so tired.

"Dante-sama?" She rasped out.

"No, but don't worry about it, I get that a lot. If its not him its Sparda. I'm thinkin' about keeping my hair long just to be different." It was quiet for a moment as if he remembered something. "Or I could try and get a different _shorter_ hair style."

'He's of Sparda's blood?' Lucia tried to open her eyes, but her body refused to listen. She drifted back into the realm of unconscious with final words of warning. "Beware Dagon and Bael…"

Naruto continued his thoughts at easy pace as Lucia fell unconscious. "I could try spiking it or slicking it back, maybe a combination of both? Ah hell, I'll worry about it later, AFTER I kill this thing and get back."

Naruto gently set her down in a corner and created several shadow clones.

"Guard her, anything that gets close dies. Understood?"

"Sir!" The clones replied moving in front of the woman. While they didn't retain their creator's demonic abilities they were still very skilled fighters.

Naruto smashed though the frozen door that had been protected by a barrier before and preceded into the darkness. Past the door was a massive coliseum like battle ground. Naruto tried to hold back his laughter as he faced the two demons that caused all the trouble.

"You're kiddin' me right? Toads!?"

Monstrous toad like ice beasts with two small female shaped nymphs as lures. The nymphs hung on thin antenna that connected to the beasts' foreheads. Icicles protruded from the tail and the top of their head. The only difference between them was that one of them had a pair of blue lures while the other had red.

The toad demons seemed irritated by Naruto's laughter.

The red one roared, suddenly cutting Naruto's laughter off. "**How dare you insult us, human! We are the strongest of ice demons!"**

The blue one lunged and swallowed Naruto who, the boy still smiling. **"Brother Dagon, I could not stand the human. He got what he dessssseeervvv-AAHHHH!"**

The red one eyed his brother. **"Brother Bael?" **He asked, but Bael's cries of torment continued. **"Brother, what ales you?"**

Blood shot from the blue demon's eye as Red Queen cut it from the inside. It withdrew, but punctures and cuts continued to appear. Dagon watched in horror as Naruto busted out of Bael's back, spraying blood and ice everywhere. Dagon saw Bael's lifeless body fall to the ground as a lifeless heap. This human just destroyed his younger brother from the inside out. Dagon turned back to the teen to see him brushing his pants, trying to get the gore off.

"Nasty! Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to wash this?" The teen said pointing to his mane of hair. "This better come out!" He said to the stunned Dagon.

"…**I will CRUSH YOU!"** Dagon shouted, spraying Naruto with saliva.

"Damn, do you realize just how much you stink?" Naruto said, obviously not amused as he revved Red Queen.

The toad roared as giant ice spikes shot from its forehead. Naruto blurred and reappeared in front of the demon. Dagon took a startled leap back to put some distance between them. He landed and took a deep breath. Naruto watched as the demon expanded before spewing out ice and a dark gas that blanketed the area. The massive demon seemingly merged into darkness

"So this is how you managed to ambush Lucia." Naruto said as the two nymphs began to dance around him. "You hide in the shadows. You're too weak to face your opponents head on." Naruto used his ethereal Devil Bringer to snatched one of the Nymphs.

The teen yanked the giant toad demon from the shadows. He spun the massive creature around him until its antenna snapped. Dagon went flying, smashing into the surrounding walls while Naruto was left holding the small nymph. The small, delicate looking creature, squirmed in his grip before it glowed and was absorbed by his Devil Bringer.

"**YOU WORM YOU CANNOT DEFEAT-"** Dagon was cut off by Naruto stabbing the Red Queen deep into its skull. Naruto jumped away as the creature froze over completely and shattered.

Naruto flicked the slimy blood from Red Queen's blade and replaced it with Yamato.

"I really didn't expect you to defeat them so easily Naruto-kun even if they're not the strongest in battle." A mysterious voice stated.

Naruto turned toward the entrance, his kage bunshin's memories flooding back to him. "I knew you were going to be trouble, Kabuto."

Kabuto stood before him with an exact replica of Yamato by his side, his glowing red eyes staring deeply into his.

**End.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the DMC series or Naruto.

(Author finishes last paper and looks behind him at the multiple stacks of paperwork) Finally.

What? Kabuto's a main character? It seems so. But, Bael and Dagon were defeated so easily why? I hate them both because they don't seem like strong bosses to me, they're cheap and annoying.

Thank KnightX for betaing this chapter, you guys should check out his fics too. And don't forget about my other fic Dragon's Fist.

I'm thinking about trying to organize the updates for my fics but I'm most likely not going to because that's no fun. Cya next chap.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Long overdue I know but I've been struggling to find time to type lately.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the DMC series.

**There can be only One… **

"What did you do to Lucia?" Naruto asked, taking in the teen standing before him. Besides the exact likeness of Yamato at his side he also wore a set of clawed gauntlets and grieves that were black with glowing white highlights.

"Like them?" Kabuto asked noticing his stare. "Yamato the blade forged of darkness said to be able to cut through anything and Beowulf the Light Beast, a demon that opposed me in one of my _expeditions,_ I destroyed him and took his soul as my weapon." He clenched his fist making gauntlets and grieves shine. "You're not the only one who has fought the demons Dante left behind."

"I asked you a question." Naruto stated, still watching him carefully.

His attire was different from the first and second exam, instead of shinobi gear. He now wore a detailed silk coat of a dark purple color with red along the collar, wrists, and tail. Under that was a red shirt and purple pants also of pure silk.

"Don't worry. I only destroyed the clones to get your attention. I have no need to spill Lucia's blood when she could prove to be a valuable servant in the very near future. And I must say I am slightly surprised by your effortless defeat of Dagon and Bael." Kabuto slowly drew his Yamato. Naruto followed suit while remaining silent. Both blades let out a low hum as they were freed from their sheaths

"What's wrong? Don't you want to play Naruto-kun? I came here just to see what competition I'm up against and after seeing your trek through this castle…I'm not impressed." Kabuto said darkly, his red eyes flashing.

"How did you get here anyway?" Naruto's eyes met Kabuto's glare, not wavering in the least.

"The gate that Dante left was open to all with Sparda's blood in their veins." Naruto raised an eyebrow at his statement.

Kabuto suddenly blurred and sparks flew as Naruto barely blocked the strike that would have taken his head.

"Just what the hell are you?" Naruto ground out as Kabuto put more force into the lock, causing their blades to quiver.

An insane glint entered Kabuto's eyes. "Naruto, Descendant of Sparda and _one_ of the two Successors of Vergil, is it not obvious!?" Naruto's eyes widened as Kabuto's illusion melted away to reveal his true appearance of ghostly pale skin with blue markings on his face. "I am Kabuto, Descendant of Sparda and the successor of Vergil's corrupted power!" Naruto was blasted back by a sudden burst of energy.

Naruto stabbed Yamato into the ground to stop his flight backwards. "So you're just a fake, right?" Naruto asked, pulling his sword free. "I should have known when I saw the copy of Yamato."

Kabuto scowled, the glint leaving. "Funny, though I assure you I am no fake." He said dangerously. "But my power is still incomplete and for that to be remedied you must die."

Kabuto suddenly charged, his blade flashing to leave large cuts in the earth around him. Naruto was ready for the strike this time, stopping Kabuto's blade inches from his face, but Kabuto kept up the force of his attack pushing Naruto back.

Naruto dug his feet into the ground as his sword began to glow. His blade exploded with a Judgment Cut knocking Kabuto off his feet and into the air, followed closely by the jinchuriki's ethereal Devil Bringer. Kabuto merely smirked, easily twisting out of the way to land lightly on the ground.

"I expected more." Kabuto said in a bored tone, as he watched Naruto's arm retract. He moved to brush off his coat of imaginary dust as glowing phantom swords began to circle him. Unlike Naruto's summoned swords which manifested as large two bladed shuriken, Kabuto's were similar to a broadsword in design. "If that is that all you can do, I really must be ending this."

Naruto found the blades now positioned to skewer him from all sides. Naruto's own phantom swords came to life around him, clashing and shattering Kabuto's.

"I'm just getting warmed up, asshole." Naruto said cockily, sheathing his sword and stepping into a ready stance.

"Your stubborn attitude is unfit for a Successor of Vergil." Kabuto scolded. "You are still too weak."

Naruto twisted his pinky in his ear. "What? I must have a hell of a lot a wax in my ears, I could have swore you just called me weak."

"Oh you heard right. Of course I understand if you were a little slow getting it with your limited brain capacity." Kabuto said smugly.

"Oh now I'm really hearing things, I could have sworn I heard a corpse dropping." Naruto retorted.

"Yours!" Kabuto's Yamato buried deep into Naruto heart, piercing straight through his devil bringer arm that he raised to defend himself. Naruto couldn't help the surprise on his face, but the teen went up in smoke a moment later.

Naruto looked on from the far side of the entrance, turning back to his arm to see the cut in his devil bringer close up. Never in Naruto's life had any weapon been able to even scratch his demonic arm beside his own, which had been discovered by accident. 'That blade really is Yamato's counterpart.'

"I should have known, distracting me while making a kage bunshin to replace yourself with." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses and reigning in his emotions. "Not bad," Kabuto said sheathing his Yamato. "But not good enough!" He backhanded a fireball into the air that had been aimed at his blind spot.

Kabuto's gaze followed the fireball to see Naruto jump into the air in front of it. The blast suddenly exploded behind Naruto, briefly turning into a miniature sun bright enough to blind.

Kabuto's sight returned nearly instantly due to his demonic healing abilities and in enough time for him to see Naruto's flame covered form plummeting toward him. He launched himself back as Naruto crashed into the earth in front of him and watched as Naruto stepped out of the burning crater, smoke rising from his body.

"Yes, that's it Naruto, show me all your power!" Kabuto shouted, the insanity returning. Beowulf glowed as Kabuto viciously thrusted an arm out, releasing a beam of light in Naruto's direction. Naruto spread his arms and swept them low in front of him, unleashing a torrent of flames to meet it.

Condensed light and raging hellfire clashed and battled for dominance. They both broke off at the same time. Fire sizzled around Naruto causing shadows to dance across his body while Kabuto grinned, the glowing highlights making him look completely insane.

"This is getting fun, I wonder just how long can you keep up Naruto?" Kabuto brought both his hands together to release another beam of light energy.

Naruto blasted the ground below to launch himself into the air, and countered by shooting a fireball at the open Kabuto.

Light exploded from Kabuto's greaves, propelling him out the way. As soon as Naruto landed he was clotheslined and sent sprawling into the air. The world spun around him while Kabuto zoomed away to gather momentum for his next attack.

Landing hard on his back, Naruto threw his legs out and spun like a top, gathering all the flames on the battle ground before expanding the ring outwards in all directions.

Kabuto didn't expect this and was unprepared when the fire lashed at his legs, throwing him off balance and sending him crashing to the ground. Both stood and charged the other, their fists meeting in a massive explosion that created a swirling dome of fire and light. The energy died away to reveal them grappling, trying to force the other to their knees.

"You talk a lot of trash Kabuto, yet I haven't even worked up a sweat and I'm the one playing with fire." Naruto taunted, even though it was a lie. The exhaustion was getting to him, obvious by the labored breathing and heavy sweating.

"You are nothing compared to me," Kabuto said, forcing Naruto to a knee. "But for some strange reason," Kabuto continued, the look of insanity growing. "Your growth…your power overshadows mine. Trish, The Priestess, and even the Son of Sparda, were drawn to you. They noticed your existence first. I want to know why. **SHOW** **ME** **WHY!**" Kabuto's suddenly shifted into his devil form.

Before Naruto could raise any defense he was thrown into the air and pummeled mercilessly. Blow after blow rained down on him from every direction causing Ifrit to revert back into Yamato and even the legendary blade was lost as he was thrown around like a ragdoll. One final strike sent him crashing into the side of the coliseum, burying him in concrete.

Naruto's Devil Bringer was barely visible, peeking out of the mound of debris. The jinchuriki pushed the rubble off, his demonic abilities struggling to knit his broken bones back together and heal his damaged organs. The numerous bloodly gashes were ignored by his demonic instinct so that it could focus on the worst damage, on surviving.

'Ouch.' Naruto thought as he dragged himself out and staggered to his feet. A new Kabuto appeared before him, grabbing him in a chokehold and lifting him off his feet with one hand.

Beowulf was fully corrupted and took the form of dark greenish knight armor but retained its glowing highlights. Yamato was now a large black zweihander that glowed with a dark unholy light in his hand. The Demonic Knight stood at about the same height as his Ifrit devil form if not taller.

Naruto coughed up blood. "Damn Kabuto nice armor, now strike a pose." The grip tightened and Naruto managed to smile even as blood dribbled from his mouth.

Kabuto shifted back to his human form, dropping the younger teen to the ground. "You still mock me even on the brink of death?"

"I've had worst than this." Naruto spat defiantly.

"I want to crush you at your strongest. Reveal your devil form!" Kabuto shouted impatiently.

"I can't asshole, not enough control." Naruto said, trying to force his heavy limbs to move.

"You're mocking me, I felt you transform _twice_ from Konoha, show me!" Kabuto realized something and smirked. "Or perhaps you need a little motivation to devil trigger?"

Naruto hissed in pain when Kabuto used his corrupted blade stabbed him in the chest and pinned him to the ground. Kabuto stepped on Naruto, wrenching it out harshly and stepping back to wait expectantly.

Naruto's demonic regeneration was already beginning to wane, this new wound was too much, all that could be done was the repair to his organs to slightly reduce the bleeding.

"Hey that kind of tickled." He managed to point at the gory hole in his chest, struggling to push himself up.

Kabuto turned and began walking away. "Pathetic, you're not even worth killing."

Naruto rolled onto his stomach and struggled to crawl after the older half breed, leaving a bloody trail, but it was no use his body was failing him. "Hey, don't walk away from me! I'm not done with you!" But he was only ignored. 'I can't lose to him! I won't! Kyuubi! He cried out desperately in the recesses of his mind. 'Give me more power!'

Kyuubi's beautiful crimson figure materialized out of midair, walking straight up to him with her nine tails swaying behind her. She kneeled in front of him, caressing his cheek and causing the whisker marks to darken and grow slightly. A beautiful smile lit up her face as a dark red miasma began to swirl around them.

"**It can't help you!"**

Naruto was torn out of his trance, a painful shriek echoing in his mind. He felt something warm trickling from his nose, wiping it, his hand came back red. He looked up shakily, trying to find out what happened and came face to face with Kabuto's demonic form, ready to kill him with its massive blade.

A gentle warmth encircled Naruto, soothing his mind and body despite his death crawling toward him.

"_Are you giving up?"_A voiced asked weakly. _"Can't you hear them calling?"_

Two blurry forms of Vergil and his spectral demon hovered behind Kabuto, who was moving in slow motion.

"_Listen…remember who you are…"_

Yamato quivered and tore itself out the ground, flying into Naruto's devil bringer and blocking the massive zweihander, and seemly reacting to something within Naruto's demonic arm. Kabuto threw himself back to avoid the slash from the spectral demon that appeared behind the former blond.

Naruto stood calmly, his devil bringer crawling over him to create his armor. "I am Uzumaki Naruto." Strangely an incredibly detailed tanto now complemented Yamato, its wooden handle and blue blade engraved with a rose.

Naruto crouched low, bringing Yamato behind him, while his specter hunched, its hand hovering over the sheathed Yamato in its left arm. Across the battleground Kabuto raised his own corrupted weapon into the air. Dark energy swirled around both of them as the blades began to glow and hum as if calling out to each other.

At an unspoken command both demons released their gathered power in a massive shockwave. The sideways X that was Naruto's Maximum Bet plowed across the arena to meet Kabuto's unholy flaming crescent.

A pillar of energy exploded from the coliseum, shooting into the sky as the sun peaked over the snowcapped mountains.

Naruto breathed harshly on his knee while Kabuto stood above him, holding his blade at his neck. Both of them had reverted back to their human forms.

Kabuto chuckled, sheathing his blade. "Seems I've run out of time… but you're not strong enough to kill yet. I suggest you gain more control, I will not be as merciful the next time we meet." He jumped into the air, blurring and disappearing from sight.

Naruto sighed heavily, falling on his back as his last bit of strength left him. "I lost…"

Back at the portal Kabuto landed lightly.

"So why didn't you kill him?" Kabuto had to restrain the urge to attack the voice for sneaking up on him. He turned his gaze to Dante, resheathing a half drawn Yamato and activating the henge that covered his corrupted appearance.

"I want to destroy him at his strongest, it is the only way to prove I am the rightful successor to all of Vergil's power." The teen said calmly. "Or do you want me to take your place?" Kabuto moved to strike but didn't make it an inch because of the blade at his neck.

"Don't get too cocky kid, you're no where near my level." Dante said unfazed.

Kabuto backed away, stepping into the portal with one final word. "Yet…"

_**

* * *

**_'Huh?' Sasuke groaned as he awoke from his slumber. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of pink. Sakura hovered above him, only then did he realize the wet rag on his head and that his head was in her lap. As his eyes adjusted to the morning light he noticed that she was fast asleep.

'She looks so…'It was almost hard for him to believe that the kunoichi used to be a weak girl in his fan club. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes. 'Was she training all night?'

"Finally awake Pretty Boy?" The voice of his nightmares stalled any further thoughts. Anko grinned lecherously, and gave a suggestive wink. "You seem comfy on your girlfriend's lap." Sasuke moved to get up but Sakura chose this time to awaken.

Both blushed at the close proximity of their faces.

"Hold on you two, the Uchiha Clan doesn't have to be revived so quickly." Anko's insane cackling increased along with the two genin's embarrassment. The two quickly jumped apart to save themselves any more torment.

"Anko, that's enough." Anko quieted instantly at Kakashi's tone. Sasuke and Sakura turned to see the one eyed jounin leaning against a tree. The man seemed to be the perfect representation of the calm before the storm.

"Sakura," He continued. "Please inform Sasuke of the damage he sustained while wielding 'Alastor'."

"Y-yes, beside the Ten no Juin momentarily bypassing the Fuja Hoin there was second degree burns to the right arm and slight nervous damage caused by the blade. We've discovered that the markings are a sign of mutation that allows the body to resist the blade's powers." Sakura said.

"But my arm feels fine." Sasuke said flexing his arm and looking for his sword. Alastor remained near the river, unmoved.

Anko snorted. "Only because your girlfriend here stayed up all night mending the damage. It was a good test for her to use the Shosen no Jutsu. It also allowed deeper analysis of the Ten no Juin and Alastor and how they react to each other."

A mass of metal hit the ground in front of Sasuke, who had went to retrieve his sword during Anko's statement.

"What's this suppose to be?" Sasuke asked, slipping Alastor back into its sheath. The unease faded with the familiar weight on his back, when it had become so familiar he didn't know.

Kakashi closed the distance between them in an instant, a cold eye glaring down at the Uchiha. Sasuke unconsciously activated his Sharingan at the hostility his sensei displayed, meeting his eye stubbornly.

"We are going to train your speed and taijutsu, those are the weights you'll be wearing. As of now you are not to so much as touch that sword's hilt unless I allow it. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Sakura was sure that if Kakashi's Sharingan would have been uncovered it would have been spinning furiously. Sasuke kept eye contact, his pride preventing him from backing down.

"No!" The boy shouted heatedly. "I need Alastor Sensei."

Kakashi abruptly spun on his heel and walked a few feet away. He reached up and pulled his headband off, throwing it to Anko. The woman caught it and jumped away, dragging Sakura with her. Kakashi turned to face the Uchiha as a single scroll and kunai slipped into his hands.

"What's happening, Anko-sensei?" The pink haired girl asked from their position a good distance away. They were close enough for them to see and hear but far enough so they would not be caught in any attacks.

Anko remained silent for a moment. "A lesson…what ever happens do not move from this spot unless I say so, or you'll be next." The statement did nothing to ease Sakura's nerves.

Kakashi nicked his finger on the blade, smeared on the paper, and with a puff of smoke a short tanto flew into the air. Kakashi skillfully caught the blade. "Very well. If you think you can defy my orders then you must think you can defeat me."

Sasuke moved into a stance and reached for his blade, stubborn pride going against common sense.

The man closed his eyes and continued. "I'm warning you now if you touch that blade's hilt…I WILL NOT HOLD BACK!" Sasuke watched in awe and horror as Kakashi's Sharingan eye opened wide and a pure white aura flooded off of him. The man's red eye spun wildly, the three tomoes shifting into a pinwheel shape.

"T-t-the M-magenkyo! B-but h-h-how?" Sasuke managed to stutter out in a faint whisper.

'Its like staring into the sun!' Sasuke stopped the flow of chakra to his Sharingan to prevent being blinded. The overwhelming killing intent attacked his mind mercilessly, pushing him down to his hands and knees.

Kakashi's Magenkyo seemed to pulse. "Let me show you…Tsukuyomi…"

_Thousand of images and feelings._

'_Flash' An Uchiha, a sense of deep gratitude. _

'_Flash' An Inuzuka, a longing sense of love. _

'_Flash' And Naruto? With a feeling of respect with the image._

_But each one also had another emotion accompany them, overwhelming guilt._

_More images came but were too faint and left too quickly to accurately describe them, almost as if one was deciding just what it wanted to show him and how much of it. The images increased and intensified but they were still flying by his mind's eye too fast for him to make sense of any of them._

"My father, the only family I had, died. I was alone…" Kakashi's voice echoed around him.

_Sasuke finally regained his wits to find a man before him who had taken his own life. The illusion that was Tsukuyomi made the scene flawless. The matted floor under him was soaked and stained red with the man's blood._

"I hated him for giving up on life and killing himself. I labeled him a disgrace and a failure; As a result I followed the ninja code perfectly, striving to be the opposite of what he was. I became the perfect ninja and threw my emotions away. I lost my heart."

_Sasuke was now standing before three others, they were looking back at him as if waiting for him to catch up._

"But then, without even realizing it, I found friends, family, and my heart."

_The man Sasuke thought was Naruto at first spoke and Sasuke finally recognized him as the Fourth Hokage. His voice was strong, filled with hidden power, but also had a happy carefree tone to it. "Of course the rules and regulations are important but that is not all there is to it…You must also be able to adapt and cope with a situation._

_The man's image melded into the Uchiha. "I had to show the way to an old woman carrying luggage."_

_Then finally the girl who was actually not an Inuzuka as he had thought before, "Its pretty much healed now but if you overdo it the wounds will reopen."_

"They helped me realize how much of a fool I had been."

_The girl disappear leaving the same Uchiha in her place. He looked furious. "We have to rescue Rin, she is more important than the mission!"_

"I was going to sacrifice the girl that saved my life on multiple occasions to finish a mission. I was not going to put my team over my mission…not like my father. I refused to be a failure, trash. But then my views were changed.

"_I believe that the White Fang is a true hero…of course those who break the rule are trash but those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash."_

"I was not going to abandoned them, I went back. My father was not a failure and neither was I. That day I gained my Sharingan eye, Obito's eye, and lost Obito himself, my best friend."

_As Kakashi narrated Sasuke watched the events unfold before him. He suddenly felt a pull. He could feel the rapid movement of his body and heard himself shout something._

"_Obito behind you!" A sharp pain came from his left eye. He watched as Obito saved him by unlocking his Sharingan._

'_Flash'_

_The scene shifted to him releasing Rin from a genjutsu._

"_Right! But we need to get out of here fast." He heard himself say in Kakashi's young voice._

_Rocks descended upon them due to the enemy's jutsu, the ninja Sasuke thought was killed had only been wounded._

_A rock hit his blind spot, throwing him off balance and to the ground. The world moved as he was flung out of the way before the world went black for a moment._

_Sasuke was watching from afar once more. Obito's body was half crushed by rubble. He tried to turn away but the scene was everywhere._

"_Hey Kakashi, you know I was the only one who didn't give you a present for your promotion to Jounin. I was wondering what would be good…I got it, how about this eye of mine?"_

_Rin dried her tears and Kakashi watched Obito hold on to life valiantly._

"_I'm going to die…"He continued in a weak tone. "But what kind of friend would I be just leaving you guys behind like this"_

_The scene faded but Obito's voice continued, even in the vast void he was in._

"_I'll be your eye…and from now on I will see the future…Protect Rin…" For a moment Sasuke could see rubble falling toward Obito's body before the world went dark again._

_Seeing death of an Uchiha brought back so many buried memories. _

"_Stop, I've seen enough!" He shouted. "I don't want to know anymore!"_

"No… you need to see the price of the Mangenkyo."

_Sasuke looked down at a mangled Rin, he absently noticed the ANBU uniforms they were both wearing._

"_Sir, we're losing her!" The medic at his side said sadly. _

"_Stay with me, Rin!"He heard himself shout desperately._

_Further off he heard someone shout. "Sir, the enemy is advancing!"_

"_Captain, the ambush was too much, there is only four of us remaining. We have to retreat! We won't be able to hold this area, reinforcements are still too far off! This mission was nothing but a trap!" Another said, the stress surely getting to him._

_Rin caressed his cheek gently. "Kakashi I wanted to tell you…I'm pregnant." She started to cry her eyes already turning glossy. "I wanted to have a family with you. Maybe a few dogs too…"_

"_Orders Sir!?"_

_Sasuke could feel the tears trailing down his cheek, he absently wondered if they were his or Kakashi's. He took one of her cold hands in his. "I'm so happy Rin. All you have to do is hold on a little longer."_

_Rin raised her other hand weakly. "Obito? Kakashi, I can see Obito…"_

"_Sir, she is fading!"_

"_Rin! RIN!" _

"_Obito says he's not angry… you tried your best t-to p-protect m-me." She raised her hand into the air as if someone was helping her up before her arm went limp._

_The medic next to him was silent. Sasuke caressed her cheek as if it would bring her back to life, ignoring the burning from his left eye._

"_Sir, we need to retreat."_

_Sasuke's body moved on its own. He couldn't see what he was reaching for, his eyes were locked on Rin, but he felt the rough paper. A coppery taste filled his mouth and a plume of smoke followed._

"_What I thought that blade was broken?" Came a hushed whisper._

_Sasuke picked himself up. "Fallback. Intercept our back up. Take her body with you."_

"_But Sir-"_

"_THAT IS AN ORDER!" His gaze locked on them, freezing them with fear. He caught his reflection in his pure white blade. A new Sharingan stared back at him. The three tomoes were replaced by a pinwheel that seem to be made of three scythes._

_His team backed away slowly as a bright white flame ignited around him. _

"_Did I stutter?" He asked dangerously._

_The team fled. But the medic still stood next to him, paralyzed with fear. _

"_Get going. And if anything happens to her body I make you regret being born…" That was enough to free her from her paralysis._

_With a single blink the scene changed._

_Dead bodies laid strewn across the landscape._

"_This way! We-holy shit…"_

_The sun rose shadowing Kakashi and the mound of bodies he stood on. He held a man by the throat. The sound of a twig snapping made the man focus on the ANBU. _

_The man suddenly started screaming went he was released from Kakashi's gaze but, with a loud snap, was silenced. That red eye sent shivers down Sasuke's spine._

To Anko and Sakura, the two just froze completely for a few seconds before regaining movement. Kakashi closed his Sharingan eye and without a word walked into the surrounding forest.

"He's just like me." The Uchiha realized, tears falling to the ground. "So many emotions…"

"Watch the idiot Sakura, there is something I have to discuss with Kakashi." Anko disappeared into the foliage, surely on their sensei's trail.

Sakura approached the boy carefully. Ever since the academy she had looked up to him because of his looks, skills, and his cool attitude. It was definitely his cool attitude that she looked up to most of all. He never seemed to let anything that happened or that was said faze him. To her, who was picked on because of her forehead, it was so impressive and it was why she may have developed her crush on him.

"Sasuke?"

**_

* * *

_**Kakashi stared at the reforged 'fang' before sighing as the drain in his chakra reserves hit him. He chose to only use the Mangenkyo if left with no other alternative but Sasuke needed to see the consequences, the price, of power and for that to happen Kakashi needed the sword the boost of chakra it gave him, he didn't know if he could pull off Tsukuyomi without it. He hadn't planned on going into so much detail but his control over the Mangenkyo was still mediocre from inexperience.

Based on the Uchiha clan scrolls, when the Mangenkyo is achieved the user is granted two 'base' techniques contained within each eye, the left eye contained Tsukuyomi and the right Amaterasu, and later a third unique for every user. There was little to no information regarding them however because the Mangenkyo was rarely ever gained because of the steep price. He had yet to discover any techniques besides the illusion, Tsukuyomi. Strangely the Mangenkyo was also suppose to deteriorate the eyesight but Kakashi had yet to experience the ill effects, likely due to the special circumstances he gained his eye.

"Kakashi!" Anko landed on the branch near the Copy-Nin. "What the FUCK were you thinking? The kid was hospitalized by that jutsu!" She practically lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the tree.

Anko found their positions suddenly reversed, she was now trapped against the tree while Kakashi held his chakra blade by her neck. She felt a shiver go down her spine looking into his different eyes. She was reminded while he was not on Orochimaru's level alone, Kakashi would be more than able to match the snake wielding his 'fang' and the Mangenkyo even if the drain would lead to his death afterwards.

"I didn't use it like Itachi did, there was no intent to incapacitate or kill just to show." The man said.

"That still doesn't make it right." Anko noticed the position they were in and a sly look entered her eyes. "You work fast don't you."

For a moment Rin's image looked back at him, Kakashi couldn't keep him hand from lovingly stroking her cheek but pulled away as soon as he realized what he was doing. He stumbled back shaking his head.

"Anko would you watch them for me, I need time to think." Kakashi stared emptily into the trees before him, watching something she couldn't see.

Anko, noticing the dangerous atmosphere she had caused, fled quickly.

**_

* * *

_**Kabuto schooled his face into the perfect mask as he made his way to Orochimaru, he still had to report his observation of the Suna Jinchuriki. The snake and that pathetic stuttering worm were still studying the sample of Naruto's blood, if they only knew the same blood was in his veins.

"Orochimaru-sama." How he hated kneeling before this human scum.

The snake started and only then did Kabuto realized his mistake. 'How could I have been so careless?' He was still on edge from his encounter with Naruto and Dante, his skills had drastically increased from what Orochimaru was used to sensing.

Kabuto continued his report, dimming his power while those annoying snake eyes tried to decipher him. It was too early to reveal himself, even if could kill the man quite easily while he was weakened by his futile pursuit of immortality. The snake's gaze finally left him, Kabuto was in the clear again.

"Kabuto, would you like to be the first of use it to ascend?" The man asked.

"With all do respect, Orochimaru-sama, I do not believe my blood is compatible with his." He best tread lightly, the snake was already suspicious as it was. But Orochimaru seemed to accept his excuse, in fact, he seemed almost happy the half breed denied his offer.

'So it was a test.' Kabuto's illusion flickered but the change was unnoticed in the dim light.

"Then who do you think we should test it on?" The snake hissed.

"If you wish to continue with your plans to take the Sharingan it would be best to see if any 'drawbacks' may occur when one with a cursed seal 'ascends'. So I suggest someone who has a cursed seal. Someone loyal but is also expendable… how about Tayuya?"

**END.**

* * *

Alright. Now many of you may be asking what the hell is up with Kabuto? Well I based him off of a costume in DMC3 Special Edition. I felt Naruto needed a rival, Kabuto will be Naruto's 'Vergil' if you will.

This chapter was also mostly Kakashi dedicated because of what happened in the manga. And to be honest I'm still torn between liking his character and hating it, but I do know that I'm making this Kakashi what he could have been like.

Blue Rose will also be an interesting addition to Naruto's arsenal. And also if there is a specific Devil Arm that you was to see Naruto use let me know but beware I may twist the form it takes even though the powers will remain relatively the same.


End file.
